Speak Now
by Ida Akaibara
Summary: inilah akhir dari kisah cinta yang bodoh antara Tenten dan Sasuke. "Sebenarnya salah banget sih, seperti jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Kita kan jauh berbeda." Tenten sok deh. "Tapi di FTV-FTV, cinta itu muncul dari perbedaan. Kita ini contohnya," gombal Sasuke./ Complete! RnR please? Ga dosa kok :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome**

"Drrrt… drrtt… drrttt… kukuk… kukuk…."

Alarm ayam kukukku membuka mataku di pagi Senin ini. Aku lalu melakukan beberapa pemanasan seperti merentangkan tangan setinggi-tingginya sambil menguap untuk meregangkan otot. Tak sengaja aku melihat kearah jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 06.45 pagi.

"Sialan, mampus gue!" buru-buru aku melompat dari kasur dan berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak mandi, hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi lagian kalau memang sudah dasarnya wangi ya tetap wangi semerbak sepanjang hari.

Oya, sampai lupa, kenalkan aku Tenten, Shinobi Konoha yang paling keren dan cantik. Tapi, kini tidak karena hari ini aku sudah resmi menjadi siswa kelas 1 Konoha Ninja's Internasional School. Jangan takjud, jangan bangga, jangan mangap karena namanya kelihatan keren dan elit. Itu hanya sekolah SMA biasa. Si Tsuchikage yang memberi namanya sehingga terkesan kebarat-baratan. Aku juga heran ada saja sekolah-sekolah ninja seperti itu.

Kau tahu, seleksi masuknya ketat sekali. Persyaratannya juga aneh dan membingungkan. Kenapa sih, ninja-ninja itu doyan banget dengan hal-hal yang berbau susah dan membingungkan. Padahal masih banyak cara praktis yang memudahkan kita berfikir. Kau tahu, Naruto saja malas melanjutkan pendidikannya di SMA ini alasannya karena dia malas membaca buku lagi dan dia pasti dapat langganan kelas terjelek, tapi mau apa lagi? Kalau tidak lulus di SMA ini mana bisa jadi Hokage? Jadi terpaksa dia memasuki sekolah ini. Untung, di sekolah ini tesnya ada dua jalur. Jalur pertama jalur test tulis dan jalur yang kedua dengan jalur adu kekuatan. Kau tahu Naruto pilih yang mana kan? Tapi jangan harap, yang masuk melalui jalur kedua bisa mendapat kelas unggulan.

Yah, untunglah aku lolos mengikuti seleksi masuk dengan rangking yang memuaskan yaitu peringkat 14 dari beribu-ribu ninja yang ikut. Oya, aku beritahu ya, kenapa SMA ini diberi embel-embel Internasional? Karena ini satu-satunya SMA yang memang sengaja menampung shinobi-shinobi dari 5 negara ninja dan tempatnya diputuskan dirikan di kohona. Itu bagus kan? jadi aku tidak perlu pergi merantau dan nyewa kos-kosan.

Secepat kilat aku memakai seragam sekolahku. Seragamnya bagus sih, kemejanya berwarna biru dipadukan dengan rok dan dasi yang bermotif sama, kotak-kotak . Hari ini aku malas jadi anak alim. Kemejanya aku keluarkan aku juga mengenakan aksesoris berupa gelang dan kalung yang aku punya. Dengar ya, ninja itu identik dengan nyentrik. Aku juga buru-buru mengenakan sepatu kets merah yang aku beli bersama Sasuke. Jangan salah kaprah ya, kita hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di toko sepatu. Yak, pakaian beres sekarang giliran menata rambut.

Rambutku baru, yeyeyeye… hahaha…. Poniku sekarang sudah kesamping. Bukan belah tengah lagi. Kenapa? Aku lebih cantik. Banyak yang memuji kok. Aku sadar aku cantik. Yah, tapi gaya rambutku tetap sama sih, ala dakochan yang manis itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu chiri khasku yang sangat berharga.

Setelah semuanya beres, aku menarik tas gendong merahku tercinta. Lalu mengambil hape yang aku letakan di meja belajar tiba-tiba ada telpon masuk dari Lee, mantan teman satu timku dulu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangkatkan sambil berjalan keluar kamar, berpamitan dan jalan cepat kesekolah.

"Halo..?" Jawabku.

Lee yang memang orangnya hiperbolis dan gawatan langsung saja menyemburku dengan sejuta pertanyaan. "Tenten! Kau dimana? Ini sudah jam berapa? Ayoo, cepat sampai. Pengumuman penempatan kelas sudah keluar."

"Iya,iya…. Cerewet! Ini aku sudah dijalan. So? Terus gimana kamu dapat kelas apa?" Tanyaku sembari berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya ke sekolah.

"Kelas 1 E… Aku hebat kan? Kau hebat Tenten. Kau mengalahkan Neji." Ucap Lee dengan berapi-api lagi. Seandainya aku air, aku ingin melenyapkan semangatnya yang overdosis itu.

"Oooh, yayaya. Memang kelasnya sampai apa saja? Maksudmu? Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Kelasnya sampai 1R. Hehehe, aku termasuk pandai kan? Pokoknya kau hebat. Kau dapat kelas 1A mengalahkan Neji. Neji saja dapa kelas 1B."

Speechless. Kupingku tidak salah dengar kan? Seorang Neji Hyuuga dikalahkan oleh si Tenten yang manis dan cantik ini? Padahal waktu ujian masuk dia dapat peringkat 2. Dunia memang aneh. Seaneh wajah Guru Gui **peace**. Tapi nanti enggak sekelas dong. Padahal dulu aku naksir dia setengah mati. Sakit hatiku…. SAKIT… SAKIIITTT (alay dengan penuh penekanan)

"Kuping gue masih bener kan? Sumpe lo?"

"Iaaa! Pokoknya yang dapet kelas 1A itu yang aneh-aneh gitu. Waktu test masuk peringkatnya dibawah sepuluh besar. Malah yang pinter-pinter masuk kelas 1B."

Sialan aku dibilang aneh. Siapa juga yang minta dapat kelas 1A. Itu sudah suratan takdir, jalan Tuhan dan manusia mana bisa mengelak. "Udah ya? Gue udah di depan gerbang nih. See you Leeee!" cepat-cepat aku memasukan hapeku ke saku dan berlari menuju gerbang. Great! Halaman depan sekolah sudah sepi dan sekarang hanya aku satu-satunya siswi yang terlambat. Sudahlah, dengan santai aku memasuki gerbang. Akan tetapi langkahku dihentikan oleh suara seorang laki-laki.

"Kamu? Berhenti…" Suara itu terdengar seperti suara bapak-bapak, oom-oom atau sejenisnya. Reflek saja aku berhenti dan menoleh. Salah aku menoleh, Shinobi Konoha terjahat Pak Danzo sedang memelototiku sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku lupa, kalau guru kedisiplinan disini itu si Danzo. Aku lalu melebarkan langkahku dan mencoba lari. Tapi langkahku dicegat oleh seorang Anbu bertopeng. Sial, dihukum deh!

"Ayooo, lebih cepat…. 91… 92… 93… 94…" Ucap Pak Danzo sambil mondar mandir. Disaat Pak Danzo menghukumku jongkok bangun 200 kali. Si Anbu keparat yang tadi mencegatku memutar kaset ceramah dari mulutnya tepat disebelah telingaku.

"Ckckck… Kamu ini perempuan. Perempuan itu harus lembut, cantik, disipli, polos dan lugu. Nah, kamu! Baru kelas 1 sudah sombong dan nakal. Dihari pertama masuk sekolah sudah terlambat. Kamu kesini mau sekolah kan? Atau mau main-main? Kamu anggap ini sekolah apa? Bagaimana cara mendidik kedua orang tua kamu kalau anaknya seperti ini. Atau kamu mengabaikan kepercayaan orangtua kamu? Kamu ini jangan coba-coba jadi anak durhaka. Bayangkan, bagaimana nasib Negara kita tercinta ini kalau muridnya seperti kamu? Hancurlah negeri ini, kemiskinan dimana-mana. Kebodohan memenuhi dunia. Bagai-"

"Udahdeh, pak. Dari pada ngurusin bagaimana nasib Negara. Mending urusin itu murid bapak yang matanya berdarah. Kayaknya mau lepas tuh!" Aku lalu menunjuk kearah keramaian dimana ada seorang Shinobi ninja yang matanya berdarah. Mungkin karena serangan benda tajam.

"Ooo, majesty!" Si Anbu itu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan aku dan mengangkut muridnya ke UKS. Yes! Pengganggu ilang satu. Tinggal Si Danzo aja yang cuek dengan kejadian tadi. Dia masih saja menghukumku.

"132… 133… 134…" Ucapnya sambil terus mondar mandir.

"Udah ya, Pak? Saya udah capek Pak. Liat baju saya bermandikan keringat. Bapak enggak kasian sama saya." Ucapku dengan tampang yang sangat memelas bahkan aku sempat berkaca-kaca.

"Apa seorang penjahat perlu dikasihani?" Tatapnya tajam setajam silet menempus jantungku.

"Yah, Pak. Saya kan bukan penjahat. Lagian kalau saya penjahat saya bakal pergi ke bui bukan ke sekolah."

"Kamu ini. Ngelawan saja. Sudah salah terima saja. Mau saya tambah hukumannya?"

Aku lalu mengecutkan bibir sambil memandangnya tajam. Dengan patuh aku melanjutkan jongkok-bangunku. Guru setan! Awas nanti pulangnta gue santet lo. Tapi, gimana kabar anak yang matanya berdarah tadi ya? Cowok sih, ganteng. Rambut item. Senior kayaknya. Sambil melamun tanpa terasa sudah 200 kali aku jongkok bangun. Sambil melompat girang aku mengambil tasku yang tergeletak ditanah. Tanpa basa-basi aku meninggalkan Pak Danzo yang memandangku heran.

Setelah beberapa langkah, aku putar balik dan dadah-dadah pada Pak Danzo. "Dadah, Bapak… Byebyeee… See you on the hell…" Kahahahahaha… Aku lalu tersenyum puas mengucapkan kalimat itu. Terserah kek tu guru mau marah, mau bingung, mau ikut persiapin peralatan santet juga aku tak peduli. Your life is your life, my life is my life. Jadi, hidup lo derita lo.

Kemudian aku berlari ke halaman belakang. Katanya pengumumannya disana. Dengan langkah secepat cahaya dalam 1 menit aku sudah sampai disana. Benar saja, suasananya sudah sepi. Mungkin, semuanya udah pada ke kantin. Aku memang payah. Aku lalu berjalan sambil gelojotan ke papan pengumuman. Dengan ragu aku dongakan kepalaku setinggi-tingginya. Benar saja, namaku udah ada di peringkat lima dari atas. Tertulis gede-gede **TENTEN.**

Hah, jujur saja. Kadang aku juga agak kesal dengan namaku yang artinya sepuluh-sepuluh itu. Padahal awalnya Ibuku memberi nama aku FeiFei. Tapi malah diamandemen jadi begini.

**Tiba-tiba Masashi datengin saya.**

**Masashi : "Siapa yang ngarang cerita kayak begituan. Diluar naskah saya!"**

**Author : "Yaelah, akang. Namanya juga fanfict. Suka-suka saya dong. Udah sono balik ke habitat lo. Lanjutin naskah komik yang anyuttt… byeee!" **nyeret Masashi keluar** khikhikhi.. masalah beres.**

**Balik ke cerita…**

Aaaah, aku lalu melihat nama-nama yang lain, tepatnya lima diatasku.

Shikamaru Nari

Sasuke Uchiha

Kiba Inuzuka

Temari

Tenten

Aku lalu mengucet-ngucet mataku. Apa aku ga salah liat? Atau aku terinfeksi katarak. Lha? Kok penghuni kelas 1A pada enggak beres semua. Bener apa kata Lee, kali ini harus kuakui dia benar. Ah, dari pada liat nama-nama orang yang jumlahnya ribuan mending ikut nangkring ke kantin. Dengan kasar aku mendeprak papan pengumuman ini dan dengan kasarnya balik ke kebelakang. Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang.

Eeemm, tinggi, putih, wangi. Itu kesan pertama yang aku ketahi saat menabrak cowok ini (Kenapa aku tahu ini cowok? Abis datar sih). Aku masih menundukan kepalaku takut, malu dan gengsi yang menyelimuti pikiranku. Aduh, siapa yang aku tabrak. Dengan hanya 1% keberanian dalam diriku yang baru terkumpul aku menaikan kepalaku sejenak. Kemudian aku terjekut. Mataku terbelalak. Salah aku mendongak. Kemudian aku lekas balik badan dan berlari tapi cowok itu menarik tas gendongku.

"Mau kemana? Bayar utangmu dulu." Yah, cowok ini Kiba Inuzuka. Cowok yang aku pinjami uang 10.000 yen sebulan lalu. Alasannya, hanya iseng. Soalnya dia menang lottre yang berhadiah 1 juta yen sih. Karena dia sudah berlimpah harta aku malas membayarnya dan menyuruhnya mengiklaskan uangnya untukku. Tapi, dia tidak mau. Setiap bertemu denganku pasti dia bertingkah bak tukang penagih hutang.

"Aku mau ke toilet…. Pipis…. Iya, pipis…." Jawabku singkat dengan nada yang sedikit cemas. "Udah ya, lepasin aku. Kebelet nih…"

"Alah, bilang aja enggak punya duit buat bayar hutang kan? pokoknya enggak mau tahu cepet bayar! Berhubung kita sekelas jadi kalo lo enggak bayar sekarang. Hidupmu akan menderita selamanyaaaa…." Ancamnya.

"Apaaan tuh. Itu namanya intimidasi, pemerasan, pengancaman berdalih. Lo enggak bisa gitu dong."

"Makannya bayar hutang cepat!" Kali ini kiba mengulurkan tangan kanannya guna meminta uang tebusan.

"Yaaah, ikhlasin napaaa? Lo kan kaya… Ayolah kasihani aku. Hidupku menderita, apa-apa serba kekurangan." Pintaku dengan wajah meringis.

Kiba mendelik. "Kalo enggak bakal bisa bayar jangan pinjem diut bego. Ok, gue bisa aja lunasin utang lo. Tapi ada syaratnyaa….." Kali ini senyum kiba selebar jalan tol.

Aku tertarik mendengarnya kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. "Apaaa? Asalkan jangan minta aku buat jadi pacarmu." Ucapku asal.

"Yeeee, emang siapa yang doyan sama kamu?"

"Kan siapa tahu?" Pekikku sebal. "Udah bilang apa syaratnyaa?"

"Gampang… Jodohin aku sama Kak Samui pokoknya harus sampai jadian. Nah, dengan begitu hutangmu lunas." Jawab Kiba dengan santai.

Mulutku ternga-nga tak percaya dengan apa yang dibilang Kiba tadi. Ngayal sih boleh ngayal tapi jangan ketinggian. Kak Samui? Primadona, gadis paling cantik dan TOP disekolah ini.

Konoha Ninja's Internasional School sama seperti siswa pada umumnya. Kami pertama kali melihat kakak kelas yang bling-bling saat Ospek. Yah, kehidupan anak SMA disini sama seperti SMA-SMA lain dimana senioritasnya ketat banget. Dan, kakak kelas selalu menjadi idola dimana-mana. Ada kak Itachi, yang gantengnya kebangetan, ada Kak Pain yang coolnya kebangetan, ada Kak Sasori dengan wajah cutenya yang keterlaluan manis. Juga ada Kak Konan yang pendiam dan hobby mengumpat diperpustakaan. Ada Kak Deidara, senpai paling bandel dan jadi ketua geng yang paling ditakutin disekolah. Ada Kak Giat yang gemuk dan genius yang selalu menjadi sasaran kenakalan geng disekolah.

Tapi diantara semua itu cewek-cewek cantik dan kaya masih di dalam peringkat satu. Di sekolah ini ada Trio Charly's Angel. Personilnya adalah Kak Samui dan dua dayangnya yaitu (maaf ya, karakter yang dua saya karang yaa? Campur korea maaf) Yoona (SNSD) dan Erika(Erika Toda yang jadi Misa Amane di death note). Sumpah, kak Samui itu cantiiiiiiiiiik banget-banget-banget. Sementara Kak Yoona dan Kak Erica juga cantiiiiik banget! Manis. Tapi, sayang karena mereka cantik, kaya, pintar dan berbakat mereka jadi lupa daratan. Mereka itu sok berkuasa dan sombongnya membus langit.

Yah, apa daya. Tapi dibanding semua itu tetap saja yang paling rendah kastanya adalah _**murid baru.**_ Jadi intinya jangan pernah macem-macem sama senior. Prinsip mereka **"BERANI CARI GARA-GARA SAMA SENIOR BERARTI BERANI MATI. JADI AWAS LO!"**

Kiba lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Hallloooo… Lo kenapa? Jadi gimana?"

Akupun bangun dari lamunan. Dengan langkah cepat aku buka tasku dan mencari dompetku didalamnya ku keluarkan uang 10.000 yen dan kuselipkan ke saku baju Kiba. "Udah lunas kan?" pekikku sambil melotot.

"Thanks, kalau tau caranya gampang begini aku enggak perlu repot-repot ngejar dan maksa-maksa kamu." Jawabnya singkat. Kemudian tiba-tiba kedua bola mata hitam bilik Kiba menatap wajahmu lekat-lekat. Jelas saja aku jadi GR!

Blushing…"Heh?... Ngapain lo liat-liat muka gue?"

"Poni baru?" tanyanya singkat.

Oh, cuma itu toh, aku kira mukaku jelek sekali pagi ini. "Hehe, iya. Baru kemarin malam potongnya. Kenapa? Jelek?"

"Manis kok." Jawabnya singkat. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa mengucapkannya dengan santai dan tanpa hambatan. Beda, beda sama cowok lain. Coba kalau Neji yang aku tanya begini. Dengan lantang pasti dia menjawab. "Iya bener. Jelek. Jelek banget malah."

Aku jadi malu dipuji begitu. "Beneran aku manis? Mana manisan sama Kak Samui?"

Kiba lalu tersenyum geli. "Jelas Kak Samuilah, elo sama dia itu Bak Cinderella sama sepatu kulit."

Sialan. Wajahku disamakan sama sepatu kulit. Dengan sebal aku memukul pundak kiba sekuat tenaga. Dia lalu mengaduh kesakitan kemudian mengelus-elus pundaknya.

"Apaan sih? Itu fakta ya?" Ucapnya menggoda.

"Terserah apa kata lo deh. Oyaa, gue ingetin satu hal. Kalau punya impian itu jangan ketinggian. Mana mau Kak Samui yang cantiknya kayak dewi mau sama kamu. Kalau punya cermin gunakan dengan benar." Ucapku ketus.

"Biarkan saja. Boleh kan aku bermimpi?" candanya lagi.

"Boleh, tapi jangan ketinggian. Ngomong-ngomong kok sepi ya? Semuanya pada kemana?"

Kiba lalu menatapku aneh. "Ya, mereka sudah pulang ke rumahnyalah. Besok baru mulai belajar. Sekarang hanya pengumuman kelas saja." Jawabnya ketus.

"APAAAAA?" spontak aku kaget. Lalu aku menghentak-hentakan kaki ke tanah. Sebal…sebal…sebal! Tau begini mending aku tidur dirumah meluk guling dan berselimut dengan tenangnya. Kan juga enggak udah ketemu Danzo. Mana disuru jongkok bangun 200 kali. Sampai baju basah karena keringat. "WAAAAAAAAAA! AKU SEBAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" teriakku kesal. Aku tak peduli seberapa keras radius suaraku yang penting aku bisa melepaskan semuanya.

Kiba makin menatapku dengan heran bahkan mungkin ada 12 tumpuk kerutan di dahinya. "kau kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" teriakku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ingin bunuh Sasuke !**

Sial! Telat lagi. Lagi-lagi langkahku dicegat Danzo. Kurang anjar, jangan-jangan dia mengingat wajahku? Apa sih dosaku? Dua hari berturut-turut dihukum melulu sama wajah yang sama lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku digiring ke lapangan tengah. Pasti lagi-lagi aku sendiri yang dihukum.

Ternyata aku salah. Yesss! Ada satu rombongan bus siswa yang terlambat. Yess! Ada temen. Dengan wajah sumbringah aku masuk ke barisan paling belakang. Danzo mengerutkan dahinya mengamati tingkahku seolah berkata. "Anak ini sakit jiwa ya? Dihukum kok senang."

Lucky lagi, di depanku berdiri Kak Itachi dengan wajah gantengnya yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi. Yes, yes, yes. Untung aku pernah satu kelas sama Sasuke waktu kelas 4 SD jadi bisa kenal sama Kak Itachi. Tapi, enggak akrab sih, sama Sasukenya. Sama Kak Itachinya hanya sekedar jabat tangan saja. Dengan santai aku menyapanya.

"Itachi-senpai telat ya?" godaku.

Kak Itachi hanya nyengir kuda. Kemudian menatapku dengan bingung. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?"

Waah, dengan kesal aku memonyongkan bibir. Yaa, taudah ganteng dan famous tapi jangan lupakan aku. "Masak enggak kenal? Jahat amat! Gimana sih, masak enggak inget. Padahal ya, nama kakak itu sudah terukir dengan indah dihatiku tau."

Kak Itachi jadi tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. "Maaf jika aku melupakanmu. Maaf, aku sungguh, sungguh lupa. Kau siapa?"

Rasanya seperti disambar petir, ditusuk dengan 1000 pedang dan dimakan dinosaurus. Sakit Hati! "Iiiih, aku Tenten. Masak lupa?"

"Oooh, Tenten." Jawabanya singkat dengan oh yang panjang.

"Tau Tenten yang mana?" Pancingku. Aku yakin ingatannya tentang aku pasti sudah musnah.

"Tidak tahu." Jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Sudah, aku sudah tak kuat. Sudah terlanjur ****SAKIT HATI**. **Wajahku jadi makin sepet. Padahal hari ini penampilanku manis lo. Bukannya GR. Poniku sudah jadi kesamping sekarang. Rambut dakochanku aku pakaikan pita berwarna merah yang panjaaang. Tangan kiriku dipakaikan jam hitam rookie yang aku beli kemarin bersama Ibuku. Tangan kananku dipenuhi gelang-gelang manis. Aku juga menyemprotkan Victoria Beckham di bajuku.

Hah, aku memang terlahir bukan sebagai cewek popular.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menambah kepedihanku. "Dasarm ganjem. Lagi dihukum sempat-sempatnya menggoda cowok!" aku lalu menengok kearah datangnya suara itu. Ternyata ada Sasuke yang berbaris tepat disebelahku. Aku tidak sadar.

Dengan sebal aku mencibirnya. Malas, kau tahu kenapa? Dia kemarin melempar sandalku ke got! Gimana enggak kesel coba? Tiba-tiba dia nengeng (nongol) di depan rumahku dengan tanpa diundang dan diantar. Salah sendiri datang ke gang rumahku membawa buket bunga. Mawar merah lagi. Yasudah aku godain. Dia marah-marah enggak terima. Dia lalu teriak-teriak aku kalau aku suka sama Neji. Ya, jelas aku marah dong! Reflek aku lempar dia pakai sandal. Diluar dugaan dia menangkapnya dan membuangnya ke got. Kemudian ngeloyor pergi.

Cih, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kita musuh.

Dengan sengaja aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah yang jauh dari wajahnya. Sorry, ya aku tetap pendirian. Kak Itachi lalu tertawa melihat tingkahku yang nampaknya benci sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Hei,aku baru pertama kali melihat ada wanita yang berani mencibir dan tidak mengacuhkanmu." Ucap Itachi dengan berbisik pada adiknya. Aku dengar, hubungan mereka memang sudah mulai membaik semenjak Sasuke lulus SMP. Mereka sudah mulai akrab dan Sasuke sudah tidak begitu memusuhi kakaknya.

"Dia tidak termasuk hitungan wanita." Jawabnya ketus.

"Apa kata lo deh." Jawabku tidak kalah ketus. Malas, berdebat dengannya. Aku beri tahu ya, diantara segelintir manusia yang mengenalnya hanya aku dan Kiba yang tahu rahasia besar cowok. Ini, jangan bilang-bilang ya? Bahkan Tim 7 pun tidak tahu. Dia itu meskipun kelihannya cool, cuek dan berlagak manusia paling hebat bicara. Itu cuma topeng sajaaa! Aslinya mulutnya itu cempreng, bawel, ngalahin ributnya kenalpot bajaj. Buktinya aku kebelet ngelempar mukanya pake sandal. Huh, dasar POKER FACE!

Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari tangan kanannya. Aku cuek, bodo amat. Dengan santainya aku mendengarkan Danzo berceramah dulu. Kemudian, kok rasanya Sasuke asyik sekali dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau sebentar lagi aba-aba jongkok bangun akan diberikan. Aku penarasan, dengan ragu aku mendongak kearah Sasuke. Ponselku! Hapeku tercinta ada ditangannya. Padahal itu isinya banyak SMS rahasia aku dan Neji. Dengan kesal aku memukul lengannya.

"Ah, Sasuke jelek. Balikin ponsel gue? Dasar maling."

Sambil tertawa geli dia menatapku sambil nyolot. "Emang lo siapa?"

"Gue yang punya hape itu. Dasar maling!" Aku sekarang berusaha merebut ponsel itu. Sekuat tenaga aku kerahkan usahaku. Tapi gagal! Dia selalu saja menangkis tanganku. Gara-gara Sasuke aku jadi tidak perhatian lagi pada aba-aba Danzo.

"TENTEN….!" Teriak Danzo dari depan.

Bagus, sekarang namaku yang diafal. Spontan saja aku diam dan menunduk begitu pula Sasuke tapi hapeku masih ditangannya. Waaa, aku ingin mencekekmu. Sungguh!

"Kamu, hukuman tambahan 50 kali. Jadi totalnya jongkok-bangun 250 kali. Mulai!" perintahnya tajam.

"Yaah, itu enggak adil namanya! Diskriminasi, Pak. Ini semua salah dia!" dengan spontan aku nenunjuk batang hidung Sasuke dengan telunjukku.

Pak Danzo semakin memelototiku. Bahkan, kini aku menjadi pusat perhatian perhatian dari semua siswa yang dihukum. Kak Itachipun ternganga melihat tingkahku. Sasuke mengijap-ngijapkan matanya padaku.

"Hukumanmu ditambah 300 kali. Kerjakan sekarang! Mau dihukum lebih berat lagi?" kali ini Pak Danzo memelototiku dengan sangat tajam bahkan matanya sampai ingin keluar.

Huh, dasar guru SETREEESSSS!

Dengan tampang bete aku mengikuti aba-abanya untuk jongkok bangun sebanyak 300 kali. Yang lainnya kini hanya memandangiku dengan heran. Bahkan ada yang menertawaiku. Jangan tanya yang disebelahku! Dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam? Kalian semua saya tambah hukumannya karena lain-lain. Semuanya sikap jongkok bangun. Jongkok bangun 275 kali. Mulai!"

Yeah, haha… Ternyata ada gurunya punya guru stress jadinya marahnya nyembur kemana-mana. Semuanya lalu jongkok bangun dengan ogah-ogahan. Ada yang mencibir bahkan ada yang bersumpah akan mengerjai Danzo sepulang sekolah nanti. Yang disebelahku, makan tuh!

Bagus, bagus, great, fabulous, nice, kawaii, beautiful…

Bu Shizune memang TOP banget jadi guru deh. Sumpah, dia itu bijaksana banget **ini menyindir dan mencela dengan halus tapi sangat menusuk** Jelas-jelas aku udah duduk dipojokan kelas bagian selatan. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah duduk dipojokan utara kelas.

Tapi kenapa masih aja kita diminta DUDUK SEBANGKU! Tuhan, apa dosa yang aku buat sehingga dipersatukan dengan manusia buduk ini!

Aku menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin aku susah menutup jalan di depanku. Huh, aku sebal sekali sama dia. Gara-gara dia hukumanku ditambah menjadi 300 kali. Gara-gara dia aku jadi bahan omongan oleh kakak-kakak kelas.

Akupun kini hanya murung. Dan selalu berusaha memalingkan wajahku darinya. tuhan, apakah hidupku tidak bisa lebih siap lagi? Pikirku dalam-dalam. Dilaur dugaanku Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku.

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!

"HWAAAAA?"

Tahu ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahku disaat aku sedang melamun. Dan sesuatu kini melekat ditubuhku. Warnanya pink, lengket, seperti ingus. Kini cairan itu telah membalut tubuhku.

"Hieeekkk!" aku JIJIK! Apa ini?

"Maaf, maaf…" suara seorang cowok yang datang dari arah selatan. Dengan secepat kilat aku menolehnya. Pendek, jelek, putih kayak mayat dengan kacamata sebulat bola kasti itu kini nyengir kuda kearahku. Spontan aku melotot, jujur aku tidak kenal dia. Tapi, ini namanya penghinaan aku tidak terima!

"Apa maksud lo?" pekikku dengan judes.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maaf." Matanya kini berkaca-kaca seperti mata anjing. Ingin sekali aku mencongkelnya. Tapi, karena ada banyak orang dan capku masih anak baru jadi terpaksa aku bungkam. Aku lalu mendengus sebal lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Ini apa sih? Liur berwarna pink. Sungguh aku jijik. Aku berjalan secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi sambil berusaha berontokan lender-lendir ini dari tubuhku.

Ini sungguh menjijikan. Saking fokusnya pandanganku pada lender-lendir ini. Aku tidak menoleh jalan di depanku. Tiba-tiba aku menabrak sesuatu. Tubuhku terpental ke lantai. Shit! Siapa lagi yang manu nyari gara-gara sama aku?

Dengan marah yang sudah diambang batas, aku mendongak. Melihat siapa orang yang sudah membuatku terjatuh. Aku ternganga. Ketiga primadona sekolah kini berdiri di hadapanku. Kak Samui, Kak Yoona dan Kak Erika kini berdiri dengan dingin di depanku. Mampus! Pikirku dalam hati. Buru-buru aku berdiri dan menundukan badan.

"Maaf, Kak. Saya tidak sengaja." Pintaku dengan takut.

Kak Samui menatapku dengan penuh hina. Begitu pula Kak Yoona dan Kak Erica.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kau tabrak?" tanya Kak Yoona dengan tatapan penuh cela dan nada bicara yang sangat sombong.

"Maaf, kak. Saya tidak sengaja." Mohonku lagi.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku? Harusnya kau minta maafnya sama Samui!" kali ini Kak Yoona setengah berteriak. "Kau anak baru ya?"

"Tolong maafkan saya, Kak. Iya, saja anak kelas 1." Jawabku yang sebenarnya kini menahan marah untuk menonjok wajah Kak Yoona dengan tangan ninja ini. Atau nunjel mulutnya memakai sepatu tercitaku ini.

"Pantas…" Jawabnya dengan nada menghina. Tuhan, inggin sekali aku membunuhnya. Kalau dia bukan senior dan primadona disini sudah aku bakar hidup-hidup gadis ini. Cantik sih cantik. Cantik banget malah. Tapi kelakuan ngalahin jahatnya Cleopatra. "Aku peringatkan ya? Jangan pernah sekali pun macam-macam dengan kami."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kini tiba-tiba Kak Samui angkat bicara.

"Kau apa-apaan sih, Yoona. Sudahlah cukup. Aku ingin ke kelas secepatnya."

Kak Samui lalu mengahiri pembicaraannya dan berjalan ke depan. Dia berjalan dengan angkuh. Bahunya membentur bahuku sambil melempar tatapan malang. Kemudian langkahnya diikuti langkah Kak Erika dan Kak Yoona. Kak Erika hanya hanya menatapku sambil berbisik ke telingaku. "Jangan macam-macam dengan kami ya?". Kak Erika pergi si Nenek sihir bawel Yoona yang terakhir. Dia menatapku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau selamat sekarang ya?"

"Maaf, Kak. Kalau kakak mau ngajakin berantem ala ninja saya ladenin. Tapi kalau berantem soal siapa yang lebih popular jangan sama saya deh kak. Diangkatan saya ada cewek yang labih cantik dari Kakak. Namanya Haruno Sakura." Jawabku singkat. Kini giliranku yang balas dendam. Aku tabrakan bahuku dengan bahunya. Kemudian tersenyum sinis. Dengan langkah seribu aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Menjauh dari tempat Kak Yoona yang kini sedang terbakar. Samar-samar aku mendengar terikannya.

"HEI, KAU! AKU BERITAHU YA, TIDAK ADA ADEK KELAS YANG LEBIH CANTIK DARI AKUUUUU!"

_So what? Who's care? Up to you girls._

Di kamar mandi.

Ternyata lendir ini tidak bisa hilang? Aku sudah menggosok-gosokan air dibajuku dengan sekuat tenaga tapi hasilnya nihil. Huh! Awas saja cowok kecil itu. Aku santet nanti dia. Hiks.. hiks.. sekarang gimana? Aku lalu meraba saku kemejaku. Disana ada uang 20 ribu yen. Uangnya Kiba, hehehe. Kemarin saat aku teriak-teriak ingin pulang. Aku menangis seperti orang kesurupan. Kiba saat itu panik. Seribu kali dia menyuruh aku berhenti menangis aku tidak mau. Saat dia bertanya ada apa?, aku tetap saja menangis. Dan disaat-saat terakhir dia bertanya apa mauku? Aku mau uang 20ribu yen. Dia lalu marah. Tapi tidak aku pedulikan.

Kemudian aku bangkit dan berniat meninggalkan Kiba. Akan tetapi dia menghentikan langkahku. Dengan berat hati dia bilang baiklah dan memberiku dua lembar uang 10 ribu yen. Ye, dengan sumbringah aku pulang dengan hati yang lebih tenang.

Tapi kenapa aku sial lagi?

Dengan langkah cepat aku berlari ke koprasi sekolah. Saat ini jam kosong. Jadi wajar saja banyak kakak kelas yang sudah berhamburan di halaman, kantin bahkan tempat-tempat yang enak dijadiin tempat nongkrong. Langkahku sukses dengan langkah terakhir aku memasuki pintu koprasi. Koprasi sekolah ini cukup luaslah. Seuukuran boutique. Disana penjaganya ada tiga. Satu di stand alat-alat tulis, satu di stand pakaian dan yang terakhir di stand peralatan ninja.

Aku lalu masuk ke stand pakaian. Memesan satu set pakaian dan langsung ganti disana. Yap, dalam 10 menit aku kinclong lagi. Tadi, aku sempat keramas di kamar mandi perempuan. Ok, aku puji deh toiletnya. Toiletnya besar banget. Ada tempat showernya. Jadi kalo abis olahraga kecapekan bisa langsung mandi deh.

Tapi, ini belum mengobati rasa sebelku. Aku malas pergi ke kelas. Liat tampangnya Sasuke yang jelek. Liat tampang anak-anak yang menahan tawa lihat aku penuh lendir tadi. Huh, tapi bukan Tenten namanya. Dengan malas aku menaiki anak tangga yang hendak menuju kelasku. Kemudian berjalan ogah-ogahan ke pintu kelasku. Disana sudah berdiri dua orang. Kiba dan anak yang melempar ku dengan lendir tadi.

"Ngapain kalian berdiri disini? Belum puas menertawakan aku?" pekikku.

"Apaan sih, lo itu kebiasaan negative thinking tau enggak. Kami ini khawatir sama kamu tahu!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Khawatir? Kiba? Apa aku tidak salah. Anak ini sejak bulan lalu aneh deh.

"Serius lo khawatir sama gue? Gue enggak apa-apa kok. Liat udah kinclong. Ini berkat lo kok." Jawabku singkat.

Kini giliran kiba yang mengerutkan kening. "Maksud lo? Emang jasa gue apa?"

"Duit lo menyelamatkan duniaku." Ucapku asal.

"Oooh, gitu. Pantes kinclong banget. Seragam baru. Eh, ada yang mau ngomong sama lo." Kiba lalu membiarkan cowok kecil yang melempari aku dengan lendir itu angkat bicara. Aku masih memberikan tatapan marah padanya.

"Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baru aku sadari wajah cowok ini manis banget. Jadi tak tega, inget adik di rumah.

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau tahu karena ulahmu itu aku jadi berurusan sama Samui cs tau." Jawabku dengan nada sebal.

"Lo serius?" Tanya Kiba yang nampaknya sangat surprised mendengar kalimatku. "Terus enggak kenapa-napa kan? ada lecet enggak?"

Aku jadi geli liat tingkah Kiba yang segitu carenya. "Lo kenapa sih? Dari tadi kenapa-napa melulu. Care banget lo sama gue?" rayuku.

"Ye, siapa yang ngawatirin lo? Yang gue maksud itu Kak Samui dia enggak kenapa-napa kan? Awas ya, lecet dikit aja. Gue bunuh lo." Ucap kiba dengan antusias.

Si Unyil yang melemparku dengan lendir kini tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ocehan kiba barusan.

"Ketawa, yaa.. ketawa dah lo. Enggak gue maafin ya?" ancamku.

"Yaaaah, jangan gitu dong. Maaf, aku enggak bisa nahan ketawa soalnya." Ucapnya sambil menahan ketawa. "Oya, belum kenalan. Namaku Kara, shinobi dari Iwagakure." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tenten, dari Konoha." Aku lalu menjabat tangannya. "By the way, badan lo kecil amat?" godaku.

"Iyaa dong. Aku soalnya terlahir sebagai cowok cute. Jadi, kalau tinggi kan ilang kesan baby face sama imut-imutnya." Jawabnya asal.

"Alah, gaya banget lo. Jangan dipercaya. Dia emang dua tahun lebih muda dari kita." Celetuk kiba.

"Hehhee… Tapi aku termasuk cowok cute kan?" godanya lagi.

"Hahaha, pede banget lo. Iaa, lo emang termasuk cowok cute. Tapi hanya kamu yang baru nyadar. Kak Sasori aja enggak pernah nyadar tuh kalau dia cute." Ejekku. Otomatis kita tertawa bersama-sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu apa? Lendir berwarna pink itu?" tanyaku pada Kara.

"Oooh, tenang. Itu bukan ingus dinosaurus kok. Itu salah salah satu percobaanku. Itu adonan permen karet tapi belum jadi." Jawabnya.

"Permen karet? Buat apa? Ini itu sekolah ninja bukan sekolah pengusaha permen. Salah masuk sekolah lo." Candaku.

Dia lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Dengar ya, itu salah satu senjata ninja yang aku ciptakan. Kalau sudah jadi aku beritahu kalian." Ucapnya denga senyum lagi.

"Eh, masuk yuk? Denger-denger Danzo lagi ngadain razia. Murid yang ketahuan diam diluar kelas bakal digiring ke kesiswaan." Ajak Kiba.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera masuk ke kelas. Berurusan sama Danzo lagi? Sorry ya, udah bosen. Garing, masem!

Tapi, harus duduk bersebelahan sama Sasuke juga penderitaan. Eh, emang ada orang yang betah kalau musuhan dengan teman sebangku? Jelas enggak kuatkan.

Biarpun disekolah kalian punya sahabat yang sangat dekat dan selalu nyambung. Sadarilah, kalau orang yang paling dekat dengan kalian di kelas itu adalah teman sebangku kalian sendiri. Sadar enggak? Siapa yang sering kalian ajak kerja sama saat ulangan? Siapa yang sering kalian pinjamkan barang-barang kalau lupa bawa? Siapa yang sering kali kalian ajak curhat dan ngobrol saat jam pelajaran? Jelas teman sebangku kan?

Yah, mending ngalah deh. Aku lalu berjalan dengan kecepatan cahaya ke bangkuku. Sasuke bersifat sangat cool. Inget, dia kan poker face! Dengan ragu aku menyapanya.

"Sasukee…" dengan nada yang agak manja.

"Hn…" Jawabnya sambil menoleh kearahku. "Bukannya kita musuhan ya?" terangnya sambil memandangku sadis.

"Yah, kita baikan aja yuk? Aku yang salah dah…" Rayuku lagi. Semoga mempan.

"Yaudah, enggak enak juga musuhan sama teman sebangku. Untung kita sebangku." Jawabnya pelan. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan berlagak sok cuek. Aku lalu duduk disebelahnya dengan ragu. Di depanku duduk Kiba dan Ino, aku tidak tahu kenapa Ino bisa pas banget sekelas sama Sasuke. Bukan rahasia umum lagi ya? Kalau Ino tu fans nomer 1 nya Sasuke. Coba periksa hapenya mungkin ada ribuan foto Sasuke. Dan jika kita bertanya seputar Sasuke pasti dia bisa menjawab. Stalker memang mengerikan.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe, akhirnya bisa juga post Fanfict ini. Doakan aku semoga aku minat dan tambah serius lagi nulis ya? Soalnya aku itu orangnya Moody. Paling nanti hasilnya setengah jadi. Tapi semoga fict ini tidak begitu ya?

Makasi buat yang udah review aku jadi semangata nulis deh! thanks buat sarannya ya? Maksi banyak! Aku ga tau musti ngomong apa. Tapi makasi banyak!

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing :

Sasuke U- Tenten

Rated :

T

Ayooo, mulai….

"Tenten, apa itu yang kau kerjakan?" teriak Kazekage dari meja guru. Dia memergokiku sedang bermain-main dengan tepung. Aku lalu tersipu malu kemudian menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Sementara Sasuke yang duduk disebelahku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aku dimarahi.

Hari ini praktek Biologi itu lho soal berapa banyak kandungan karbohidrat dari beberapa jenis makanan. Bahan makanannya terdiri dari jagung, tepung-tepungan, singkong, dan lain-lain yang kita punya. Alat pengujinya berupa betadine.

Karena kelompokku yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Ino sudah selesai duluan ya, aku main-main dulu. Aku masukan semua sisa-sisa tepung yang aku bawa ke dalam mangkuk kecil aku tuangkan 100 ml air. Lalu bejek-bejek pakai tangan sampai lengket. Haha, menyenangkan sekali. Shikamaru hanya menatapku seperti orang bodoh. Ino juga hanya bengong melihatku sementara Sasuke mencampurkan sisa-sisa makanan lain ke dalam mangkuk.

Bentuknya sekarang tidak karuan dan tambah lengket. Tanganku jadi nafsuan buat mencet-mencet eh salah ngaduk-ngaduk pakai tangan. Sasuke lalu cekikikan melihat tingkahku. Sampai Kazekage melihatku.

"Jangan main-main terus ya, Tenten. Cuci tangan cepat." Perintahnya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Iya…" Aku lalu keluar dari laboratorium dan berlari kecil di toilet. Lima menit kemudian aku balik lagi. Sesampainya di lab aku disambut bak artis. Semuanya kompak bertepuk tangan, bersiul-siul dan mencibirku saat aku tiba. Aku hanya nyengir saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku memang hiperaktif tidak bisa diam. Aku lalu melempar senyum ke Kazekage sebelum aku duduk. Biasa pasang tampang innocent dulu. Haha.

"Emang enak dimarah? Usil sih!" cibir Sasuke yang duduk disebelahku. Nampaknya dia sangat senang ya kalau aku dimarah.

"Diemin. Aku enggak dimarah kok. Cuma diberi teguran aja." Jawabku dengan entengnya.

"Lain kali jangan tepung doang yang dimainin. Eek kucing sama anjing aja campur-campur, bejek-bejek. Terus kukus jadiin kue." Pekik Shikamaru yang memandangiku dengan bosan.

"Tenang aja, nanti aku buatin. Special buat Shikamaru. Perlu aku kirimin ke rumah?" otakku yang emang udah enggak beres. Dengan secepat kilat merespon omongan Shikamaru.

"Ya ok. Nanti diatasnya taburin parutan keju, meses, madu sama susu kental manis ya?" Shikamaru ikut-ikutan setres.

"Ok, nanti kalo ada yang berminat hubungi aku ya?" aku lalu mengedipkan sebelah mataku untuk Shikamaru jelek ini.

"Apa sih, kok pada ngomongin eek? Udah serius-serius." Bentak Ino yang nampaknya mulai jijik dengan proyek kue eek yang diusulkan Shikamaru.

"Tau nih. Tenten ini nakal banget." Shikamaru dengan innocentnya menyalahkan aku.

"Ape pikir Shikamaru nih. Apa-apa Tenten. Udah deh, aku tau aku terkenal, aku tahu aku cantik dan pintar tapi jangan salahin aku dong. Gini dah susahnya jadi orang cantik." Celetukku dengan pedenya.

"Kalo segini cantik. Jeleknya seberapa?" cemooh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menunjukku dengan jijik.

"Iya, kalo segini aja udah cantik. Kak Yoona, Samui sama Erika itu apa namanya?" Ino ikut-ikutan menyambung omongan Sasuke.

"Udah ah. Kalian semua emang pada sirik sama aku. Aku juga capek berdebat. Takut menang!" jawabku cepat.

Tiba-tiba Kazekage memelototi aku lagi dari depan. "Kelompoknya Tenten harap tenang ya? Jangan main-main saja. Kalau waktunya belajar ya belajar."

Aku lalu menundukan kepala lagi. Sialan, lagi-lagi namaku yang dibawa-bawa. Sementara itu Shikamaru, Ino dan Sasuke hanya menertawaiku.

"Udah denger apa yang dibilang Kazekage? Jangan main-main aja." Cemoohan mulai terlontar dari bibir Sasuke yang laknat itu.

"Nakal sih!" ejek Ino.

"Enak aja, kalian juga terlibat tahu. Inget kelompoknya Tenten bukan Tenten tok." Protesku yang sama sekali tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Tapi yang namanya yang dibawa-bawa kan Tenten aja. Kami enggak." Ejek Ino lagi.

"Terserahlah. Malas aku berdebat sama kalian semua. Takut menang!"

Aku malas berbelit-belit. Aku lalu menjauhkan jarakku beberapa senti dari Sasuke jelek itu. kemudian aku berpangku tangan dan melamun. Sekilas aku melihat Kazekage menatapku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kemudian dia menatapku lagi kali ini dengan jelas.

"Kenapa sih, Kazekage senang sekali menatapku. Tatap yang lain sana!" Pekikku. Aku kesal sekali. Semua teman-temanku memandangku sambil menahan senyum. Sementara Kazekage tetap bersikap dingin dan mencoba tidak memperdulikan kata-kataku.

"Haha, aku hitung-hitung kau sudah 3 kali dimarah Kazekage." Celetuk Kiba yang duduk di depanku. Ino dan Sasuke hanya menatapku sambil menahan senyum.

Lamunanku pun buyar gara-gara Kiba tiba-tiba membuka topik pembicaraan yang pasti akan membuatku berkata "Terserah, aku malas berdebat dengan kalian takut menang!"

"Dia enggak dimarah hanya ditegur." Si Poker Face yang duduk disebelahku ini entah kenapa doyan banget nyeletuk. Pingin aku cekek deh.

"Hahaha! Lagian usil sih, makannya jadi cewek jangan nakal." Cemooh Kiba sambil menarik hidungku yang mancung ini.

"Iiih! Apaan sih?" protesku sambil mengusap-usap hidungku. "Tuh kan! gara-gara Kiba hidungku tercemar!"

Kiba lalu menatapku dengan bodoh kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Emang dasar hidung jelek. Mau tercemar enggak tercemar tetap saja jelek."

Sasuke lalu ikut-ikutan ngajak perang. "Wah, bagus sekali kata-katamu Kiba. Like!"

"Udah deh. walaupun kalian menghinaku begini tapi dalam hati kalian pasti memuji-muji diriku." Elakku cepat. Lebih baik keGR-an dari pada mati ditempat gara-gara enggak bisa jawab omongan mereka. "Lagian Kazekage itu sombong banget. Padahal masih seumuran tapi gayanya sok tua!"

"Susah ngomong sama orang ke-GR-an! Alah, kamu jangan ngina-ngina si Gaara gitu dong. Nanti jatuh cinta lho!" balas Kiba.

Aku lalu diam. Malas menjawab omongan mereka. Takut menang! Aku lalu melamun lagi sambil menerawang jauh membayangkan wajah Neji yag sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Eh, Mizukage kok lama banget ya? Dia sudah terlambat 30 menit lho!" tiba-tiba Temari nyeletuk dari arah belakang. Aku lalu memutar leherku 180 derajat agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Yaudah. Itu bagus malah!" jawabku.

"Bagas, bagus. Nanti kelas kita dimarah lagi dibilang enggak disiplin, kelas berandalan. Tenten cari gih. Kamu kan Wakil Ketua Kelas!" pekik Temari dengan naluri keibuannya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Aku? Oooo, tidak bisa." Jawabku. Maaf ya Om Sule, kata-katamu aku copas. "Kenapa enggak suru aja si Rambut Nanas yang lagi tidur dengan nyenyak disebelahmu."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya yang pulas. Kemudian memandangku dengan death glare. "Apa-apaan sih kamu. Nglempar tugas ke orang lain. Kan kamu yang disuruh!"

"Yee, halloooo… Kamu amnesia ya? Yang jadi ketua kelas siapa? Menjemput guru itu adalah tugas Ketua Kelas."

Tiba-tiba muncul perempatan jalan dari jidat Shikamaru. "Lagian siapa sih yang milih aku jadi ketua kelas? Merepotkan!" protes Shikamaru yang masih belum bisa menerima takdirnya sebagai ketua kelas.

Sebenarnya, kanidat-kanidat perangkat kelas itu…

Adalah pilihannya si Kara!

Sebenarnya dia diperintahkan untuk mengadakan voting buat pemilihan ketua kelas. Tapi dia enggak mau repot jadinya dia menulis nama-nama perangkat kelas sesuai penilaian dia.

Ketua Kelas : Shikamaru Nara

Wakil Ketua Kelas : Tenten

Sekertaris : Temari

Bendahara : Kimihamaru

Seandainya, mereka yang dipilih menjadi kanidat tahu siapa yang menjerumuskan mereka ke jalan iblis. Pasti Kara udah jadi sapi panggang. Aku mengetahui itu semua karena kebetulan aku melihat kertas itu di meja Shizune. Dan aku tahu persis, hanya satu bocah yang punya tulisan jelek macam itu.

"Udahlah, pasrah aja. Cepet cari Mizukage sana!" perintaku dengan nada malas.

"Malas ah! Diemin aja dimarah. Lagi pula dihukum bersama-sama satu kelas." Shikamaru masih tidak bergeser satu senti pun dari tempatnya.

"Yaah, payah kau. Itu namanya tidak bertangung jawab!" kali ini Temari yang angkat bicara.

"AAAAHHHH! Kalian semua berisik. Suru Sasuke aja sana. Dia kan anak emas anak kesayangan." Protes Shikamaru. Kali ini dia frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Melihat Shimaru yang kesusahan aku ikut membantunya. "Ah, iya. Sasuke, jemput Cinderella sana!" perintahku dengan nada suara yang cempreng.

Kini muncul perempatan jalan di jidat Sasuke. Dia lalu memelototi aku dan Shikamaru dengan death glare. Tapi emang dasar tampang innocent mau diapain aja tak pernah gentar. Karena kita tidak takut apa-apa dan berwajah tebal.

Aku ceritakan ya, Setiap minggu masing-masing Kage pasti mempunyai jam mengajar disini. Nah, Mizukage itu adalah The Most of Killer Teacher yang patut dibasmi disini. Dia itu galak banget, cerewet abistu doyan banget motong-motong nilai. Ganjen lagi! Sukanya mepet sama cowok-cowok cakep. Kelas 1-A adalah kelas yang sering dimusuhin sama dia. Gara-gara kita suka nyeletuk dan protes sama cara gajar dia. Coba enggak ada Poker Face disebelahku ini pasti ini kelas udah dihancurin.

Yah, aku akui. Sekarang pamor Sasuke memang melejit. Entah siapa yang menobatkan dia menjadi cowok terganteng disekolah bahkan dia digossipkan sudah menggeser Itachi. Si Mizukage itu naksir berat sama Sasuke. Pokoknya sering banget muji-muji dia apa-apa yang bagus-bagus Sasuke. Apa-apa yang jelek pasti salah satu personli 1-A.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu. cepat cari sana!" perintahku masih dengan tampang innocent. Bodo amat, mau ngeluarin death glare tingkat dewa **emang ada** aku tidak akan gentar.

"Kenapa harus aku?" jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Pake nanyak lagi. Kamu kan kesayangannya dia, anak emas!" jawab Shikamaru masih dalam posisi tidur tentunya.

"Males banget!" jawabnya pendek.

"Udah deh. Ayo, Sasuke. Aku temenin." Aku lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berdiri. Kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Kiirr- kirrrr…." Suara teriakan ricuh itupun kini memenuhi kelas.

"Apaan sih? Kan cuma mau nyari Mizukage!" protesku.

"Enggak usah pegangan tangan gini!" Ketus Kiba. Dia lalu melepas tanganku menjauh dari tangan Sasuke.

Eh? Si Kiba kenapa sih?

Sementara Sasuke sih cuek-cuek saja.

"Enggak usah pada alay deh…" celetuk Sasuke dengan pandanga dingin. "Eh, Tenten! Jadi enggak temenin aku." Teriaknya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Eh!" aku terkesiap. "Ayo cepat!"

Alhasil Mizukage memang tidak mengajar hari ini. Yaah, nyape-nyapein aja nyari dia. Aku lalu dengan girangnya keluar dari ruang guru. Siapa juga yang enggak seneng kalau guru Killer enggak ngajar di kelas? Waah, happy banget.

"Hei, kau mau ke kelas?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang berjalan disampingku. Aku melihatnya sedang menunduk memerhatikan jam.

"Jelas lah. Emang kamu mau kemana?"

"Nanggung ah, sepuluh menit lagi bel. Ngantin yuk?" ajaknya dengan polos dan tanpa beban.

Aku lalu berhenti dan mengijap-ngijapkan mataku kearahnya. Seperti biasa dia menatapku seperti sedang melihat orang bodoh. Dengan cuek dia tetap berjalan menuju kantin.

"Sasuke tunggu!" teriaku yang sudah tertinggal 10 meter dari cowok itu. Dia lalu berhenti dan berbalik menatapku.

"Hn…" katanya.

"Tunggu, aku ikut deh." jawabku. Aku lalu berjalan dibelakangnya.

Huh, kalau aku berjalan dibelakangnya rasanya aku tenggelam. Aku baru sadar aku pendek. Tinggiku hanya sebahu cowok ini. Karena tidak nyaman aku memilih berjalan disebelahya. Dia berjalan seperti biasa sok keren. Tangannya dimasukan ke saku celana dan berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya sedikit. Kemudian dia memutar kepalanya 180 derajat tepat kearahku.

"Hey, bodoh. Kenapa kau pindah? Tidak betah ya, jauh-jauh dari aku." Katanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Idih, jangan GR ya. Aku malas kau belakangi. Kau tahu aku pendek, kalau aku jalan dibelakangmu aku tidak terlihat!"

Dia lalu tersenyum tipis kearahku."Kau tahu, kau gadis tercerewet, terkritis dan terblak-blakan yang pernah aku temui."

"So?" aku tidak mengerti akan jatuh kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Jadi yang bisa aku jawab hanya kata itu.

"Kau bodoh!" jawabnya dengan ketus. Kemudian dia berjalan semakin cepat meninggalkan aku jauh dibelakang. Aku lalu berlari mengejarnya. Menarik-narik bajunya agar dia menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi itu sia-sia. Dia malah kini menarik tanganku agar langkahku bisa secepat dia. Dengan lemasnya aku terpaksa membiarkan tanganku ditarik-tarik olehnya.

"Dasar rakus. Itu sudah mangkuk kedua. Kau perempuan tapi makan banyak sekali. Pantas bulat!" cemoohnya Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Apa sih, baru mangkuk kedua lho! Aku lapar tidak boleh aku makan banyak?" aku melanjutkan aktivitasku yaitu menyruput mie ayam kantin yang rasanya mantap.

"Tapi kau kan perempuan. Kalau kau gendut siapa yang mau denganmu?" Sasuke lalu menyedot es teh manis yang tadi dia pesan.

"Iih, kau seperti Ibuku saja. Kalau aku gendut ya?..." aku lalu berfikir dan membayangkan sesuatu. "Mungkin aku berjodoh dengan Chouji."

Sasuke lalu tertawa dengan sadisnya. "Wah, ide bagus tuh. Keluarga bulat. Nanti akan lahir banyak bola-bola buah hubungan kalian."

Aku lalu menendang kaki Sasuke dengan kasar. Sialan! "Sekali lagi ngejek aku gigit kau!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Tantangnya.

Cih, dia pikir aku lemah sekali sehingga tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Sombong! Dengan cepat aku menarik tangan kananya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Heh, heh! Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan kecepatan kilat aku mengigit tangannya yang putih itu. Dia lalu merintih kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hei… Apa-apaan kau! AKHHHH!" jeritnya. "Lepaskan, Bodoh!"

Karena kasihan padanya aku lepaskan tangannya yang jelek itu. Aku teringat akan suatu hal. Mulutku bisa terinfeksi kalau menggigit tangannya lama-lama.

"Cih, bisa kena rabies aku." Katanya sambil meringis dengan nelangsa. "Awas kau ya? Aku bunuh kau nanti."

"Diemin. Nantangin sih!" jawabku ngasal. Tapi rasanya bersalah juga ya? "Mana tanganmu? Sini aku obtain."

Sasuke lalu menatapku dengan death glare. "Belum puas kau menggigitnya? Mau kau apakan lagi tanganku?"

Aku lalu membalas death glarenya dengan devil glare "Kau ini kenapa sih? Niatku kan baik. Aku bisa menggunakan ninjitsu medis kok. Gini-gini aku pernah diajari Ino."

Dia lalu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Percayalah padaku. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan tanganmu ganti dengan tanganku. Bagaimana?"

Dengan ragu dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku lalu menyuruhnya meletakan tangannya diatas meja.

"Liat aku beraksi ya?" aku lalu melontar senyum kearahnya.

"Beraksi apanya? Lagakmu sudah seperti pahlawan. Padahal ini semua ulahmu!" pekiknya.

"Sudah, tak usah berisik. Ssssssstttt!"

Aku lalu memfokuskan cakraku ketangan kemudian muncul cakra berwarna hijau dari tanganku. Aku lalu mengalirkannya ke tangan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan lukanya mulai menghilang. Dan aku tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya. Perlahan lukanya menghilang.

"Haha, Tenten emang TOP!"

"Apanya? Sakura bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari kau." Cela Sasuke.

"Apa kata lo deh. yang penting aku berhasil." Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. melihat hasil kerjaku berhasil.

Tiba-tiba ada suara cempreng yang muncul dari arah pintu kantin.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak perempuan dari pintu kantin. Suara detak sepatunya mendakan dia sedang berlari menuju arah Sasuke. Dan kini perempuan itu sudah jatuh dipangkuan Sasuke.

Aku lalu mendongak kearah Sasuke. Aku lalu memonyongkan bibir lagi. Sudah tahu siapa yang sedang pasang aksi sama Sasuke. Kak Yoona!

Masih inget kan? Itu anak buahnya Kak Samui yang waktu itu ngata-ngatain aku. Cih, berselang sehari menjelang kejadian itu dia mencari aku ke kelas sambil berkacak pinggang. Ngajak-ngajak kak Erica lagi. Kalau mau duel one by one song.

Tapi niatnya terurung saat memasuki kelasku dan memergoki aku sedang duduk bersama dewa tanpam (SASUKE versi YOONA) alhasil dia bengong di depan kelas. Setelah disadari oleh Shikamaru. Issh, lebay.

Kemudian dia memanggilku ralat lebih tepatnya memerintaku keluar. Setelah diluar kelas.

"Sebenarny aku kesini mau mencari perhitungan denganmu. Tapi niatku urung. Siapa cowok ganteng itu?" tanya Kak Yoona dengan mata berbinar-binar setelah mengucapkan kalimat cowok ganteng itu.

"Siapa?" jawabku pura-pura tidak tahu. Gila, cantik-cantik gini doyan ama brondong.

"Itu yang duduk disebelahmu." Jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi histeris.

"Itu…. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabku ketus.

"APAAA? UCHIHA? BERARTI ADIKNYA ITACHI DONG!" Kak Yoona histeris lagi. Ditambah lagi dia lagi senyam-senyum sendiri sekarang. Ish, ganjen!

"Iya, kenapa? Baru tahu? Ketinggalan banget lo." Meskipun aku kurangajar dan lupa akan semboyan kakak kelas. Tapi kalau hanya sama Kak Yoona aku enggak gentar.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku baru tahu?" kali ini sombongnya kembali seperti sedia kala. "Sekarang beri aku nomer hapenya, alamat email, facebook dan twitternya dia!"

"Pake apa?" Jawabku masih dengan nada nantang.

"Udah deh, bawel banget. Kasi enggak? Mau aku bawa kakak kelas yang lain besok? Gimana kalo bawa Kak Deidara jadi bodyguardnya? Secara dia kan naksir berat sama aku." Lagi-lagi sombongnya menyebar kemana-mana. Bukan gossip lagi kalau Kak Deidara memang lagi kesemsema ama cewek cantik ini. Tapi sayang, dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh gadis jahat ini.

"Iyaiya…. Nomor hapenya 0xxxxxxxxxxxxx!" Jawabku sambil menyodorkan hapeku ke wajahnya. Kak Yoona lalu secepat kilat merogoh hape IPhone 4G nya dan secepat kilat menyatat nomor itu di hapenya. "Nama FBnya Sasuke Uchiha. Twitternys Uchiha_Sasuke. Udah seneng kan?"

Kak Yoona lalu senyam-senyum sendiri. dia lalu pergi tanpa pamit dan menghampiri Kak Erica yang menunggunya di tangga kelas 1.

Huh, aku ingin melempar kepala belakangnya pakai sepatu. Udah sombong, judes, galak, sok berkuasa. Memang Tuhan enggak adil ya? Memberikan wajah secantik itu tapi sifat sejelek itu.

**Kembali ke cerita…**

"Sasuke, kamu makan apa? Kamu rajin ngantin ya?" rayu Kak Yoona dengan wajah cantiknya yang kini berbinar-binar. Sementara suara judesnya dibuat semanis mungkin. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Heh, kok kau makan bersama Dakochan ini?" Kini Kak Yoona menatapku dengan hina. Sabar, sabar, kalau bukan senior udah aku mutilasi dari dulu!

"Karena aku yang mengajaknya." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Apa? Tidak salah dengar? Ayolah, aku tahu dia yang memaksa-maksamu untuk menemaninya makan. Aku hafal watak dan strategi cewek-cewek centil." Kelak Kak Yoona dengan soknya.

"Kakak ngomong sambil berkaca ya?" aku sudah cukup sabar ya? Kalau aku meledak jangan salahkan aku karena kau yang memulainya.

"Kau bilang apa?" kali ini Kak Yoona mulai melotot. Dia mulai mendelik kearahku. Tapi aku cuek, terserah lo deh.

"Memang apa yang kakak dengar tadi?" sebagai murid baru aku memang cukup terbilang kurangajar.

Sasuke yang sudah mulai tidak betah dengan suasana ini. Lalu menarik tanganku, spontan saja dia bangun aku ikut bangun.

"Ke kelas, yuk?" ajaknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memasrahkan tanganku ditarik olehnya. Kak Yoona yang melihat kejadian ini semakin panas. Serasa ada uap-uap yang keluar dari kepalanya. Kami sudah semakin menjau dari tempat Kak Yoona.

Aku jadi punya rencana. Aku lalu menggandeng tangan kanan Sasuke. Aku melepaskan tanganku yang ditarik Sasuke. Sekarang tanganku sudah gelojotan di lengan Sasuke.

Hahaha, entah apa ekspresi Kak Yoona saat itu. intinya aku senang ^^

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeyey! Berkat ada yang ngereview jadi doyan nulis hehe ^^**

**Gomawo ^^ (kok pake bahasa korea)**

**Hehe, pokoknya aku seneng banget deh udah ada yang review, ada yang suka ceritanya. Makasi banget ya? Cuma itu aja yang bisa aku bilang **

**Oya, maaf ya jika ada beberapa OC disini. Terutama si Kara. Soalnya kan ini SMA, susah juga nentuin siapa aja tokoh-tokoh yang musti dipake jadi make OC deh. tapi makasi deh banyak yang dukung. Widy jadi seneng ^^**

**Satu lagi, tau kenapa judulnya Speak Now, mungkin deket-deket ending kalian akan tau ^^**

**Lanjutt…..**

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing :

Sasuke U- Tenten

Rated :

T

"Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" suara teriakan Ino menggelegar memenuhi isi ruangan.

Baru lima menit yang lalu aku come back ke kelas bareng Sasuke setelah sedikit dibuat mual-mual oleh aksi Kak Yoona.

Di kelas Ino sudah murka. Aku melihat dia memukul-mukul Kiba dengan tasnya. Ada apa gerangan? Aku lalu bengong sambil perpangku tangan melihat mereka bertengkar. Sementara Sasuke hanya tertidur pulas disebelahku.

"KIBA! APA MAKSUDMU MENGOTAK-ATIK ACCOUNT FACEBOOKKU! ITU PRIVASY!" teriak Ino dengan suara berkoar-koar.

"Yee, bukan salahku. Salah sendiri kenapa lupa logout account facebookmu sendiri!" pekik Kiba yang menahan pukulan Ino dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tapi kau usil! Apa maksudmu update status aneh seperti itu! Terus kenapa mengirim permintaan hubungan ke Shino! Membusuk kau!" Ino masih Kilaf. Dia memukul, mukul Kiba dengan sadis. Sementara aku hanya mengantuk dibuatnya.

Ada apa sih? Iseng aku membuka Facebook lewat hape dan melihat profil Ino.

"EMMMPPHH~~!" aku menahan sekuat tenaga tawaku yang akan meledak.

_**Ino Yamanaka**_ Aku sayang sekali dengan Shino. Meskipun kau dibaluti serangga. Tapi aku sayang kau.

_156Suka - 64 Komentar_

Waduuh, Kiba mantap bener. Aku lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Kiba sadis!

Yah, memang Shino Aburame itu digossipkan naksir berat sama Ino sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Sayang, dia jelas kalah saingan sama Sasuke yang diidolakan Ino sejak TK. Jadi, dia hanya memendam perasaannya. Sampai suatu hari dia curhat sama Kiba kalau dia suka sama Ino. Jelas banget dia curhat sama orang yang salah. Secara, Kiba itu doya banget ngerjain Ino.

Contoh, kalau dia lagi diam-diam ngambil foto Sasuke dari bangku depan. Kiba pasti menepis tangannya kek, batuk-batuk ga jelas. Bahkan pernah gilanya overdosis. Dia ngadu ke Sasuke kalau dia mau di foto.

"Sa, liat Ino mau moto lu tuh!" jelas aja Ino speechless. Mukanya memerah semua, sementara Sasuke hanya cuek pura-pura tidak tahu.

Contoh lain, misalnya saat Ino tiba-tiba PMS dikelas. Mendadak dan tanpa persiapan! Jelas aja dia pasang tampang cemas dan ketakutan. Sejumlah keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya. Badannya juga gemetar. Kiba merasa aneh melihat tingkah Ino. Dia dengan prihatinnya bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kiba dengan prihatin.

Ino lalu menatapnya dengan ragu. "Bisa bantu aku? Tolong tanya anak-anak yang lain ada yang PMS enggak? Kalo ada mintain pembalut dong."

Kiba lalu mengerutkan alis. "Buat apa?"

"Eee.. ee… aku lagi PMS. Mendadak banget. Rokku udah penuh isi darah nih. Tolong dong Kiba." Tenten menatapnya dengan wajah meringis.

Kiba dengan mantap mengangguk. Ino memasang tampang lega. Akan tetapi…. Dia cerita pada orang salah!

Dia lalu berdiri di atas meja guru dan teriak-teriak enggak jelas.

"Eeeh, ada yang lagi PMS enggak? Ino lagi mendadak PMS tuh! Dia minta pembalut. Ada yang bawa? Please dong, roknya dia udah penuh darah!" duh, suaranya itu ngalahin suara Pak Danzo yang suka ngasi pengumuman lewat speaker sekolah.

Kontan semuanya tersentak. Cewek-cewek mukanya pada merah semua, sementara para cowok-cowok malah cekikikan dan banyak diantara mereka yang menggoda Ino.  
>"Kau lagi PMS ya? Liat bercak darahnya dong…" Goda Kara. Si kecil laknat itu.<p>

"Kau mau aku belikan pembalut merek apa?" ejek Kimihamaru.

"Hey, kalau lagi PMS bagusnya olah raga? Mau aku temenin jogging?"

"Orang lagi PMS bagusnya makan sayur. Nih aku bawa kangkung mau?"

Otomatis Ino meledak. Dia dengan berat hati menahan malu. Pulang sekolah dia melenyapkan Kiba dengan sekali pukulan yang membuatnya terpental ke angkasa.

Balik ke Ino dan Shino.

Nama mereka mirip sih, jodoh mungkin (kata Kiba). Akan tetapi Ino sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Shino karena dia terlalu pasif. Lagi pula, dia masih belum pensiun dari hobby abadinya yaitu menguntit Sasuke.

Ino makin kilaf aja. Dia memukul Kiba semakin keras dan membabi buta. Kiba sudah teriak, meringis, menangis(?) tidak mungkin!

"Kau ini. Keterlaluan!" teriak Ino. Dia benar-benar marah.

Aku kasihan juga sama Kiba. Jelek-jelek gitukan dia sering nolong aku. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku berdiri dan mengunci tangan Ino. Sehingga aksi pukul-pukulan ini selesai.

"Ino… Insyaf… Insyaf… sebagai manusia yang beriman dan berpahala tinggi. Memang ada saja jin-jin yang suka mengganggu hidup kita dan menguji kesabaran kita. Jadi tarik nafas… tahan… keluarkan."

Ino dengan bodohnya mau saja menuruti kata-kataku. Sementara Kiba memberiku dearth glare karena menyebutnya "JIN".

"Kiba, minta maaf!" perintahku pada Kiba.

Tebak apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Marah padaku? Keluar kelas dengan murka karena menganggapku pengkhianat? Salah besar sayaang..

Kiba lalu tertawa kecil sambil menahan senyum dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Ino. "Iya, aku salah. Aku minta maaf!" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Ino masih menatap uluran tangan Kiba dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan ragu dia menjabat tangan itu.

"Pokoknya bersihkan namaku di facebook!" Ino lalu duduk dengan kasar dibangkunya dia meringis. Kesal sekali!

Sementara Kiba hanya tertawa dengan sadisnya. Aku lalu duduk diatas meja Ino dan menatap wajah mereka berdua.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat wajah kalian mirip ya? Berarti jodoh!" aku tidak tau entah kenapa aku jadi keceplosan begini.

Kiba lalu menatapku lekat-lekat dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?" kata Kiba. Dari matanya aku bisa melihat kekecewaan dan kemarahan dari kalimatu barusan.

"Lupakan! Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapku ketus.

Kiba aneh ya? Entah sejak kapan dia jadi seperhatian dan sebaik ini padaku?

Kemarin contohnya. Saat aku dan Kiba ditugaskan membeli bahan-bahan untuk uji praktek laboratorium tadi. Di pasar dia perhatian banget. Tanganku digenggam terus. Seolah-olah aku ini anak kecil yang takut hilang. Begitu pula saat pulang dari pasar, dia langsung menelponku dan menanyakan apakan aku kecapekan? Sudah makan? Dan semoga mimpi indah.

Aneh…

Dia juga baik sekali padaku. Kalau aku suru dia belanjain di kantin dia mau dengan senang hati. Enggak perlu bayar lagi. Coba Sasuke! Mana mau dia, paling nanti aku dicela-cela dan diberi seribu kata menusuk.

Tanpa sadar aku bengong sambil menatap Kiba. Sementara Ino masih mengatur nafas mengembalikan emosinya. Sementara Kiba kini sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya guna membersihkan nama Ino di facebook. Sementara Sasuke? Jelas tidur lah! Dia itu beda tipis sama Babi tau. Ke sekolah kalau ada jam kosong dia tidur. Istirahat makan dikantin bel masuk, belajar lagi, tidur. Titisan Babi kali ya?

Aku lalu memutar pandanganku kearah depan. Kearah papan tulis. Papan itu masih kosong. Huh, kenapa aku hobby melamun ya?

Tiba-tiba..

BRUAK, BRAKK… BRUAKKK!

Seorang laki-laki mungil yang waktu itu melemparku dengan lendir sedang berlari menuju kelas dengan rengasnya. Semua benda di tabrak, semua orang disenggol. Alhasil, dia bisa memasuki kelas 1-A dengan badan menabrak pintu.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya gawat gitu? Pikirku dalam hati.

"Heh! Hosh.. hoshh.." dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah dia memaksakan diri berbicara. Dia lalu kini mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian saat merasa lebih baik dia lalu angkat bicara.

"GAWAT! AKU PUNYA BERITA BESAR! NARUTO DITANTANGIN KAK DEIDARA. SEKARANG MEREKA DUEL ONE BY ONE DIHALAMAN BELAKANG!" teriaknya dengan nada berapi-api.

Kontan semuanya terkesiap. Mataku terbelalak. Naruto VS Deidara? Kayaknya keren deh. Aku lalu menghentikan aktivitas melamunku dan hendak menonton pertandingan itu. Aku lalu bangkit dari dudukku. Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang dibuat penasaran dengan kabar itu. anak-anak yang lain dengan secepat kilat sudah berhamburan keluar kelas sambil berlari. Kiba dan Sasuke sudah hilang dari tempat. Ino juga, Shikamaru juga. Tinggal aku sendiri yang lambat merespons berita ini.

Aku juga ikut-ikutan lari ke halaman belakang.

Benar saja, halaman belakang penuh sesak. Banyak banget penontonnya kayaknya semua warga sekolah dibuat geger oleh berita ini. Aku lalu menerobos barisan yang penuh sesak ini. Aku ingin di depan! Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menerobos ribuan manusia yang penuh sesak ini. Akhirnya aku ada dibarisan depan.

Disana aku bisa melihat bocah berkulit coklat, berambut pirang dan bermata biru sudah berdiri dengan mantap di sebelah Kanan. Sementara Kak Deidara yang matanya ilang satu karena ditutupin poni sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan disisi yang berlawana.

Eh? Kok ada Sakura dibelakang Naruto dan Kak Yoona dibelakang Deidara?

Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih? Mau ada tinju ya? Makannya ada cewek-cewek cantik yang mendampingi mereka. duh, kayaknya aku ketinggalan hal seru deh!

Sementara Kak Samui dan Kak Erika ada dibarisan depan. Berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Sesekali mereka melempar pandangan hina ke Sakura. Ini ada apa sih? Aku kok jadi penasaran gini. Aku lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalaku sendiri.

"Aku rasa Naruto yang menang." Celetuk seorang pria jangkung yang berdiri disebelahku.

Sepertinya aku kenal suaranya. Aku lalu menoleh kearahnya KAK ITACHI. Wooaa~~ aku bahagia sekali… Mimpi apa semalam sampai ketemu Kak Itchi. Aku pun nekat mencoleknya. Kemudian dia menoleh kearahku. Blushing… aku malu sekali karena dia tampan sekali. Wow!

Dia lalu tersenyum kearaku. "Tenten ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Hihihi, namaku diingat! Senangnya… dengan malu-malu aku menjawab "Kok inget?"

Itachi lalu tersenyum. "Kalau aku lupa, nanti kau marah." Jawabnya pendek. Mukaku lalu merah padam. Malu. Kak Itachi bisa aja. Coba tanyak Ka Itachi aja deh, siapa tahu dia tau.

"Kak, ini kenapa kok bisa Naruto bertengkar sama Kak Deidara?" tanyaku.

Dia lalu menghela nafas bosan. Sepertinya dia agak enggan bercerita. "Biasa, gara-gara cewek."

"Cewek…?" dahiku mangkin berkerut setelah mendengar ucapan Kak Itachi.

"Iya, asal muasalnya sih si Yoona." Tutur Kak Itachi.

Apa? Yoona? Masak Naruto sekarang naksir Kak Yoona? Wah, ada yang salah nih."Kenapa memangnya? Tolong jelaskan dari awal dong biar aku tahu." Pintaku sambil meringis.

"Yah, dari mana ya?" kak Itachi lalu mengusap-usap dagunya. "Jadi begini. Sakura itu kan katanya cewek paling cantik diangkatan kelas 1 kan? jadi Si Yoona itu penasaran sama dia. Terus dia nyari dia ke kelasnya Sakura. Awalnya sih hanya menyapa saja. Tapi…" Kak Itachi menghentikan ceritanya.

"Tapi apa kak?" aku jadi makin penasaran semangatku menggebu-gebu.

Kak Itachi lalu menarik nafas panjang. "Tiba-tiba dua hari yang lalu Yoona ngelabrak Sakura ke kelasnya. Katanya Si Sakura nyari gara-gara sama Yoona. Sebenernya lebih tepatnya Yoona iri karena akhir-akhir ini pamor Sakura melejit dan dia kini jadi incara cowok-cowok kelas 2 dan 3. Jadi dia kesana mau meringatin Sakura buat jangan kecentilan dan bangga gitu. Sakuranya tersinggung, langsung jambak-jambakan deh. terus, Naruto datang melerai mereka berdua. Jelas aja dia belain Sakura kan? Yoona marah kemarin dia ngadu ke Samui dan Deidara. Mereka langsung dateng deh. Deidara marah besar sama Sakura begitu pula Samui. Kebetulan saat itu Naruto belain Sakura lagi. Deidara marah terus nyari perhitungan deh. "

Aku lalu ternganga. Segitu kerenkah flasbacknya? Persis kayak cerita novel. Sekarang Naruto dan Deidara rela pukul-pukulan kayak gitu hanya karena cewek. Padahal pacaran aja belum, apakah efek cinta separah dan sebesar itu? aku hanya ternga-nga dibuatnya.

"Gila, ini hanya demi cinta." Celetukku pelan. Tapi, jelas saja Kak Itachi bisa mendengarnya. Orangnya ada disebelahku gini. Mepet lagi.

Kak Itachi lalu tersenyum geli kearahku. Wajahku jadi memerah dibuatnya. Habis, senyum Kak Itachi itu maut banget. Bisa bikin siapa saja yang melihatnya bahagia. Pantas saja dia dinobatkan sebagai cowok terganteng seentro sekolah. Abistu Sasuke masuk pamornya digeser deh. hahaha. "Haha, iya juga ya? Laki-laki memang payah." Tuturnya.

Aku lalu megerutkan dahi kemudian tertawa geli. "Kak Itachi lupa sama jenis kelamin sendiri ya?"

Kak Itachi lalu tertawa lagi. "Haha, habis aku agak geli melihat tingkah laki-laki yang rela melukai dirinya sendiri karena cinta."

"Memang Kak Itachi belum pernah merasakannya?" tanyaku asal.

"Belum sih." Jawabnya singkat.

Ohya, aku jadi amnesia. Secara gitu loh cowok paling beken dan T.O.P disekolah karena kegantengannya mana mungkin pernah merasakan susahnya mencari wanita idaman. Secara dia gitu setiap hari diburu sama cewek-cewek sekolahan. Mana pernah ngerasain patah hati? Mana pernah ngerasain putus asa? Bego gue.

"Haha, iya ya. Lagian seorang Kak Itachi yang seorang Top Famous disekolah mana pernah patah hati." Tuturku asal.

Tiba-tiba saja air mukanya berubah datar. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis kearahku. "Siapa bilang aku tidak pernah ditolak?"

Glek!

Shock!

Kupingku masih bener kan? enggak konsletkan? Aku lalu menatap Kak Itachi dengan mulut nganga.

Dia yang geli melihat tingkahku spontan saja mengelus wajahku dengan senyum. Aku jadi sadar deh, kembali ke dunia nyata. Kemudian aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Seriu Kak? Masa sih? Emang siapa cewek yang sok jual mahal gitu sampai-sampai nolak Kak Itachi?" tanyaku setengah berteriak. Mungkin aku agak alay ya? Karena dari nada bicaraku keliatan sekali kalau aku ini orang yang lagi patah hati plus kecewa berat terus marah-marah karena iri akan seorang gadis yang berani nolak Kak Itachi yang keren gini.

"Tapi kamu jangan bilang-bilang ya? Nanti pamor aku turun." Tuturnya sambil ketawa cekikikan. Jelas banget bercadanya. Aku lalu mengangguk dengan mantap. Aku lagi tidak ingin bercanda, aku penasaran siapa gerangan cewek yang pernah nolak Kak Itachi.

Kak Itachi lalu membuka mulutnya. Jantungku sudah Dag-Dig-Dug seerrrrrr!

"Itu, gadis yang sedang berdiri disebelah Erika." Tuturnya peran.

Sebenarnya tanpa menolehpun aku tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi karena mau mengecek lebih jelas lagi jadi aku menoleh lagi. Disebelah Kak Erika telag berdiri Kak Samui dengan angkuhnya. Entah karena ada filter atau pencahayaan dan efek-efek lain yang dibuat oleh angin, awan dan benda alam lainnya. Aku melihat dia begitu…. ….. ….. CANTIK.

Kemudian aku mengangguk mantap. Cowok ganteng dan super famous memang pantas bersanding dengan cewek cantik dan super duper famous juga. Konon, kecantikan Kak Samui itu sudah menyebar luas tidak hanya seentro sekolah saja. Tapi sudah se Konoha lalu berhembur ke Suna lalu beredar lagi ke Iwa dan langsung merebab keseluruh penjuru lima Negara.

Siapa sih yang bilang Kak Samui jelek?

Jelas nobody say that. Sasuke aja mengakui kok kalau Kak Samui cantik. Aku pernah iseng nanya padanya.

"Sa, menurutmu disekolah ini siapa yang paling cantik?" tanyaku.

"Siapa saja boleh. Asalkan banyak yang mengakuinya." Jawabnya ketus.

"Kalau Sakura?"

"Biasa saja." Jawab Sasuke ketus tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Kalau diantara Trio Charly's Angel siapa yang paling cantik?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hn… eeemm… mungkin Samui-senpai." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Kembali ke situasi sekarang. Masih dengan Kak Itachi disebelahku. Ternyata, sampai Kak Itachi juga terkena wabah kecantikan Kak Samui. Memang dia cantik sih, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka melihat, yah! Aku akui, disaat pertama aku melihat mereka. memang sudah jelas terlihat kalau Kak Samui yang tercantik. Tapi, entah kenapa aku suka melihat wajahnya si… si…si… yah, aku akui deh aku suka melihat wajahnya si Yoona.

Dia manis, imut-imut. Itu nilai plusnya diantara Kak Samui dan Erika. Samui dan Erika memang cantik, tapi cantiknya elegan dan jarang senyum. Anggun lah.

Yoona memang cantik sih, nilai plusnya itu manis dan imut-imut dia juga sering obral senyum tapi untuk segelintir orang yang dia kenal. Itu yang membuatku senang melihat wajahnya. Tapi semenjak aku tahu sifat aslinya dan semenjak kejadian aku nabrak dia aku jadi enek melihat wajahnya. Apalagi jika aku melihatnya cari-cari perhatian dengan Sasuke.

"Kak, sejak kapan suka sama Kak Samui?" tanyaku asal. Aku tebak habis ini pasti Kak Itachi speechless. Ternyata tidak. Dia mau meladeni ocehanku.

"Udah lama. Kan dari kelas 1 sekelas sama dia. Tapi baru berani ngungkapin baru, baru ini." Jawabnya santai.

"Oooh, baru-baru ini. Pantas saja gossipnya belum menyebar ke kuping adik kelas." Batinku. "Yaudah, Kak Itachi sabar aja. Nanti pasti ketemu sama jodoh lain kok. Kakak kan ganteng." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Makasi. Kamu juga cantik kok." Jawabnya.

Aku enggak akan GR dengernya karena itu jelas-jelas FI.T.N.A.H! aku cantik? Jelas tidak lah. Aku sadar diri. Kalau aku GR-Gran untuk membela diriku sendiri aku sering mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya bercanda. Kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ino, Sakura, Lee atau teman-teman seangkatanku pasti aku langsung blusing dan GR. Kalau kak Itachi? Jelas saja bohong itu hanya buat aku terhibur dan tidak terpuruk dengan takdir. Karena tidak terlahir sebagai gadis poluler dan dianungrahi wajah secantik dewi.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang cowok yang berdiri ditengah-tengah barisan. Kak Sasori? Dia mau-mauin diri jadi wasit? Waah, pasti pertandingan seru nih.

Aku terkadang heran dengan murid-murid sekolah ini. Kalau ada yang berantem bukannya dilerai dan disatukan untuk baikan. Malah dikompor-kompori buat duel one by one. Lihat saja sekarang, para seniorpun kini meminjam bangku di kantin dan membentuk sebuah panggung penonton kecil dekat lapangan. Ada yang bawa makanan, minuman bahkan kamera untuk mengabadikan moment mereka bersorak-sorak menyebutkan nama jagoan mereka. kan ini juga dijadikan ajang taruhan.

Sasori lalu mengambil sebuah bendera merah dari saku celananya. Naruto dan Deidara sudah bersiap-siap. Deidara sudah mempersiapkan banyak kejutan ledakan tanah liat untuk hadiah keberaniannya pada senior. Bisa kita lihat, belum apa-apa dia sudah mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia nampak santai dan tidak tegang.

Membuat kita penasaran siapakah yang akan menang?

Kak Sasori kini memasang aba-aba. "Baiklah, siap….. mulai…!" teriaknya bendera merah itu pun jatuh ditanah pertanda pertandingan siap dimulai. Penonton sudah ricuh, berteriak dengan berkoar-koar menyebutkan nama jagoan mereka.

Kak Deidara sudah melesat, Naruto juga. Kini kedua manusia itu sudah berada ditengah lapangan.

To be continued

_**jeone aldeon naega anya  
>Brand New Sound<br>Saerowojin nawa hamkke  
>One More Round<br>Dance Dance Dance You'll be wrong This Time  
>Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be Down Down Down Down <strong>_****nyanyi sambil jogged-joged ikutin SNSD****

**Reader : Yah, authornya nyanyi-nyari gaje. **

**Author : Ini enggak gaje. Ini teratur. Sesuai lirik kok. Malu… malu…**

**Reader : ngapain malu? Udah pake baju. Wuuuuu!**

**Author : apa kate lo deh. males berdebat sama kalian, takut menang! (kalimat Tenten yang sebenarnya adalah chiri khas author disekolah :p)**

**Ok, ok Widy disini. Tahu kenapa aku nyanyi. Nyanyi? Aku mau jdi chearleaders buat nyemangatin Deidara sama Naruto yang lagi fighting (malah kikomporin, bukannya dilerai) gimana ceritanya? Udah nista belum? Wkwkwk.. hope kalian suka aja deh. mau tahu siapa yang bakal menang? Pikir aja ya..**

**Kalau Naruto menang, Yoona bakal makin murka karena pamornya bakal bener-bener digeser Sakura.**

**Kalau Deidara menang? Sakura pasti malu banget. Dan dia bakal dijadiin sasaran senior buat dikerjain dan Yoona akan makin berkuasa.**

**Kalau seri? Dua-duanya mati ditempat.. wkwk (author sadis!)**

**Udah ah, pokoknya ikutin aja ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Udah chapter 5 ya? Cepet amat. (ditimpukin para reader yang lama nungguin) haha :D peace ya? ^^V**

**Ayoo, tebak siapa yang menang? **

**Udah dari pada banyak cingcong dan saya juga enggak doyan ngebacot mending langsung aja yaa? ^^**

**Oyaa, saya postingnya cepet soalnya mau ulmum jadi ini hari terakhir saya online menjelang ulmu. Abis itu eksis lagi deh ^^**

**Tolong review dan sarannya **

**Oyaa, maafkan saya ya bagi para anonym yang mau review fict saya tapi tidak bisa jadi saya baru menyadari bahwa ada yang salah pada setting account saya. Tapi jangan khawatir sekarang sudah bisa kok udah saya setting ^^ makasi ya sampe sekarang belum ada para flamers yang ngeflame fict ini.. makasi banyak padahal cacad gini lo.. skalgi lagi makasi **

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing :

Sasuke U- Tenten

Rated :

T

"Waaa, udah mulai!" teriak para penonton yang sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu stand by disini. Aku lalu membuka mata lebar-lebar dan hampir tak berkedip.

Sekarang kedua mempelai, eh salah petarung sudah ada di tengah-tengah arena. Belum apa-apa Kak Deidara sudah memberikan ledakan bertubi-tubi kepada Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menghindari seluruh serangan senior yang jadi pentolan sekolah ini.

Kini Naruto yang menyerang dia melemparkan beberapa kunai kearah perut Kak Deidara. Dengan sigap Kak Deidara menghindar dari setiap buah kunai yang ingin menembus daging perutnya. Wah, seru banget sampai mataku tak berkedip. Lagian udah lama juga enggak nonton pertarungan ninja. Mana sekarang kasusnya belain cewek masing-masing lagi. Mantap!

Tentu saja itu baru pemanasan dari Naruto begitu pula dari Kak Deidara. Kini Kak Deidara sudah bosan main ledak-ledakan. Kini dia dengan kecepatan cahayanya sudah ada dibelakang Naruto. Naruto sudah menyadarinya akan tetapi sia-sia karena Kak Deidara lebih cepat. Dia menendang punggung Naruto dengan kaki kananya. Langsung saja ada darah yang menyembur dari mulut Naruto.

Belum puas akan ulahnya. Kini Kak Deidara berniat menendang kepala Naruto dari arah atas. Mungkin niatnya biar kepalanya belah kalinya. Sadar, sadar itu kepala! Apa Kak Deidara litanya itu semangka ya? Tapi beruntung hal itu tidak terjadi. Naruto menangkap kaki Kak Deidara dan kini Naruto membanting tubuh senpainya ke tanah.

BRUAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!

Suara benturan yang terjadi antara tubuh Kak Deidara dengan tanah. Naruto masih belum sombong dulu. Dengan langkah cepat dia mengeluarkan Kagebunshin no jutsu dan langsung mengeroyok Deidara yang habis tepar.

Naruto ganas! Aku aja mataku melek enggak merem-merem. Begitu pula yang lain. Para sporter yang menjagokan Kak Deidara dalam taruhan langsung marah-marah gaje. Semuanya pada teriak-teriak ada yang buat nambah semangat ada yang mencaci maki Kak Deidara kalau dia kalah dia bakal di bunuh satu angkatan. Emang berani (?)

Disaat-saat telah dikeroyok. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ada ekspresi kesal dan dongkol dari wajah Kak Deidara. Samar-samar aku melihatnya tesrnyum (?)

Dia tersenyum? Bukannya dia lagi digebukin?

Akhirnya selang beberapa detik dari itu aku tahu kenapa dia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba muncul ledakan dahsyat yang bersumber dari tubuh Naruto. Sehingga gumpalan asap tebal kini memenuhi arena dan menyebar ke area penonton.

Ada apa? Naruto mati? Mungkin saja karena ledakan itu keras sekali. Bahkan membuat arena bertarung yang sebenarnya kebun area kelas 2 ini berlubang besar.

Sakura cemas, aku bisa melihat dia menangis. Apa dia khawatir pada Naruto?

Semantara Kak Yoona? Jelas, dia tersenyum puas.

Kemudian asapnya mulai memudar aku bisa melihat Kak Deidara berdiri dengan bangganya di arena. Sementara Naruto ? apakah dia mati?

Kemudian asap semakin lama semakin menipis. Aku bisa melihat tubuh Naruto terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Tangis Sakura pecah. Dia ingin menuju ke tempat Naruto tapi langkahnya dicegat oleh Kiba dan Sasuke (?) sejak kapan mereka disana? Dasar banci tampil bilang aja pingin ambil bagian.

Kemudian tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sebatang kayu. Tangis itu mendadak hilang. Senyum Kak Yoona juga pudar. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dari atas (lagit?) sambil mengeluarkan jurus beruba cakra yang dipusatkan ditelapak tangan sehingga terbentuk seperti bola berwarna biru tau namanya kan? dia kini menyerang Kak Deidara dari belakang.

Bola itu lalu dengan tepatnya mengenai punggung Kak Deidara. Kak Deidara teriak kesakitan. Kemudian badannya terpendal keatas dan mendarat 10 meter dari Naruto jatuh diarea penonton tentunya.

Apakah Kak Deidara mati? Tidak tentunya. Bajunya memang seragamnya memang sobek dan tak berbentuk. Tapi punggungnya tidak ada luka sama sekali. Luka itu langsung menutup dan hilang begitu saja saat dia mendarat. Dia menggunakan cakranya untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Gila, jurus apa itu? mantap banget. Nanti minta diajarin ah~~

Dia lalu bangkit. Penonton yang tadi memenuhi area itu kini jadi menjauh sejauh-jauhnya karena Kak Deidara jatuh disana.

Pertandingan makin seru.

"NARUTOOO! AYO KALAHKAN SENPAIIII!" teriakku dari barisan penonton. Aku bahkan lupa kalau ada Kak Itachi disebelahku. Setelah sadar aku lalu menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Malu! Sementara Kak Itachi, biasa hanya senyam-senyum gaje.

Kak Deidara marah. Dia ngamuk. Dia lalu mengeluarkan jurus. Tangannnya lalu membentuk beberapa bentuk dan simbol. Sepertinya mau ngeluarkan jurus. Naruto juga sibuk dia mengeluarkan kagebunshin no jutsu dan guna menyempurnakan rasengan shuriken miliknya.

Gila, ini sekolah kalo ngeluarin jurus macam itu bisa rusak gedungnya. Mana halaman belakang udah pada bolong-bolong semua.

Sementara Kak Deidara juga mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. Tiba-tiba muncul tali-tali berwarna hitam entah dari mana kemudian tali-tali itu muncul semakin banyak dan kini benda itu berkumpul dan berpusat ditangan kanan Deidara-senpai. Benda ralat aku baru nyadar itu chakra, chakra kegelapan karena berwarna hitam kini membentuk sebuah bola besar. Semakin lama semakin besar dan kini bentuknya sudah sebesar rasengan shuriken milik Naruto. Aku melihat di dalam benda itu dialiri listrik. Tahu bola-bola ramalan itu enggak? Persis kayak gitu.

"Kak Itachi, jurus apa yang dipakai Kak Deidara?" tanyaku.

"Oooh, itu. aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Intinya itu isinya ledakan." Jawabnya dengan santai.

What? Ledakan? Sok semua orang disini pada tenang dan santai? Itu mematikan tau. Gedung sekolah bisa hancur. Kita juga bisa mati di tempat. Kok semuanya pada bego sih? Aku pingin kabur niatku terurung. Abisnya pertarungan kayak gini sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jadi hal ini yang membius dara penonton termasuk aku untuk stay disini.

Disaat jurus itu sudah dianggap sempurna. Mereka siap mengadunya. Mereka lalu mendekat ke arena tengah masih dengan jurus ditangan masing-masing.

Debu-debu, kotoran-kotoran dan tanah-tanah naik keudara akibat kedahsyatan jurus-jurus itu. Debu itu terpaksa membuyarkan pandangan penonton tidak hanya itu debu itu juga siap menyerang mata-mata orang dan menyebabkan penyakit kelilipan.

Aku lalu melindungi mataku dengan lenganku. Begitu pula penonton yang lain?

Heh, sudah 2 menit. Kok belum terdengar ledakan ya? Aku lalu membuka lindungan lenganku. Debu masih merusak jarak pandang. Akhirnya penonton menunggu.

Sudah 10 menit dan debu masih menutupi area. Baru berkurang sedikit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kak Itachi.

Para penonton juga geger dibuatnya. Alhasil debu menipis dan menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja sosok itu muncul di tengah-tengah Deidara-senpai dan Naruto. Dia memegang kedua tangan laki-laki itu yang tadi siap mengadu jurus.

Semuanya ternganga. Low respons. Sosok itu tua, jelek, rambutnya hitam jabrik dan ada banyak perba yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tebak? Si Danzo.

Dibelakangnya telah berdiri lima kage.

Hokage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage dan Mizukage (?). Eh, sejak kapan dia muncul. Katanya absen?

Danzo lalu melepas tangannya yang kini menjewer kuping Naruto dan Deidara-senpai.

"Sudah hebat ya? Memakai sekolah sebagai ajang bertarung?" pekik Danzo jeweran itu jadi semakin kuat. Kak Deidara dan Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Ampun, Pak… Lepasin sayaa…" mohon Deidara senpai. Tapi jelas saja tidak dihiraukan. Tahu dia kan? guru stress tanpa ampun.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kamu sudah kelas 2 jadi kamu bisa berbuat semaunya ya?" pekik Danzo jewerannya makin keras. Aku dibuat terkekeh geli olehnya begitu pula yang lain.

Kemudian Danzo memelototi Naruto. "Kamu juga! Anak baru, baru kelas 1 sudah bikin ulah. Bosen hidup kamu hah?" pekiknya.

Naruto hanya meringis. Penontonpun mendapat hiburan komedi special oleh Danzo. Tiba-tiba Danzo memelototi semua penonton. Dia lalu melepas perban di salah satu tangannya yang penuh sharingan. Tiba-tiba semua penonton tercengah karena pikiran mereka kosong mereka terkena pengaruh jurus ilusi Danzo. Tiba-tiba mereka semua berdiri bagai patung.

Aku lalu memandang sekeliling. Lho? Kok hanya aku saja yang lolos dari jurus ilusi itu. kesempatan. Aku lalu berjalan sambil mengumpat-umpat kebelakang barisan dan menghindar. Pasti dihukum jongkok bangun lagi kan? sorry aku tidak mau.

Sangat rencana suksesku berjalan lancar. Tiba-tiba.

"Tenten! Mau kemana kau?" suara bapak-bapak menghentikan langkahku.

Aku lalu berbalik. Danzo sudah memelototiku.

"Mau kemana kamu? Sini! Ikut saya ke ruang Kaze kamu jadi saksi!" pekiknya.

Glek! Lebih buruk dari pada jongkok bangun. Hwaaaa!

_(◡‿◡✿))_

**Mau balas review dari anonym nih..**

**Btw, buat yang udah review pake ID sudah saya balas lewat PM **

**To : Rei Kamikaze**

**Makasi ya udah review..**

**Iya.. danzo emang mantap! **

**Sorry ya, saya makek nama artis jepang sama korea soalnya saya bingung karakter mana yg harus saya pakai dan mereka itu harus cantik dan angkuh jadi sya minjem nama mereka deh. ini saya sudah update enjoy ya?**

**See you on the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Maunya ini saya gabung jadi satu dalam chapter5 . tapi saya mikirnya nanti bakal nanti kepanjangan soalnya enggak etis juga kalo bikin fict panjang-panjang. :p #bilang aja biar chapternya panjang#**

**Jadi saya pindahin aja sebagian ceritanya ke chapter ini. Hope kalian suka aja yaa?**

**Sekian dari saya beberapa bulan lagi saya akan resmi menjadi siswa kelas IX. Mau UN deh ^^**

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing :

Sasuke U- Tenten

Rated :

T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Nista, Bahasanya tidak terlalu baku.

Di ruang Kaze.

Danzo memelototiku dengan sadis. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Apa sih? Aku kan cuma saksi. Padahal tersangka utamanya Naruto, Deidara, Sakura dan Yoona. Kenapa aku yang dipelototi.

Sekarang aku duduk sambil menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Di depanku tengah duduk lima kage dengan geramnya plus Danzo yang jelek.

Sementara aku duduk di meja panjang ralat panjang banget. Disebelahku ada Naruto dan Sakura yang mengapitku.

Yang digiring kesini hanya Naruto, Sakura, Deidara, Samui, Erika, Kiba, Sasuke dan AKU!

CIH! Kalau Kiba sama Sasuke mending dia ada di dekat arena. Sok jagoan sih, pake jaga Sakura segala. Sedangkan aku? Tanpa dosa dan salah apapun ikut digiring kemari. Hiks…hikss..

Yang jadi penonton dihukum jongkong bangun 700 kali dilapangan depan yang luasnya satu hektar. Ini lebih parah dari jongkok bangun. Apa sih, Danzo! Sentiment kali sama aku?

Sementara Mizukage hanya senyam-senyum sendiri sambil memelototi wajah Sasuke. Otomatis Sasuke sensi dia juga ikut-ikutan mengumpat dan menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Sementara Naruto sudah kedip-kedip enggak jelas kearah Hokage dan Kazekage. Kayaknya hanya Naruto saja yang berharap. Kazekage dan Hokage tidak merespect tuh.

Sementara Samui, Yoona dan Erika hanya pasang tampang innocent dan sikapnya sombong seperti biasa. Kalau Kak Deidara kayaknya udah siap mental tuh. Ini bukan kali pertamanya dia digiring disini. Jadi siap mental aja.

Sementara Kiba hanya colak-colek dengan kode apa yang mereka lontarkan. Suasana hening sementara sampai Danzo membuka mulut.

"Sekarang jelaskan. Atas dasar apa kalian menggunakan sekolah sebagai arena adu ketangkasan? Apa kalian tidak bisa menunggu sampai ujian kenaikan tingkat dimulai." Pekiknya. Seperti biasa pandangannya yang seram dan membuat ngeri itu memelototi semua mata yang duduk di depannya.

Kami semua masih bungkam. Takut untuk menjawab. Ini semua gara-gara tampang sangar Danzo. Kami semua takut dimakan olehnya.

Sudah sepuluh menit tak ada satu pun yang menjawab sampai Danzo naik darah.

"Kenapa semuanya diam? Naruto jawab!" pekiknya sambil memelototi Naruto. Naruto otomatis tegang. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Dia juga kayaknya takut sama Danzo.

Danzo makin marah lagi. Dia lalu menatapku pandangannya sangat seram. Seolah berkata jelaskan sekarang. Kenapa aku sih? Aku lalu menelan ludah, kemudian menjawab.

"Mereka melakukan ini karena cinta, Pak." Jawabku singkat. Itu saja yang aku tahu.

Hening—

Semuanya bungkam. Disana Mizukage dan Hokage cekikikan sementara sisanya hanya memandang kami dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura dan Naruto juga mencubitku. Salah ngomong deh.

"Cinta?" gumam Danzo tapi dengan volume yang bisa di dengar oleh kami.

"Jadi kalian bertarung seperti orang bodoh hanya karena cinta? Dasar ninja tolol!" pekiknya.

"Tapi… itu… k…kami la..lakukan karena a..ada al…alasan yang ku-kuat, Pak." Jawab Naruto yang berusaha nyolot.

"Alasan apa? Kalian saja yang bodoh mau dipermainkan oleh cinta." Sambar Pak Danzo lagi. Seolah tidak akan pernah membiarkan muridnya menang.

Kak Deidara lalu mulai berdecak-decak sendiri. Nampaknya kupingnya sudah panas mendengar kicauan guru satu ini. Kini dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Danzo lekat-lekat. "Kayak bapak enggak pernah ngerasain cinta aja lho. Atau memang bapak belum pernah merasakan cinta?" balasnya tajam.

Memang asumsi yang kurangajar. Tapi, untuk Deidara-senpai. Itu hanya hal biasa. Jabatannya yang memang sebagai pentolan sekolah jadi ciri khas buruk memang dirinya. Toh, pamornya sudah jelek dari awal.

Danzo pun mendelik. Memelototi Deidara-senpai tapi yang dipelototi cuek-cuek saja tuh. Dia tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan hukuman. Toh, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya dia di hukum dan diancam akan di D.O.

Sementara Tsuchikage dan Raikage tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar tutur kata Kak Deidara tadi. Ada-ada saja memang. Aku juga dalam hati bahagia sekali Danzo dicela seperti aku. Tapi aku menahan senyumku. So, kalian tahu kan yang paling disentimenkan disini itu kan saya.

"Kau sudah merasa hebat bocah?" pekik Danzo kali ini matanya seperti mau keluar. Lagi-lagi Kak Deidara tidak mempedulikannya. Karena situasi tidak enak, Hokage angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah. Kalian pikir kami semua tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Semua orang pasti pernah jatuh cinta." Tutur Hokage yang bijaksana.

_Kecuali Danzo!_ Ejekku dalam hati. Aku pun tertawa dengan bahagianya tapi dalam hati.

Kami semua lalu menunduk malu. Ralat, hanya aku, Naruto, Kiba dan Sakura. Sementara yang lain hanya pasang tampang cuek. Termasuk si Poker Face itu.

Kemudian kini Raikage yang angkat bicara. "Memang disini baru Tsuchikage saja yang sudah menikah dan punya cucu. Tapi kalian jangan anggap kita semua belum pernah merasakan cinta."

"Memang anda sendiri dan Kazekage sudah pernah punya pacar?" pertanyaan kurangajar dikeluarkan lagi oleh mulut Kak Deidara yang pamungkas.

Keduanya bungkam. Kehabisan kata-kata bahasa kerennya _speechless_.

"Sudahlah. Susah berbicara baik-baik dengan anak-anak ini. Kita langsung berikan hukuman saja." Jelas Danzo yang nampak sudah bosan menghadapi kami.

Kelima kazepun mengangguk setuju.

Glek! Hukuman apa yang akan aku dapatkan.

Stop! Aku kan disini saksi! Bukan tersangka.

"Pak, kok saya ikutan? Kan saya hanya saksi." Protesku tajam. Apa-apaan ini? Tidak adil.

"Pokoknya kamu juga jadi tersangka. Kamu juga berperan sebagai penonton. Dan mau kabur kan saat saya mengeluarkan jurus ilusi." Tuturnya ketus.

"Tapi enggak bisa gitu dong, Pak. Saya kan hanya saksi. Lagi pula saya tidak ikut bertarung." Elakku cepat.

Bukannya luluh. Dia malah semakin melotot. Aku lalu menunduk. Takut salah bicara lagi, nanti-nanti hukumanku yang ditambah.

_(◡‿◡✿))_

"Ciiiih, Danzo sialaaaaaaaannn!" hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku sekarang. Danzo keparat, jelek, bauk, tua, apalah yang jelek-jelek buat dia. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku menyapui halaman sekolah yang luasnya hambir satu hektar ini.

Sementara yang lain juga terpaksa menyapu.

"Yoona! Ini semua salahmu." Pekikku sambil memelototi Yoona-senpai yang sedang menyapu dengan jijik. Maklum, dia enggak pernah nyapu kali di rumahnya. Dia lalu menoleh kearahku kemudian marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Eh, dako-chan! Jangan menyelahkan aku terus ya? Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau Sakura tidak menantangku duluan!" jeritnya.

Kini giliran Sakura yang marah. Dia melempar sapunya ke tanah dan mendekati Yoona-senpai .

"Dengar ya, Yoona-senpai! Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat menantangmu. Kau saja yang iri padaku kan?" kata Sakura sambil membusungkan dadanya kearah Yoona.

Yoona mendelik kemudian mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Aww!" rintih Sakura kesakitan. Dia lalu bangun dan kini ingin membalas Yoona dia lalu bangun dan menjambak rambut Yoona. Terjadilah aksi jambak-jambakan. Semuanya menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing dan melerai mereka.

Aku, Naruto dan Kiba menarik Sakura menjauh dari Yoona sedangkan Deidara, Erika dan Samui-senpai menarik tubuh Yoona kebelakang menjauhi Sakura. Tapi mereka berud brontak.

Sasuke dimana? Dia melanjutkan aktivitas menyapunya tanpa mempedulikan adegan tadi. Entah karena dia malas atau memang terlalu menikmati aktivitas ini yang tentunya akan menjadi rutinitas kami untuk sebulan ke depan. Iya, kami dihukum menggantikan tugas penjaga kebun sekolah jadi setiap pagi dan pulang sekolah kami harus merawat tanaman, menyapu halaman dan menyiraminya. Sumpah deh, halaman rumahku yang sempit itu pun tidak pernah aku sentuh sedikitpun. Mungkin bakatnya Sasuke jadi tukang kebun ya?

Aku lalu menjauhkan jarak Sakura dari Yoona begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dengar ya? Asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak pernah sedetikpun iri kepadamu karena aku sadar aku LEBIH CANTIK DARIMU!" teriak Yoons-senpai dari jauh.

Sakura ingin membalas ucapan Yoona tapi niatnya diurungkan saat Naruto menarik lengannya dan mendekatkan tubuh Sakura pada tubuhnya.

"Sudah lah Sakura. Itu hanya orang gila yang tidak bisa memungkiri takdir." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan lelah. Sakura lalu tertunduk, dia sadar akan suatu hal bahwa dia sudah melibatkan Naruto dalam masalahnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kalah? Semua orang tahu kalau kau hanya seorang _loser_!" teriak Yoona-senpai lagi.

Sakura emosinya terpancing. Dia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dan mendekati Yoona-senpai. Yoona juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menepis semua tangan yang memeganginya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sekarang mereka hanya pandang-pandangan. Kemudian Sakura mencengkram kerah baju Yoona senpai. Yoona marah, dia menepis tangan Sakura dan hendak menampar wajah ayu gadis ini.

"Terus saja bertengkar. Lakukan saja… Cakar-cakaran, pukul-pukulan, jambak-jambakan. Kalian itu lebih bodoh dari pada hewan. Segitu mudahnya terpancing emosi. Ayo teruskan pertengkaran yang sudah menyeret kami kemari. Lakukan saja terus. Tak akan ada yang menghalangi kalian!" suara berat itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah bosan melihat adegan ini. Sasuke lalu membanting sapunya ke tanah dan berjalan menjauh.

Yoona mengurungkan niatnya untuk menampar Sakura. Dia lalu menyusul Sasuke dan hendak menjelakan semuanya. Agar citranya tidak rusak dimata cowok incarannya ini.

Semuanya bengong sesaat melihat kejadian itu. setelah mereka menjauh. Barulah aku bisa mengijap-ngijapkan mataku.

"Sasuke bodoh." Gumamku kemudian melanjutkan tugasku.

Sementara Deidara-senpai hanya memandang jalan yang tadi di lewati Yoona-senpai saat mengejar Sasuke. Samui-senpai dan Erika-senpai nampaknya sudah bosan. Mereka lalu pergi entah kemana meninggalkan tugasnya dengan seenak udelnya.

Tiba-tiba ada adegan telenovela.

Sakura lalu berbalik ke belakang dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto terkejut karena pelukannya yang tiba-tiba. Kemudian butir-butiran air bening yang berkilauan turun dari mata emerald Sakura. Dia menangis.

Baju Naruto basah karena menyerap air mata Sakura inget kapilaritas kan? hehe. Ok, serius. Naruto dengan ragu-ragu membelai rambut Sakura yang sedang menangis sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Sakura.

Aku sih, niatnya ingin berdeham-deham. Tapi niatku urung. Ketika Kiba mengetahui niat burukku dan menginjak kakiku. Jadilah aku yang kini menatap Kiba dengan death glare. Sementara dia terlalu focus dan menghayati adegan telenovela ini.

"Ma.. maafkan… aku Naruto. Gara-gara aku kau… kau jadi seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan lirih. "Maafkan aku juga karena a… aku tak men… mendengarkan ka…kata-katamu. Hiks… hiks…" kemeja Naruto kali ini benar-benar basah. Lho? Kok mikirin kemeja aja? Tenten, Tenten!

Naruto hanya bungkam. Dia lalu mempererat pelukannya. Mataku jadi semakin mendelik. Kayaknya adegannya makin hot deh. Insting mesumku lalu mengirim suatu pesan ke otakku.

"Naruto… jangan marah padaku ya?" pinta Sakura kali ini semakin meringis. Dia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada Naruto.

"Sudahlah… Aku juga tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto sambil membelai rambut pink Sakura.

Haduh, mulutku sudah semakin nafsu untuk meneriaki mereka. Kini mulutku dikunci oleh tangan Kiba yang sudah menyadari aksi anarkis yang akan aku buat.

"Udah deh. kamu hanya akan merusak suasa. Suasana udah bagus-bagus kayak gini jangan dirusak ya?" pekiknya tajam dengan berbisik tentunya.

Deidara-senpai sudah pergi dari tadi semenjak Yoona-senpai berlari mengejar Sasuke bodoh itu. Jadi hanya kami berdua yang menonton adegan telenovela ini.

"Sakura… sebenarnya aku… aku…" ucap Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Iya, apa?" jawab Sakura dengan lirih.

"Kalau sebenarnya ak-" belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya yang sudah bisa ditebak pernyataan cinta. Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul kembali ke TKP dengan Yoona-senpai yang sedang merengej-rengek mendekatinya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Suara Yoona senpai setengah berteriak.

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Lepaskan aku!" Jawab Sasuke ketus. Sambil menepis tangan Yoona-senpai yang mecengkram erat lengannya.

Spontan saja kemunculan dua pengganggu itu membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menjaga jarak dengan Sakura.

Yoona-senpai dan Sasuke masih membuat keributan.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan aku seperti ini!" teriaknya lagi.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan berjuta keluhan yang terlontar dari mulut Yoona senpai. Dia tetap berjalan menjauh dan menjauh. Tapi Yoona-senpai selalu mengejarnya. _Ada apa sih?_ Pikirku.

_(◡‿◡✿))_

Di Kelas 1-A.

Cih, kelasnya sudah sepi. Tidak ada satu makhluk pun disana. Bahkan para cicak dan tokek yang biasanya doyan konser sehabis pulang sekolahpun pergi entah kemana. Disana hanya satu bangku yang belum di naikan dan masih ada dia tas yang diam dengan tenangnya diatas meja.

Huh, aku capek. Gara-gara Danzo ngasi hukuman kagak ngitung-ngitung. Kagak pikir apa itu kebun luasnya 2 hektar dibersihin sama segelintir orang. Itupun kerjanya enggak becus semua. Kiba sudah pulang dari tadi, mendadak Akamaru sakit tiba-tiba tadi ibunya Kiba yang telpon. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia pamit pulang. Alhasil aku jadi malas mengerjakan tugas dan menelantarkannya begitu saja sama halnya dengan yang lainnya.

Aku lalu mengambil tasku dan memakainya. Tiba-tiba aku memandang tas Sasuke. Cih, tas jelek! Sama seperti orangnya. Alay banget main kejar-kejaran sama Yoona. Kayak lagi shooting film korea aja. Tapi tadi jujur aku entah kenapa aku enggak suka melihat tangan Yoona yang gelanjotan dengan centil di lengan Sasuke. Aduuuuh! Teringat terus jadi makin bete deh! Aku lalu mengangkat bangkuku dan meletakannya terbalik diatas meja. Kemudian tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia yang memasuki kelas.

"Ngapain kesini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Ngambil tas. Ngapain lagi?" balasnya sambil nyolot. Iih, ingin sekali aku menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya yang dibilang keren sama Ino itu. Sasuke, yah benar cowok itu lalu berjalan mendekat kearah bangku kami dan mengambil tasnya. Kemudian menaikan bangkunya sama posisinya dengan bangkuku. Sementara aku hanya mematung sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya masih dengan nada nyolot.

"Udah selesai urusan lo sama Kak Yoona?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya aku malah memberinya pertanyaan dengan nada yang nyolot.

Sekilas aku melihatnya tersenyum. "Itu kan urusan gue sama dia. Kok lo yang repot? Atau elo cemburu?" jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah entah malu atau menahan marah. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi aku langsung cabut dari kelas dan bergegas pulang.

_(◡‿◡✿))_

Di ¼ perjalanan pulang.

Cih, apa-apaan kata-kata Sasuke tadi? Cemburu? Najis banget. Emang dia pikir dia siapa sampe perlu dicemburuin segala. Karena sedang kesal dan kebetulan ada kaleng minuman di depanku aku langsung menendangnya. Tiba-tiba saja kaleng itu mengenai seekor anjing yang sedang mengurik-ngurik makanan di tong sampah.

Cih, ini dah susahnya enggak pulang bareng Kiba. Kalo urusan kagak gini nih, nyusahin banget. Anjing itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dia lalu menatap sekeliling, dilihatnya aku yang sedang pasang tampang was-was.

"GUK… GUK!" gongongnya sadis padaku. Ekornya mulai naik dan dia langsung pasang tampang marah. Tiba-tiba dia berlari kearahku.

"GUK… GUUUK… GUUUK!" dia semakin mendekat dan hendak menggigitku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" karena takut dan reflek aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin agar anjing itu berhenti mengejarku. Tapi rasanya itu sia-sia karena tetap saja anjing itu dibelakangku. Aku terus berlari dan berlari sekarang nafasku habis. Di depanku sekarang ada tikungan. Nafasku sudah ngos-ngosan ditambah lagi sekarang aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit. Di tikungan aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang melacu dengan motornya. Aku tahu karena yang punya motor Vario hitam dengan stiker kipas di bagian depan motornya siapa lagi? Secara Kak Itachi kan udah bawa mobil. Langsung saja aku mencegatnya.

"STOOOPPP!" teriakku sambil berdiri di haluan motornya dengan merentangkan tangan kananku ke depan. Reflek Sasuke langsung ngerem mendadak. Dia lalu dengan marahnya membuka kaca helmnya.

"Tenten?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja dia kembali marah. "NGAPAIN LO DIEM DI TENGAH JALAN, HAH? BOSEN HIDUP?" pekiknya sambil melotot.

"**GUUKKK… GUKKK.. GUUUKK!"** terdengar gongongan anjing itu semakin denkat pertanda bahwa anjing itu sudah tidak jauh dari sini.

Aku panik! Aku langsung naik ke boncengan belakang. Dan duduk manis disana. Sasuke yang melihat tingkahku jadi tambah marah. "NGAPAIN LO NAIK?" pekiknya lagi.

"Hosh… hosh… udahlah.. ce.. cepetin aja jalan… gue lagi di kejar anjing. Ayolah, tolongin aku kali ini saja. Hosh… hosshh.." mohonku dengan sangat dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Di kejar anjing? Maksud lo?" wajah Sasuke yang awalnya marah kini berubah menjadi kebingungan.

Tidak ada gunanya bingung-bingungan karena sekarang anjing coklat besar yang sedang marah dan siap menggigit itu ada di depan mereka. Sasuke terkejut, begitu pula Tenten.

"**GUUUUUK…. GUKKK….. GUKK!"** Anjing itu kembali menggongong.

Reflek, karena jarak yang begitu dekat Sasuke memutar balik motornya dan kembali ke jalan awal dengan Tenten di boncengannya. Sasuke ngebutnya katerlaluan. Mungkin karena punya bakal jadi pembalap F1 dia jadi kalap dengan motornya. Motor maticnya yang gagah itu dianggap motor balap dan jalanan sempit di Konoha dianggapnya sirkuit pertempuran dan anjing dibelakang adalah lawannya. Saking kalapnya saat mengemudikan motor badannya dan badanku hampir saja menyentuh aspal jalan saat di tikungan. Karena kecepatannya yang luar biasa reflek saja aku memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan aku berlindung di balik punggungnya yang gagah itu. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah ada di jalan besar alias jalan yang ada garis-garis putihnya. Aku lalu menengok ke belakang. Anjing itu pasti sudah jauh. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengejar Sasuke yang mengendarai motor dengan kalap.

"Eh, Tenten! Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang masih fokus ke jalan.

"Pulanglah." Jawabku.

"Kau bodoh apa tolol? Tadi itu kan satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kita lewati biar sampai ke rumahmu. Kalau kita balik lagi otomatis bakal ketemu anjing tadi, kan?" jawabnya sambil marah.

Aku lalu memonyongkan bibirku kemudian bersandar dipunggungnya lagi. "Aku lapar…." Aku lalu menyembunyikan wajahku di punggung Sasuke. Entah emang karena dia terlalu fokus di jalan dan enggak ilfil sama tingkahku yang enggak punya maksud apa-apa itu lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ok, kita makan dulu. Kalau dari sini sih paling deket KFC *jiaah, di Konoha ada KFC*." Jawabnya. Di depan ada lampu merah. Otomatis motor berhenti, aku masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sampai aku mendengar suara-suara.

"Eh, lihat kakak-kakak itu. Mesra sekali ya?"

"Ehem, lihat kakak yang dicepol dua itu hangat sekali memeluk pacarnya ya? Ahaa, anak muda."

"Cih, lihat cowok yang di depan yang memakai vario hitam dan helm hitam itu. enak sekali di peluk-peluk pacarnya."

Heh? Kakak yang di cepol dua? Kakak yang bawa vario hitam? Mesra-mesraan peluk-pelukan. Akhirnya dia sadar. Bahwa dia yang duduk mepet dengan Sasuke bahkan tidak ada celah 1 cm pun untuk mereka. ditambah lagi kedua tangan Tenten yang dengan enaknya melingkari pinggang Sasuke dengan erat. Apalagi dengan posisi dia yang bersandar di punggung cowok itu. Sadar akan ulahnya dia segera melepas tangannya dan mulai duduk menjauh dari Sasuke.

Idih, aku tidak sadar. Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Mungkin Sasuke sekarang menganggapku sebagai cewek agresif, murahan atau sejenisnya. Cih, aku lalu memperlebar celah diantara aku dan dia jadinya aku duduk agak ke pinggir. Sasuke yang sadar akan sifatku hanya menoleh sekilas dari spion. Kemudian lampu hijau kembali muncul. Sasuke yang emang dari brojolnya aja udah resek. Tanpa ngasi aba-aba langsung ngegas motornya dengan kenceng. Reflek saja lagi-lagi aku memeluknya dengan erat dan menghapus sekat jarak diantara kami.

Sasuke kembali kalap mengendarai motornya entah itu disengaja atau memang karena dia memang sudah terbiasa kebut-kebutan di jalan. Tadi hampir saja badanku terpental ke belakang kalau seandainya aku tidak keburu memeluknya. Cih, jatuh sudah reputasiku sebagai ninja yang kuat. Karena takut yang menyerang aku lalu kembali membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya.

15 menit kemudian motor berhenti. Aku masih dalam posisiku,was-was kalau dia mau ngegas mendadak lagi. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh kearahku kemudian tersenyu. "Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku, hah?" tanyaya dengan ketus. Reflek aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan melepas tanganku lalu menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Kenapa melotot? Turun lo, udah nyampek." Dia lali menjongkrak motornya.

Aku lalu turun dengan sigap. Kemudian memandangi sekeliling. Bener sih, udah nyampek. Ini tempat parkir KFC. Dia juga turun kemudian melepas helmnya. Seandainya aku Ino aku pasti bengong ternganga-nganga melihat adegan slow motion dia membuka helmnya. Jujur, keren… Tapi aku tidak mungkin mau dengan lapang dada mengakui ketampanannya. Jadi aku hanya menatapnya dengan datar kemudian pandanganku kembali ke gedung KFC.

Kemudian tersenyum melihatku. "Kenapa liatin gedungnya terus? Enggak pernah ke KFC ya?" ledeknya.

Aku lalu berhenti menatap gedung dan kini menatap matanya. "Kau kira aku orang primitive apa? Tenten enggak pernah ke KFC? Apa kata kakek lo!" ucapnya sambil nyolot.

Sasuke lalu menyeringai. "Yaudah, males berdebat denganmu ditempat parkir. Masuk yok!" dia lalu menarik tanganku. Kali ini tidak dengan kasar, sedikit… yah, agak lembut sih. Aku lalu dengan menurut melemaskan tanganku dan membiarkan dia menuntunku memesan makanan. Aku lalu menatap sub menu yang ada di sekitar meja dan di tembok-tembol bagian atas meja kasir (pernah ke KFC kan? tau kan tempatnya kayak gimana?). Petugas aka pelayan di kasir itu lalu menyambut kami dengan ramah.

"Selamat sore, selamat datang di KFC, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya sambil tersenyum kearah kami.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya dengan ketus sambil menatap kearahku.

"Kau yang bayar ya?" Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis malah. Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan bosan. "Enggak modal!" ucapnya ketus.

"Itu artinya iya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Paket kombo double aja kok." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis lagi kali ini sambil menatapnya sekilas.

"Yasudah, paket kombo doublenya dua." Ucapnya kepada si pelayan. Pelayan itu lalu dengan sigap mencatat pesanan kami ke dalam komputernya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya si pelayan itu pada kami.

"Aku sih, maunya es krim. Tapi nanti keburu mencair." Aku lalu menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke lalu menatapku seperti orang bodoh lagi. "Kan bisa makan dulu es krimnya baru makan ayamnya. Kau ini bodoh sekali!"

"Tapi kan tidak enak! Inget, fungsi es krim itu sebagai _dessert_. Jadi kalau dimakan duluan enggak terasa." Kali ini aku tak mau kalah dan berharap Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yasudah, makan dulu nanti pesan lagi. Bodoh!"

Cih, aku salah berfikira bahwa dia akan kalah. Sasuke lalu mengatakan kepada pelayan itu bahwa pesanan kami hanya itu saja es krimnya nanti menyusul. Setelah itu menyerahkan dia menyerahkan beberapa jumlah uang. Pesanan kami lalu datang dan diletakan diatas nampan coklat berbentuk persegi panjang. (di KFC kan sistemnya kayak gitu) Sasuke lalu mengambilnya, lalu pergi ke tempat _souce table_ kemudian menambahkan beberapa saos tomat dan saos cabai kemudian dia memilihkan kami kursi dan duduk disana. Kemudian kami pergi sebentar untuk cuci tangan.

Karena sudah lapar banget, kami makan dengan tenang. Meskipun kadang masih suka lirik-lirikan. Tak terasa makananku sudah habis begitu pula Sasuke. Kami lalu bangkit dan pergi ke tempat cuci tangan. Setelah selesai kami berkemas-kemas dan kemudian balik ke kasir lagi. Kali ini aku yang menarik tangannya. "Kau masih hutang es krim." Ucapku sambil terus menariknya ke meja kasir.

Pelayan yang tadi lalu menyapa kami lagi. Tapi kali ini _to the point_ saja. "Sekarang mau diambil es krimnya?"

"Iya!" ucapku mantap. "Tadi kau sudah bayar sekaliankan Sasuke?" aku lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Hn," jawabnya datar kemudian pandangannya ke depan lagi dengan tatapan kosong.

Tiba-tiba, dua cup es krim sudah ada di depan kami. Aku lalu tersenyum puas sementara Sasuke biasa saja. Kami lalu menikmati es krimnya sambil jalan ke parkiran. Sasuke makan es krimnya cepat. Mungkin karena dia capek jilat-jilat ya? Makannya satu gundukan gede gitu langsung di telen. Sementara aku yang sangat menikmati nikmatnya es krim makan sambil belepotan sana-sini. Sasuke lalu menatapku dengan pandangan jijik.

"Lo tuh ya? Makan es krim aja kayak anak kecil. Mau sama umur udah SMA makan es krim aja belepotan." Ucapnya jutek.

Bukannya malu dan tertunduk malu aku malah mempercepat makan es krimku dan menambah banyak belepotan es krim disekitar area mulutku. Rasakan kau Sasuke, mau bilang apa lagi? Kali ini kau pasti kalah. Ucapku sambil tersenyum jail.

Sasuke sudah diambang batas kesabaran. Dia lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Mengangkat wajahku, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya (?) ke bibirku. Aku merasakannya, lidahnya membersihkan noda es krim diseputaran bibirku. Rasanya geli, tapi aku menikmatinya, sampai dia melepaskan bibirnya di detik berikutnya setelah noda di sekitaran bibirku bersih.

Aku langsung cengo. Tadi itu apa?

Kemudian aku melihat wajah Sasuke yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar tidak karuan, duh… apa ini? Kok perasaanku jadi aneh begini?

Sasuke tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dia lalu membalikan badannya kemudian mengandengku sampai di parkiran. Kemudian dia menyalahkan motornya, tiba-tiba es krim dalam genggamanku jatuh, teringat kejadian tadi tapi Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Kemudian aku mengusap bibirku dengan pelan. Itu kan ciuman pertamaku!

Sasuke sudah siap diatas motornya, dia juga sudah memakai helmnya. Sementara aku hanya cengo menatapnya. Dia lalu menoleh kebelakang diarah aku berdiri sekarang. Dia lalu membuka kaca helmnya.

"Tenten! Ayo naik!" perintahnya.

Aku lalu sadar dari lamunanku dan segera bonceng dibelakang.

_(◡‿◡✿))_

_**07.30 p.m. Kamar Tenten.**_

Aku masih terkapar di kasur. Masih menatap langit-langit kamar, itulah yang aku lakukan sejak kurang lebih tiga jam yang lalu. Sejak Sasuke mengantarku di depan rumah, kemudian aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan menawarkannya untuk mampir dulu. Tapi dia menolak dan langsung balik ke rumahnya. Setelah itu aku mandi dan kemudian bengong dengan posisi seperti ini.

Masih terngiang dipikiranku rasa lembutnya bibir cowok itu. Apa maksudnya tindakan Sasuke barusan? Aku kan bukan pacarnya, tapi kenapa dia berani menciumku? Meskipunnya niatnya baik.

Atau ini salahku karena memancing-mancingnya?

Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, aku bingung!

Aku lalu tertidur tanpa menyentuh buku Fisika sedikitpun. Padahal besok jelas-jelas sudah terdengar desas-desus kalau Mizukage mau memberikan ulangan fisika empat bab! Tapi apa daya. Gara-gara Sasuke sialan itu Tenten jadi melupakan segalanya.

_(◡‿◡✿))_

**Selesai juga chapter ini. Gimana? What do you think? Is bad? Oooh, I just hope you like this. Soalnya aku ngerjain separuhnya udah cukup lama sih karena penggalan chapter 5. Sisanya aku buat waktu selesai ulangan umum. Dan sekarang baru bisa posting. Maaf kalau belum memuaskan dan romancenya cuma ini doang. Chapter depan saya mau romantic-romantisan deh pokoknya. **

**Oyaa, buat yang namanya Bisma Sanjaya. KAUUU! Kurangajar :p. Ketahuan deh aku jadi author ffn. Jangan bilang-bilang sama teman sekelas ya? Aku malu /**

**Udah deh segitu aja. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya? Don't forget tinggalkan REVIEW kalian ^^**

**Inget REVIEW *maksa***


	7. Chapter 7

**Maaf ya para readers tercinta yang demen sama ni panpik… ^^ Saya tidak menyangka kalau banyak yang mau berapresiasi di fict gaje bin buntut ini. Saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menciptakan humor yang alami dan tidak garing. Kebetulan banyak yang suka. Makasih buat yang udah mau jadi pembaca setia. Arigatou a lot buat kalian semua. 25 review itu jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk crack pairing dan cerita pertama.**

**Saya author baru yang sudah berani membuat cerita multichapter dengan crack pairing. Kalau saya pikir-pikir saya salut dengan diri saya sendiri. Saya benar-benar pecinta crack pair… /plak* hahaha…**

**Maaf para readers tercinta yang saya sayangi… Ini chapter 7 sudah update! Maaf jika menunggu terlalu lama. Sebab beberapa waktu ini otak saya sedang mampet untuk mencari ide fict ini.**

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing :

Sasuke U- Tenten

Rated :

T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Nista, Bahasanya tidak terlalu baku.

**Normal POV**

"Cih, bener-bener sampah tuh si Mizukage! Ngasi ulangan kagak mikir dulu napa?" pekik Ino sambil mengaduk-aduk es jeruknya dengan penuh emosi sehingga banyak ceceran air es tersebut yang muncrat ke meja.

"Udahlah sabar aja… Liat nih aku pasraaah…." Ucap Tenten dengan bangganya sambil menyruput mie ayam yang sudah dia jamah sejak tadi.

Ino lalu memincingkan matanya. Melihat Tenten dengan tatapa elang. "Taulah elo pinter!" pekiknya tajam lalu membuang wajah dari Tenten.

"Bukannya gitu! Gue enggak pinter kok. Buktinya nilai gue selalu pas-pasan kan kalau pelajarannya dia. Kalo itu terus yang lo pikirin, elo bisa stress abis stress lo jadi gila. Kalo gila masuk rumah sakit jiwa? Nanti Kiba enggak ada temennya atuh!" Ucapnya sambil memandangi Ino dengan senyum selebar bahu.

"Apa maksud lo?" pekik Ino tajam.

"Yaaa, yang kayak elo denger tadi." Tenten lalu tersenyum lagi kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas makannya tidak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yang dilontarkan Ino.

Tadi, pas saat jam pelajaran pertama. Guru ternyebelin seantreo sekolah mengadakan ulangan dadakan empat bab yang membuat para murid menjerit nista, frustasi, menyumpahinnya dengan berbagai sumpah, mencacinya dengan berbagai bahasa kasar, mengutuknya bahkan ada yang berencana untuk mecabut rambutnya kemudian dililitkan pada leher boneka jerami kemudian menusuk-nusuknya dengan paku—santet!

Sebenarnya sih desas-desus soal ulangan sudah menyebar jauh sehari sebelum ulangan, tapi kalau enggak ada bahan mau digimanain? Emang ada murid yang kerajinan mau belajar buku setebel novel Harry Potter itu dalam semalam dan menghafalkan semua isinya?

Makannya untuk merefresh otak yang udah keburu buntu dan mumet mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama ini dengan bersantai-santai di Kantin.

"Huuh, mending yang duduk disebelah gue pinter. Nah, disebelah gue si Kiba yang stress dan tidak punya otak itu." lagi-lagi Ino mengeluh soal ulangan. Padahal kan Tenten sudah beritahu untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi.

"Haha… Gitu-gitu juga dia yang elo contekin. Kagak usah jual mahal deh." cibir Tenten sembari meneguk es teh manisnya.

Ino lalu memasang tampang memelas. Dia lalu duduk sambil menopang dagu. "Tapi gue enggak yakin jawabannya bener. Habis, Mizukage kan masang jebakan dimana-mana jadi yang paling aman buat di contekin yaah, temen sebangku. Hebatnya itu soal yang keluar gue cuma bisa jawab setengahnya."

"Nah, itu mending. Gue satupun enggak bisa." Balas Tenten.

"Lho? Terus? Lo gimana jawabnya? Ngawur?" tanya Ino penasaran. Padahal menurutnya satu-satunya orang yang paling santai dan enggak nanyak sana-sini ya Tenten yang duduk dibelakangnya ini. Sejak ulangan tadi. Rasanya dia yang tampangnya paling santai.

"Enggaklah. Gue enggak mungkin senekat itu."

"Terus?"

"Nyontek dong!" jawab Tenten dengan senyum licik dengan sejuta makna.

**Flasback**

**Kelas 1A. Suasana hening saat ulangan Fisika ulah Mizukage.**

"Sa~su~keee…~" ucap Tenten dengan suara yang dimanis-manisin disertai desahan manja diakhir kalimatnya tapi masih dengan volume yang hanya bisa didengar oleh kedua orang itu. Yang dipanggil malah tidak menyahut dan pura-pura cuek.

"Yaah, lo kalo dipanggil nyaut dong!" bisik Tenten kali ini dengan menyenggol tangan Sasuke.

Karena merasa terganggu dengan terpaksa Sasuke menghadap kearah Tenten. Sekarang dilihatnya wajah Tenten yang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Enggak salah tuh? Bukannya Tenten masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin ya?

Yah, dia memang trauma dan sejak tadi pagi tidak bicara sepatah katapun pada Sasuke. Tapi, setelah lembaran soal ini dibagikan dia berubah pikiran. Untuk disaat-saat genting seperti ini akankah lebih bagus jika dia membuang harga dirinya ke tong sampah (?)

"Kalau saat ulangan tidak boleh ribut!" pekik Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kearah Tenten.

"Tapi kan kamu udah selesai." Jawab Tenten sambil menunjuk lembar jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Jadi?"

Tenten lalu tersenyum penuh makna. Dia lalu menyodorkan lembar jawabannya yang kosong melompong pada Sasuke hanya ada namanya, nomor absen dan nama kelas di sisi pojok kanan atas kertas. Tenten lalu menatap Sasuke dengan puppy eyes menggigit kukunya ala gadis baik-baik yang tidak berdosa yang hidupnya menderita. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke jijik. Sayang dia enggak punya kantong kresek dan letak tong sampah cukup jauh dari kelasnya.

"Kamu… masak tega biarin aku dalam kondisi kayak gini… Hiks…Hiks… padahal kemaren kamu baik banget. Nyelamatin aku dari kejaran anjing, nraktir KFC, ngantrin pulang dan… Hiks…" Ucap Tenten sambil meneteskan air mata dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca pada Sasuke.

Sasuke jadi tambah jijik. Ingin rasanya dia memalingkan wajah dan pura-pura tidak dengar. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tega dan merasa harus membantu cewek alay ini. Dia lalu menyodorkan lembar jawabannya ke muka Tenten tapi tidak sampai menempel—jelas dong. Sasuke kan orangnya malas ngulang dan jijik banget deh kalo sampai lembar jawabannya kena stempel wajahnya Tenten.

Tenten lalu dengan sigap mengambilnya dan menyalin dengan kecepatan super sonic tapi tetap rapi. Mengingat waktu yang tinggal 20 menit lagi.

"Makasi, Sasuke!" kata Tenten disela-sela aktivitas menulisnya.

"Inget! Lo hutang budi sama gue!" ucapnya ketus.

**End of Flasback**

"Enak banget sih hidup lo!" Ino lalu melempar selembar tisu ke wajah Tenten.

"Apa sih! Biasa aja kaleee! Lo aja yang salah mengartikan semuanya." Balas Tenten sambil melempar kembali tisu itu ke wajah empunya.

Ino lalu menepis selembar tisu yang menempel di wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin ada apa tuh, sampe-sampe Naruto VS Deidara gitu?" Ino lalu membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Bukannya lo dihukum jongkong bangun 700 kali gara-gara jadi penonton? Masak kagak tau?" Tanya Tenten mencoba menyakinkan tapi Ino hanya menggeleng.

"Gue belum sempet denger gossipnya. Gue terlalu fokus ke pertarungannya. Sumpah! Keren abiss! Bener-bener pertarungan ninja kelas kakap!"

Tenten lalu memutar bola matanya seolah menampakan ekpresi—kasian banget deh lo— kepada temannya yang berambut blonde panjang ini. "Jadi gini, menurut sepengetahuan gue dan apa yang gue denger. Itu awal mulanya gara-gara perselisihan antara Sakura dan Yoona-senpai yang berebut pengen jadi primadona sekolah terus cowok-cowok mereka sok-sok ngelindungin dan ambil bagian. Jadinya duel one by one deh." ucapku sekenannya.

"Oooh, pantes gue liat Yoona-senpai sama Sakura ada di belakang mereka. Padahal lagi seru-serunya tuh, eeeh! Di Danzo nongol dan merusak pemandangan. Mana hukumannya kejem banget lagi! Remuk nih tulang gue jongkong bangun 700 kali." Keluh Ino dengan nada berkobar-kobar.

"Elo mendiiing! Liat nih gue, digiring ke ruang kage jadi saksi tanpa dosa apapun! Mana dihukum bersihin halaman yang luasnya kebangetan itu selama sebulan! Penderitaan lo enggak seberapa sama gue." Balas Tenten sambil bermanyun ria.

"Hahahaa… Iya gue inget nasib lo yang malang. Hahaa… Danzo kelewat sayang sama lo tuh!" ejek Ino. Sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nah, kok tadi pagi elo kagak bersih-bersih di halaman?"

Tenten lalu menatap Ino dengan death glare. "Awas lo ya! Katanya Kiba gue enggak usah capek-capek lagi sebab Samui cs ralat untuk kasus ini Yoona cs udah nyerahin tugas ini buat cowok-cowok penggemarnya jadi karena udah dapet enak gue kagak protes lagi deh." jawab Tenten polos.

"Hahahaha… lo bisa aja deh…! Eh, Ten!" terjadi jeda sebentar. Ino nampaknya ragu buat menanyakan ini. "Gue mau tanyak."

"Tanyak aja!" jawab Tenten sembari meneguk es tehnya.

"Emmm… em… lo kemarin boncengan sama Sasuke ya?"

CROOOOOOOOOT!

Tenten menyembur muka Ino dengan air es teh yang baru saja dia masukan ke mulutnya. Dia keget berat.

"Waduuuh! Jadi Ino liat? Kok bisa? Mampusss guee!" batin Tenten. Dia lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lo apa-apaan sih, Ten?" pekik Ino sebal karena mukanya yang cantik itu disemprot air es teh yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan mulut Tenten. Dia lalu mengambil tisu dan mulai mengelap wajahnya. Untung hanya wajahnya saja yang basah dan untung pula dia tidak pernah memakai make up. Jadinya tidak ada bedak yang luntur.

"Sorry… Sorry…" Tenten lalu ikut mengambil tisu dan mengelapi muka Ino.

Ino lalu menepis tangan Tenten. "Udahlah, enggak apa-apa. Lo kenapa sih?" tanyanya sambil menatap Tenten dengan death glare.

Tenten lalu membeku sedetik kemudian dia nampak gelisah. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian menatap sekitar berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. Nampaknya Ino mulai curiga dengannya. "Emmm… itu… anu… aku… tadi… tadi… "

"Apa? Lo sengaja kan pingin nyemprot gue? Mana baru kemarin maskeran hancur dah muka gue." Ino langsung nyolot tidak memberikan Tenten kesempatan untuk mencari-cari alasan. "Gue udah liat kok." Nada bicara Ino kini berubah seolah dia tahu semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin dan hendak menanyakan kepastiannya.

Deg-Deg-Deg-Deg. Suara detak jantung Tenten. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari semula. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. GLEK! Dia menelan ludah. Tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang agar tidak kelihatan tegang. "Liat apa? Sok tau banget lo!"

"Idiiih, lagak lo. Kayak manusia yang paling enggak berdosa aja! Gue liat! Jelas pake mata kepala gue sendiri. Lo naik di motornya Sasuke gara-gara di kerjar anjing kan? HAHAHAHAHA! Udah enggak usah malu-malu gue udah tau." Kini sirat wajah Ino yang tadi nampaknya mengintrograsi kini berubah menjadri dorot mata menghina dengan suara tawa yang menggelegar.

GUBRAAAK!

Tenten udah takut setengah mati gara-gara adegan kissing yang terlarang itu bobol rahasianya tahu-tahunya hanya kejadian memalukan itu doang. Kalau itu sih, disebar luaskan seantro sekolah juga boleh. Biar manusia-manusia disini mewaspadai anjing keparat jahanam yang bermukim di komplek itu jika tidak ingin senasib dengannya. Tapi, kalau yang nolongin Sasuke dan bisa boncengan sama dia. Kayaknya sampe Yoona-senpai pun rela dikejar anjing.

"Cih, udah enggak usah ingetin gue lagi. Males ngingetnya! Lo liat dari mana?" tanya Tenten berusaha memastikan kalau-kalau yang dilihat Ino hanya itu saja.

"Hahaha, malu-maluin banget tau! Kiba aja sampai ketawa jungkir balik ngetawain elo. Iaaa, datang dari jalan yang berhadapan sama TKP elo sama anjing itu. Kebetulan ketemu Kiba jadi jalan bareng. Liatin elo deh." jelas Ino dengan manis.

"Kiba? Cih, coba dia muncul kek. Tolongin gue kek jinakin anjingnya kan gue kagak usah repat-repot."

**TING… NUNG… NING…**

"**PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN. SELURUH SISWA KELAS 1 DAN 2 SILAHKAN KUMPUL DI HALAMAN. DALAM HITUNGAN 2 MENIT SEMUANYA HARUS KUMPUL KALAU TIDAK, TANGGUNG SENDIRI HUKUMANNYA! HITUNG MUNDUR… 120…119…118"**

Suara Danzo yang melengking dengan nyaringnya merusak saraf otak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tenten dan Ino langsung berlari ke halaman. Jongkok bangun? No way!

•̃⌣•̃ωκ•ωκ•ωκ"̮•̃⌣•

"Baiklah… semuanya sudah kumpul?" Teriak Danzo dengan menggunakan mikrofon. Suaranya? Gileee, bikin gendang telinga jogat-joget pingin retak.

"Sudaaaah!" jawab kami lemas.

"Info apa lagi nih? Sidak dadakan? Pasti gue kenaaa!" umpat Tenten dalam hati. Entah kenapa selalu saja bawaannya negative thinking sama guru ini.

"Jadi begini. Sekolah mengadakan program kejutan. Lusa, siswa-siswi kelas 1 dan 2 akan mengadakan champing di tengah Hutan Konoha. Selaku panitia dalam acara ini saya persilahkan Yoona untuk memberi info lebih lanjut."

Yoona-senpai lalu naik keatas panggung dengan gayanya yang sok seperti biasa. Sadar nggak siiih, kemarin ada yang dihukum gitu gara-gara buat onar eeh sekarang udah berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa dan aku baik-baik saja.

Danzo lalu menyerahkan mikrofon itu kepada Yoona-senpai. Danzo lalu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sehingga hanya Yoona-senpai yang berdiri di depan panggung.

"Ehem…" Yoona berdeham sebentar. Biasa sok aksi. "Saya, Im Yoon Ah selaku panitia utama dalam acara ini akan mengumumkan tentang jadwal keberangkatan kita. Lusa, Jumat tanggal 17 April tahun 20xx sekolah kita tercinta akan mengadakan champing di Hutan Konoha. Pertama-tama kita akan kumpul di sekolah pukul 8 pagi. Kalian harus sudah siap dengan peralatan champing karena jumlah murid kelas 1 A-D dan kelas 2A-D penghuninya sedikit jadi kelas tersebut akan digabung dalam satu rombongan bus. Untung tempat bus nanti pengumumannya akan di tempel di papan pengumuman. Untuk peralatan masak, tenda, baju-baju, bahan makanan dan lain-lain silahkan diskusikan dengan kelas kalian. Kalian semua ninja kan? Jadi tidak perlu di koording mendetail kan? Kita champing selama seminggu. Acara ini tidak dipungut apapun karena ini sudah masuk ke dalam biaya sekolah. sekian!"

Yoona lalu menyerahkan mikrofon kepada Danzo dan turun dari panggung dengan sok anggun seperti biasa. Tenten hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis—maklum antifans.

"Kalian sudah mengerti kan? Urusan kelompok dan lain-lain urus saja sendiri. Kalian ninja kan? Kalau tidak bisa dan tidak mengerti berhenti saja sekolah disini." Jelas Danzo singkat jelas dan padat. "Sekarang bubar!"

•̃⌣•̃ωκ•ωκ•ωκ"̮•̃⌣•

**Biar enggak bertele-tele saya skip saja langsung pada hari H.**

Konoha International High School, Jam 8 pagi.

**Tenten POV**

"Ino sampah, Kiba sampah, Shikamaru sampah, Temari sampah dan yang paling sampah diantara sampah adalah si **kepala ayam** terkutuk itu!" umpatku dengan volume suara yang benar-benar seperti memakai toa super besar. Pihak-pihak yang merasa namanya aku kumandangkan sebagai irama lagu dangdut itu hanya berlagak budge dan jalan terus di depanku. Membiarkan aku dan tubuh kecilku ini membawa semua perlengkapan champing. Haaaaaaa, aku benar-benar sebal dan menderita.

"Itu resiko! Siapa suruh watu prepare dan pembelian bahan-bahan kau tidak ikut. Malah asyik tiduran di rumah." Jawab ya siapa lagi inget-inget aja siapa yang paling suka sewot sama aku.

"Itu bukan alasan. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau waktu itu aku sakit. Jadi tidak bisa ikut." Aku tidak mau kalah. Bener kok, waktu itu aku sakit, nyeri datang bulan jangankan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Bangkit dari ranjang saja mau mati rasanya.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Tolonglah, bersikap dewasa dan bertanggung jawablah sedikit." Sasuke Uchiha—laki-laki paling terkutuk sedunia it uterus nyeroscos. Padahal aku sudah mulai tertarik padanya. Aku kira dia punya perhatian khusus gitu padaku dan aku kira juga dia tertarik padaku. Tapi ternyata… Aku mungkin SALAH BESAR!

Mungkin saat itu dia hanya geretan saat liat tingkahku waktu itu. Setelah itu besok-besoknya sikapnya seperti biasa tuh, menyebalkan!

"Cih, kau memang selalu jahat padaku. Dasar TEME!" ucapku sambil mencibirnya. "Pantas saja Naruto memanggilmu teme ternyata kau memang benar-benar TEME!"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Kini nampak perempatan jalan di jidatnya nampaknya dia marah. Dia lalu berjalan mendekat kearahku. Kini jarak diantara kita hanya satu meter. Dia melotot padaku aku balas dengan memelototinya balik.

"Heh, dengarnya yang boleh memanggil aku 'teme' hanya Naruto! Kalau dia yang bilang begitu aku terima. Tapi kalau kau…" dia lalu menunjuk-nunjuk diriku dengan menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Apa? Mau apa kau? TEME!" aku memotong ucapannya dan melotot padanya. Aku lalu melanjutkan jalanku berusaha meninggalkannya dia yang menahan marah akan tingkahku. Biar saja… aku sudah benar-benar marah, tak peduli dengan pandangan Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Temari yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang bisa dibilang aneh. Biar saja punggungku sakit membawa beban sebanyak ini asalkan tidak melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang menghentikan laju langkahku. Aku lalu menoleh dengan pandangan sebal. Sasuke yang sedang menatapku dengan menahan marah. Aku lalu berhenti kemudian menatap matanya yang sedang marah itu.

"Jangan panggil aku 'teme' lagi kau mengerti. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu." Ucapnya,

Aku lalu mendengus bosan lalu memutar bola mataku. "Baiklah, aku tahu itu nama panggilan sayangmu untuk pasangan homomu kan? aku tidak akan memanggilmu teme lagi kok, idiot!" ucapku santai. Entah dia mau apa aku tidak peduli. Kalau dia semakin marah berarti benar asumsiku diatas. Aku lalu menepis langkahku dan membalikan badan. Cih, ternyata mereka sudah meninggalkan aku. Mana aku tidak tahu tempat menunggu busnya dimana. Huuh, apes sekali nasibku.

"Hey, dako-chan. Kalau kau memang ingin memanggilku teme. Tapi ada satu syarat." Dia lalu dengan seenak udelnya menarik tanganku. Seolah menginginkan aku untuk menuntunnya dari belakang.

"Hey, Hey… kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanyaku sambil meronta-ronta agar dia mau melepaskan tanganku. Tapi nampaknya itu semua sia-sia. Karena tenaganya jauh lebih besar dari tenagaku. Jadi, semakin kuat aku meronta semakin sakit pula tanganku. Huh, lebih baik aku hanya mengikutinya dengan pasrah.

Aku lalu dengan sabar mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sejuta barang bawaan yang ada di tangan punggung, lengan bahkan ada tas yang aku ikatkan di perut. Tuh liat kah seberapa teganya mereka padaku. Akhirnya kita—ya dengan si TEME ini—akhirnya sampai di… tempat tunggu bus. Ya, aku tahu karena ada Ino dkk yang sudah tiba duluan disana.

"Aku sudah tahu dan afal betul gelagatmu jadi tidak usah berpikir dua kali jika kau tidak tahu jalan kesini, idiot!" ejeknya dia lalu menyeringai kearahku. "Nanti kau duduk sebangku denganku, ok!"

Aku lalu cengo sebentar. What? Duduk sebangku sama dia? Kagak salah tuh? Kenapa musti aku? Tapi… eh, aku sudah duduk dengan Temari.

"Apa? Duduk denganmu? Ogaaah deeeh, aku sudah duduk dengan Temari." Aku lalu melapas genggaman tangannya kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Ohya? Apa kau tidak lihat kalau dari tadi temanmu si Temari itu tidak bisa lepas dari Shikamaru?" entah dari mana dia belajar meluncurkan senyum yang merasa kalau dirinya yang paling jago disini.

Aku lalu berpikir sebentar. Benar juga! Kok aku tidak nyadar ya? Iyaa, sejak pertama kali bertemu di gerbang sekolah mereka gandengan tangan terus. Aduuh, kenapa aku lola banget siih. Apa mereka jadian? Atau lagi PDKT.

"Kagak usah mikir. Kagak elo punya otak aja." Tiba-tiba suara berat Sasuke membuyarkan pikiranku dengan kalimat yang menusuk. "Mereka sudah jadian sejak kemarin. Dan tadi Temari minta tolong padaku agar dia duduk dengan Shikamaru. Jadi sebagai gantinya kau duduk denganku!" ucapnya dengan senyum bangga yang tadi.

"Apaan? Kagak mau… Bosen tau, udah disekolah duduk sama elo, liat muka elo tiap kali aku menoleh sekarang masak duduk sebangku lagi. Boseeen." Protesku.

Dia—Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai."Ooh, jadi kau mau menganggu orang lain pacaran. Yasudah, bilang saja pada Temari sana. Dia pasti sedih sekali."

Aku lalu diam. Benar juga, meskipun jahat-jahat begini aku tidak tega menganggu hubungan orang lain.

"Ohya, kau juga hutang karena nyontek fisika sama gue!" kali ini senyumnya semakin lebar lagi. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa ada efek bunga-bunga dan cahaya kelap-kelip di wajahnya saat dia tersenyum membuat wajahku memerah dan jantung berdebar-debar. Segera aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. "Kenapa? Terpesona padaku?"

Aku kemudia mendesis. "Cih, sejak kapan kau jadi se-PEDE itu Uchiha-san?"

"Memang tidak boleh aku kepedean? Lagi pula itu benarkan Tenten-san." Ucapnya sambil nyolot. "Jadi gimana? Kau tidak punya pilihan lagi. Kau bukan orang yang tidak tahu balas budi kan?" lagi-lagi dia memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa aku jawab.

"Baiklah, kau memang hebat Uchiha-san!" ucapku dengan nada kesal kemudian aku berbalik dengan angkuh berusaha agar tidak melihat wajah Uchiha itu hanya dalam beberapa menit. Menyebalkan. Tapi, ada manusia yang dengan seenak udelnya membuang kulit pisang di jalan yang akan aku lewati. Tanpa sengaja kakiku menginjak sesuatu yang licin. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan, barang-barang yang aku bawa semuanya jatuh semberawutan di tanah. Sebentar lagi badanku akan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tanah. "Waaaaa!" Teriaku. Aku tidak mau jatuh tidak elit seperti ini. Di depan sana, ada banyak teman-teman kelasku bahkan senpai-senpaiku yang akan menertawakan aku nantinya. Akhirnya aku pasrah. Aku memejamkan mataku. Eh? Kok aku tidak jatuh-jatuh, bahkan rasanya ada lengan kekar yang sedang menopang tubuhku dan satunya lagi memeluk hangat pinggangku. Aku lalu membuka mataku pelan-pelan.

WHAAAT? SI PANTAT AYAM KEPARAT ITU. Aku masih belum percaya apa yang aku lihat. Aku dan dia hanya berpandang-pandangan sampaii..

"Ciiee, SasuTen…."

"Ehem…"

"Eh, Tenten apa-apaan lo?"

"Tidaaaak. Sasuke lepaskan tanganmu dari Tenten sebelum kau tercemar virus autisnya."

"Ciiieee, Tenten sama Sasuke lagi dalam pose romantis tuh, Foto aahh…" Daan… KECLIIIKK… *katrok banget bunyi kamernya* moment itu sudah diabadikan oleh kamera si Tobi—anak autis soulamatenya Kara.

Kami kaget dan segera kembali ke posisi awal—berdiri dan bertingkah kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Makannya, kalau jadi orang jangan autis dan sekali-sekali berfikir dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu." Sasuke Uchiha meledekku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. menyebalkan, jadi maksudnya aku hanya orang bodoh yang selalu bertindak sembrono? Eng, iya sih dia benar. Tapi jangan terang-terangan kayak gitu dong ngomongnya. Dia lalu meninggalkan aku dan berjalan ke tempat Shikamaru dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan suara cuit-cuitan orang-orang disekitar sana. Ia, itu memang dia. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha Prince Ice yang sebenarnya hanya laki-laki biasa yang banyak bacot.

Aku hanya diam di tempat dan kini menatap barang-barang perlengkapan kelompokku yang jatuh semberawutan di tanah. Aku lalu menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Tega sekali!" aku lalu kembali mengutuk empat manusia itu dalam hati sembari memunguti beberapa tas-tas yang berisi perlengkapan kami kemudian menautkannya di beberapa bagian tubuhku yang mampu untuk mengangkutnya.

"Sini aku bantu." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari sampingku. Tangan kekarnya lalu mengambil beberapa tas dan menautkannya di kedua punggungnya. Aku lalu mendongak Kiba… Dia menolongku lagi.

"Engg… Terimakasih." Ucapku. Aku lalu berusaha berdiri tapi tidak bisa, mungkin karena bawaanku terlalu berat atau karena kakiku kesemutan. Dan lagi-lagi Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Maaf kalau tadi aku meninggalkanmu. Dan tadi kau hampir jatuh mungkin karena keberatan bawaan kan?" dia lalu mengusap kepalaku dan tersenyum kecil otomatis aku blushing. Aku lalu menepis tangannya dan mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Apa-apaan sih, kalau mau bantu ya bantu saja." Ucapku sambil manyun.

"Kau memang dasar. Ayo cepat." Dia lalu menuntunku agar segera bergabung dengan rombongan. Aku hanya menurut saja di belakangnya dan akhirnya kami sampai di rombongan. Masih sepi, mungkin karena kami memang datang 1 jam lebih awal dari jadwal bus berangkat. Siapa yang suru? Danzo dong! Dia gitu loh dengan sejuta peraturan tegas dan disiplin ketatnya—nyindir—

Aku sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke guna menghindari cie-ciean dari teman-teman sekelasku. Untung para senior tidak ada satupun yang datang. Mungkin mereka kumpul di kelas mereka dulu.

Aku lalu memandang sekeliling. Aku lihat dari kejauhan Kak Itachi dan rombongan siswa kelas 2 sudah sampai. Semuanya lalu bergabung dengan kami. Kak Itachi makin ganteng ajaa… tapi kok kayaknya kaous oblong yang dia pakai sama seperti punya Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke memakai kemeja untuk menyelimuti kaosnya sehingga tidak terlalu kelihatan motifnya.

"EH, kalian memang soulmate ya? Sampe kaos kembar. Benar-benar kakak adik yang akur." Tiba-tiba si Tobi yang entah muncul dari mana langsung nyeroscos kearah kak Itachi dengan menyodorkan pisang yang sudah dia kunyah setengahnya. Oooh, jadi itu biang keroknya.

"Heh?" Kak Itachi cengo. Dia lalu memandang baju yang dia pakai dengan baju yang dipakai Sasuke. "Sasuke, kenapa baju kita bisa sama?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tampang masa bodo.

"Barengan belah celengan kali." Kali ini soulmatenya Tobi yang nyahut. Cih, benar-benar duo menyebalkan.

"Haha, tidak hanya kebetulan." Kak Itachi lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah bilang kalau ini hanya kebetulan jadi lupakan saja. Semuanya lalu membalasnya dengan beroh-oh ria. Tiba-tiba dia memandang sekeliling dan kini menatap Hidan-senpai yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Eh, Samui, Yoona sama Erika belum sampai ya, Hid?". Hidan-senpai yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Huh, paling mereka dandan dulu. Aku lalu mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Dan kemudian menangkap sosok bidadari dari kejauhan. Filter bunga-bunga dan cahaya kelap-kelip menemani langkahnya. Dan filter berupa angin sembriwing mengibas-ngibaskan rambut coklatnya. Tunggu, sepertinya Tenten mengenal sosok itu. Wajahnya khas sekali, mata yang agak sipit, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang indah juga tubuh yang semapai. Itu Kak Yoona! Dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna coklat model rambutnya yang kriting gantung kini menjadi lurus dengan potongan yang berbentuk huruf V dengan lengkungan disetiap ujungnya. Poninya yang sudah panjang yang biasanya dia jepit keatas kini dilepas dan dijadikan model belah tengah. Juga dia yang biasanya tidak memakai make-up kali ini memakai make-up yang agak tebal namun masih terlihat natural. –see, Yoona in Shinee-Reply Japanese Version MV—

"GILAA… YOONA-SENPAI CANTIK BANGET!" tanpa sadar aku kelepasan bicara. Aku lalu menutup mulutku. Semua orang yang ada disana lalu menoleh dengan tatapan heran, lalu menoleh kearah datangnya Yoona. Semuanya bengong kecuali Sasuke.

Setelah melihat dia diperhatikan dia lalu berlari kearah kami.

"SASUKEEEE-KUUUN!"

TBC

A/N : Haha, akhirnya update juga. Sorry mengecewakan karena garing dan humor dan romancenya kurang kerasa. Maaf ya, tapi kalo menurut aku SasuTen ini memang cocoknya jadi pasangan yang agak lucu-lucu gitu dari pada humor serius. Jadinya gini deh,moga tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian.

**Percakapan gaje.**

Widik : Huh, liburan membosankan. Akhirnya baru bisa update fanfict abis galungan. Maaf readers sekalian.

Kiba : Lo? Widy-chan masih idup ya? Bukannya kamu udah disembelih dan di guling waktu penampahan galungan?

Widik : *nglempar Kiba makek sandal* Lo kira gue babi apa? Sialan! Mati muuh,

Ino : Widy-chan kagak boleh galak-galak. Kasian reader yang baca pertarungan gaje kalian. Mending bertengkarnya nanti aja ya?

Kiba : Iya nih, marah-marah mulu kerjaannya *ngelus-ngelus pipi yang jadi korban sandal bobrok Widy*

Sasuke : Haha, Widy-chan marah gara-gara kamu ngatain dia Babi, dia kan masih kecil jadi bukan babi tapi kucit (anak babi). Lagian memang Widy memang jelmaan babi kerjaannya males-malesan mulu.

Tenten : Hahaha, banyak-banyakin makan ya Widik biar tambah gemuk biar galungan depan disembelih.

Widik : Sabaar, sabaaar, habis galungan enggak boleh marah-marah *ngelus-ngelus dada* Ok fine. Udah puas kalian? Inget ini cerita punya siapa? Kalian mau aku tending dari cerita ini? *aura pembunuh keluar*

All : Yah, ngancem lagi. Iya deh sorry.

Widik : Dari pada kalian ngebacot dan menghina saya terus mending kalian baca review.

Sasuke : Yang review Cuma seupil aja bangga.

Widik : *ngambil golok, nyodorin ke leher Sasuke*

Sasuke : Eh…eh.. Ja-jauhin golok Lo, baru mau gue baca review. Huh, dasar Wong Samar tuh autho satu entuh, ok yang pertama buat WidyHaru, eh ini kan si Haru temen lo itu kan Dik? Dia bilang cerita lo keren dan dia demen. Eh, Haru harusnya elo bilang cerita ini keren karena ada gua.

Tenten : Apaan sih lo? Harusnya Haru itu bilang cerita ini keren karena ada gue. Gue kan pemeran utamanya.

Yoona : *tiba-tiba muncul* Salah! Itu semua karena ada aku di fict ini. kecantikanku membutakan segalanya. HAAHAHA…

Tenten : *sweatdrop* Ok, lupakan dia selanjutnya Shuzuki Honoda Hhaa.. Sasuke bonek juga? Bonek banget kali neng sayaang haha.. Jangan matung deket pancoran dong. Nanti dikencingin anjing haha.. KFC? Iyaa bener itu kepanjangan dari Konoha Fried Chiken. Makasi sudah review.. main lagi kesini ya?

Widik : Eh, Yoona.. apa kabar. Makin cantik ajaa.. *ga nyambung* /nyamperin Yoona/

Yoona : Iaa dok Widik sayang… makasi udah muji-muji aku di fict ini… ohya, aku ikut baca Review ya? Selanjutnya buat reina-chan.22 dia bilang HAH? Adengan kissing? Emang ada? Di dakochan sama Sasuke ku? Terus dia bilang g nyangka sasu seagresif dan dia juga bilang ap g ad yg liat, tuh? Author jelaskan !

Widik : haha.. Emang ada… haha.. telat banget sih lo, Hehe reina-chan.. haha,, makasi sudah review. Soal Danzo dia emang enggak rasional dia kan guru setreeess! *gitedang danzo* main kesini lagi ya? ;-)

Yoona : *buang kertas review* *pundung di pojokan*

Ino : apa-apaan sih Yoona buang kertas Review sembarangan. Ok yang kedua dari Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakuraHaha.. romancenya emang lebih maju. Authornya kan pelawak kelas kakap abis itu pengalaman pacarannya minim jadi maklumi lah. Authooorr! NaruSakunya lanjutin terus katanya dia kurang setuju sama motornya Sasuke dichapter 6. Maafkan si Widik Buduk ya? Soalnya motor paling keren yang pernah dia liat cuman Vario.

Kiba : haha.. dua jempol buat Ino deh.. Terus ada review dari Deidei Rinnepero13 hati-hati ngakak sama Raikage dan Tsuchikage bahaya. Awas kesemprot ludahnya mereka. udah bawa payung tuh? Haha.. hukumannya gitu doang soalnya authornya dongo dan enggak creative jadi maklumi. Trus, anda tidak tahu Yoona? Yoon, kenalan dulu.

Yoona : *muncul lagi* Hello, masak kamu enggak tau saya? Aku Itu Im Yoon Ah pesona girl band dari Korea yang terkenal itu loh Girls Generation. Tau Drama di Indosiar yang judulnya You Are My Destiny enggak? Yang yang jam 5WIB? Itu aku tokoh Utamany yang jadi Jang Sae Byuk. *membanggakan diri* dan aku juga gadis paling cantik seAsia*bangga*

Widik : Yoona aslinya cantik dan polos juga anggun tapi di fict ini dia peraannya agak antagonis.

Yoona : Tuh, author aja muji-muji aku.

Tenten : ngelap keringet. Sekedar Info author fans berat si Yoona, jadi harap maklum. Deidei Rinnepero13 abaikan mereka berdua. Makasi sudah review. Ok, yang terakhir… Sasuke baca! *nglempar kertas ke Sasuke.

Sasuke : CIh, dako-chan tuh, doyan ya bikin orang emosi ok, yang terakhir dari Melody AMPv Schiffer makasih sudah review. Eh, kamu yang ngefans sama aku kan? *author pingsan* kasian tuh Tenten. bisa jadi petaka juga anugrah(?) yang ada dia keenakan neng.

Tenten : Blushing

Widik : Ehem, durasi-durasi… kalo mau pacaran nanti aja di taman lawang (?) Melody-chan…. Muach…muach *kissbye* haha.. makasi sudah review… Iya.. cepet banget dan sekarang aku updatenya lama banget hehe maaf aya? Ini sudah update.

Kiba : Yosh, karena sudah durasi. Cukup sekian percakapan gaje ini. mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan baik disengaja ataupun tidak. Juga maaf buat kata-kata yang agak tidak pantas diucapkan kecuali hinaan untuk author.

Ino : Akhir kata kami ucapkan makasi karena sudah membaca. Its time for REVIEW~~ klik tombol dengan kotak biru seksiih dibawah ini…

R

E

V

I

E

W


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

"SASUKEEEE-KUUNNN!" Yoona-senpai lalu lari-lari ala film bollywood sabil merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping agar nanti bisa menangkap Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Sementara Sasuke sudah semakin risih dia bisa menduga apa yang akan Yoona lalukan. Kini jarak mereka semakin pendek. Yoona sudah siap-siap akan menangkap Sasuke dalam pelukannya dan mempercepat gerakannya.

Tapi…

**BRUAAAK!**

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing :

Sasuke U- Tenten

Rated :

T

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Nista, Bahasanya tidak terlalu baku and ****ANCUR****!**

**BRUAAAK!**

Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata disaat jarak mereka tinggal 30cm Sasuke menghindar, sementara Yoona yang sudah melaju dengan kecepatan super maksimal tidak bisa berhenti lagi yang akhirnya dia menubruk Itachi –yang notabene berdiri di samping Sasuke dan mereka terjatuh di lantai sambil berpelukan.

Semua yang ada disana masih cengo tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ternyata kecantikan Yoona membutakan segalanya. Bahkan Tenten pun tokoh utama kita masih terbengong-bengong sampe ngiler menatap jalan yang tadi dilewati Yoona bersama filter-filternya. Semua masih bengong kecuali Sasuke yang kini menatap dua sosok yang sedang perpelukan di tanah itu dengan pandangan orang bodoh. Tobi dan Kara yang melihat kedua senpai terngetop seantreo sekolah ini jatuh ke tanah sambil berpelukan. Langsung mengambil ancang-ancang kameranya dan… CEKLIK! *lebih normal dari yang chapter lalu*.

Bagaikan sebuah kode dari seorang magician suara kamera Tobi menyadarkan semua manusia yang ada disana. Mereka lalu dikejutkan lagi oleh sosok sepasang cewek dan cowok yang sedang tidur-tiduran di lantai sambil berpelukan alias Yoona menidih Itachi. Semuanya terbelalak kecuali Tenten yang jadi tambah bengong.

"Tadi Sasuke sama Tenten. Sekarang Itachi-senpai dengan Yoona-senpai. Nanti siapa ya? Jaga-jaga saja deh. Hahahaha.." Gumam Tobi.

"KYAAA! Kok jadi elo sih?" Yoona lalu berteriak ketika dia mendongak dan kedua onyx itu saling bertatapan kemudian membelalak di detik berikutnya. Dia lalu segera bangun dari posisinya kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor (padahal mana lebih kotor dari Itachi?)

Itachi lalu bangun dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk baju di pagian punggungnya yang sudah berubah warna karena dipenuhi debu. "Harusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menubrukku sih?" dia lalu menatap Yoona dengan pandangan datar.

"Huh, sasaranku awalnya juga bukan kau!" Yoona lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi ke Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menghindar?" tanya Yoona pada Sasuke dengan melontarkan pandangan sebal.

Sasuke lalu balas menatap Yoona dengan pandangan datar. "Kenapa aku harus mau dipeluk olehmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Yoona hanya mendecih. Padahal dia pikir dengan berdandan sedikit dan merubah model rambutnya Sasuke bisa dia gait denga mudah. Ternyata pandangan Sasuke padanya tidak berubah. Dia juga kemarin menelpon Sasuke dan memintanya agar duduk sebangku dengannya di bus tapi tentu saja dia ditolak mentah-mentah dia sudah punya pasangan katanya. Yoona baru pertama kali ditolak dan diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi bukannya mundur dia malah jadi semakin penasaran dan ingin memiliki cowok dingin ini. Terjadi keheningan sebentar.

"Yoon, Samui sama Erika mana?" Tanya Hidan senpai yang dari tadi hanya diam saja sambil sandaran di pohon terdekat. Dia merasa janggal tumben nih cewek enggak nempel bertiga.

Yoona lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hidan. Lagi-lagi efek ada efek angin yang mengiringinya dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Membuat Hidan sedikit _blushing_. "Oh, mereka sudah ada di dalam bus. Duluan. Aku mau beritahu kalau tempat menunggu busnya sudah pindah tempat jadinya di depan gerbang. Jadi aku kemari untuk menjemput kalian. Ayooo! "

Akhirnya tanpa aba-aba yang kuat mereka lalu mengikuti mereka dibelakang. Dengan masih memandang Yoona dari belakang dengan tidak berkedip—kecuali Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****┒****('O'****) LOE + (****','****) GUE = (****) END****

.

.

.

"Heh! Yoona kau tahu sudah berapa lama kami menunggumu, hah?" Samui yang sendari tadi bersandar di badan bus bersama Erika sejenak beranjak dari tempatnya setelah melihat Yoona datang bersama, ya dalam khasus ini bisa disebut anak buah. Penampilan mereka memang **WOW **enggak kalahlah sama dandanan artis-artis **Hollywood**. Tapi dalam sekmen dan masa ini memang Yoona juaranya.

Yoona lalu mendecih kemudian menatap Samui dengan tatapan sebal. "Kau pikir jarak dari tempat ini ke tempat mereka dekat, em? Aku harus jalan jauh Samuiiii! Mana panas, bisa-bisa make-upku lutur." Keluh Yoona senpai sembari mengibaskan rambutnya yang berkilau. Sementara yang lain hanya pura-pura bodoh mendengar pertengkaran mereka—terkecuali Tobi dan Kara yang sedang duduk-duduk di tanah sambil makan pop corn berharap dari perdebatan singkat ini bisa berakhir menjadi pertandingan yang seru.

"Aku malas berdebat pagi-pagi denganmu Yoona. Cepat suru mereka masuk, hanya kita saja yang belum siap! Bus-bus dari kelas lain semuanya sudah _ready_." Jawab Samui dengan nada yang datar.

Erika lalu tersenyum sesaat setelah memperhatikan penampilan Yoona yang berubah drastis. "Ngomong-ngomong kau berubah drastis ya Yoona? Jadi ini alasanmu tidak mau menemaniku belanja kemarin?" ejek Erika. Sementara Yoona hanya menggubrisnya dengan seulas senyum kecut. "Tapi sayang sekali ya, sudah cantik-cantik begitu kau tidak punya teman duduk. Sasuke sudah duduk dengan orang lain kan?" ejek Erika lagi.

"Waah, Yoona-senpai enggak punya temen duduk ya? Tobi mau duduk sama Yoona-senpai, sayang udah janjian sama Kara. Ya sudah kalau begitu Yoona-senpai duduk dipangkuan Tobi saja ya?" tiba-tiba Tobi si anak autis yang sering mengaku-ngakukan dirinya sebagai anak baik memulai aksinya—ngerusuh.

Sontak saja semua yang ada disana mulai ketawa-ketiwi garing dan melontarkan pandangan kasihan pada Yoona senpai. Terkecuali Sasuke yang tetap cuek dan Tenten yang masih memandang Yoona dengan pandangan tidak berkedip. Memang sejarah antifans ya? Semakin kita membenci idola kita semakin ngefans pula kita sama mereka dan dalam kasus ini Tenten memang sedang mengalami _syndrome_ ini.

Wajah Yoona memerah antara marah dan malu. "Cih, jadi ini balasan Erika karena tidak mau menemaninya belanja. Kurang ngajar sekali dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Ini kesannya aku jadi seorang wanita malang tidak laku yang mengemis cinta." Batin Yoona sebal. Dia lalu menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Padahal aku niatnya ingin duduk denganmu Yoona. Tapi berhubung kemarin kau tidak datang hari ini aku duduk dengan Samui deh. Berhubung dia membatalkan janji dengan seseorang." Erika lalu melontarkan pandangannya pada seseorang diantara kerumunan. Tidak terlihat jelas pandangan itu dilontarkan untuk siapa yang jelas intinya _someone in this bus_ lah.

Yoona lalu menggerutu kesal. Erika ini menyebalkan sekali ternyata kalau tidak menuruti kehendaknya. Dia lalu menggigit bibir. Tiba-tiba dia memandang sekitar dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menarik lengan salah satu manusia yang berdiri disana. "Siapa bilang aku tidak punya pasangan! Aku duduk dengan dia!" ucap Yoona setengah berteriak.

Semua orang disana tercengang. Mata mereka melotot dan hendak keluar, bahkan Tenten sampai mengucel-ucek matanya karena takut salah melihat.

Yoona yang merasa mendapat respon yang aneh dari manusia-manusia di sekitar sana jadi kebingungan. Perasaan tadi dia menarik tangan Konan deh. Iya, orang yang tadi dilihatnya dengan kesat mata adalah Konan tapi kenapa dia malah dilontarkan pandangan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia lalu menoleh ke samping. CELAKA! Yang dia tarik bukan Konan tapi sesosok laki-laki yang sudah tidak asing lagi padanya. Tinggi, putih, bermata hitam seperti Sasuke dan kerutan permanen yang menjadi ciri khas wajahnya… **ITACHI**.

"Wah, wah, wah… Itachi-senpai sudah berpindah ke lain hati." Gumam Tenten sambil berdecak-decak.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan besar yang memukul kepalanya. Dia lalu mendongak. "SASUKE UCHIHA! Bisakah kau sejam saja tidak menindasku dan mengerjaiku TEME!" pekiknya tajam saat mendapati ternyata tangan itu milik Sasuke Uchiha, teman terbaik, ralat sangat amat teramat baiknya.

"Itu akibatnya kalau bicara sembarangan. Meskipun Aniki-ku itu **bodoh dan otaknya jarang terpakai** tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang gampang terpikat oleh perempuan macam Yoona. Dia juga apa-apaan sih norak banget!" gerutu Sasuke sambil melempar death glare kearah Yoona dan Itachi yang masih dalam low reaction menuju kesadaran.

'Hello, memang yang **bodoh dan otaknya jarang terpakai** itu siapa sih? Tumben aku lihat orang berbicara sambil berkaca.' Batin Tenten. Dia hanya diam dan mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati karena malas kalau kata-katanya diputar-putar oleh Sasuke. Lama-lama kalau dilihat dia mirip Baek Seun Jo di P*ayfull Kiss deh—Tenten emang doyan Drama Korea.

"Sudahlah Sasuke berhenti mengganggu temanmu ini. Kasihan dia." Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia yang sendari tadi berdiri disebelah Tenten akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

Sasuke lalu menatap orang itu dengan pandangan bosan. "Kau makin perhatian saja pada orang ini ya?" dia lalu menujuk Tenten dengan sinis.

Kiba lalu blushing tapi kemudian dia kembali ke ekspresi awal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mengerti? Tidak peka sekali." Ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai sinis.

Akhirnya mereka berdua beradu death glare. Serasa ada sebuah aliran petir yang menghubungkan kedua _onyx_ yang sedah murka itu. Tenten yang ada di tengah-tengah dua manusia itu hanya bisa bengong menatap tingkah kedua temannya yang semakin menganeh itu.

'Bukannya mereka teman baik ya?' batin Tenten.

"Ehem—" tiba-tiba suasana dehaman Samui senpai memecah Susana ricuh. "Karena semuanya sudah dapat pasangan, ayo semuanya naik!" setelah meyelesaikan aba-aba dia lalu segera menaiki bus.

Semuanya lalu beranjak ke bus dengan semangatnya kecuali Tenten yang melangkah dengan langkah lunglai. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga perempat barang bawaan masih melilit dengan indahnya di tubuh mungilnya. Sementara Sasuke dan Kiba masih tidak beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Hei! Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu? Bus udah mau jalan tuh!" tegur Tenten. Suaranya yang cukup lantang dan tegas membuat dua pria itu tersadar dari alam pikiran mereka. Mereka lalu berhenti beradu pandang. Kiba yang sepertinya sudah malas melihat wajah Sasuke, langsung saja dengan cueknya masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam bus dengan langkah bosan dia melewati Tenten dengan begitu saja. Mungkin karena badan Tenten mungil dia jadi tidak kelihatan. Sementara Tenten yang dilewati begitu saja hanya bisa melempar tatapan heran pada Kiba.

Sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada Kiba sosok berambut pantat ayam kini sedang berjalan mendahuluinya dan melewati jalan yang tadi di lalui Kiba sehingga mata Tenten kini beralih ke Sasuke.

'Huh! Menyebalkan.' Keluhnya. Dia lalu dengan lunglainya membawa barang bawaan kelompoknya. Air mukanya makin mayun. Dia hendak mengambil kedua tas extra besar yang tadi dia letakan di lantai karena terlalu berat, saat dia ingin mengangkat tas itu tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan kekar yang lebih mendahului aksinya. Tenten lalu mendongak melihat dia yang menolongnya lagi? Kiba kah? Alangkah terkejutnya Tenten melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

**Tenten POV**

Aku lalu mendongak ingin melihat siapa gerangan pria baik hati yang mau menolong gadis malang yang dihidupnya merana karena disiksa teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba mataku membulat, tidak percaya dengan sosok laki-laki yang kini aku tatap. Si Pantat Ayam.

"Ada angin apa?" tanyaku dengan judes. Dia yang aku tatap dengan judes bukannya terkejut malah balas menatapku dengan bodohnya aku hanya mendecih sebal. "Kenapa tidak jawab? Kau bisu ya?" pancingku agar dia mau menjawabnya. Bodo ah, aku hanya ingin dia buka mulut.

Dia lalu berdiri tegap dengan dua tas ukuran extra besar dia kedua tangannya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan datar. "Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya bersyukur aku mau membantumu, kau malah marah-marah. Kau bodoh ya?" ucapnya dengan ketus saat detik itu juga dia ngeloyor pergi dengan seenak udelnya. Sementara aku masih menganga sebal atas perkataannya barusan. Apa maksudnya? Dia mau melecehkan aku lagi? Belum sempat aku membalasnya dia sudah pergi. Semakin hari dari menit ke menit sikapnya berubah-ubah terus ya? Kadang baik sekali, kadang menyebalkan, kadang perhatian dan kadang bisa menyebalkan seperti ini. Apa semua pria berambut pantat ayam seperti ini? Entahlah, aku baru menemukan satu.

Sasuke lalu masuk duluan ke dalam bus. Aku menyusulnya dari belakang, yaah, sejenis mengekor begitulah. Aku jadi terlihat seperti anjing yang mengikuti majikannya. Sasuke lalu memilih tempat duduk yang nomor dua dari depan di deret sebelah kanan. Aku ngikut saja, toh dia yang jalan duluan.

"Sa, aku yang duduk dekat jendela ya?" Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari dia aku langsung menariknya keluar dan duduk di kursi yang aku inginkan. Tapi belum sempat aku mendudukan pantatku tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda tumpul yang mengenai kepalaku.

**BLETAK!  
><strong>"AWW!" teriaku sambil meringis dan mengelus-elus kepalaku. Sialan, ada saja orang yang buat ulah dimoment-moment yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Enggak tau hidupku sudah cukup sengsara apa? Aku lalu menoleh kebelakang. Eeeh, ternyata si Yoona dan Itachi-senpai yang duduk dibelakangku.

Aku melihat ada rona senang diwajah Yoona. Meskipun sekidit tapi aku tau apa sebabnya. Sialan, apa maunya sih gadis itu. Aku ingin balas melempar wajahnya dengan karus beras 100kg biar kecantikannya hancur. Tapi sayang, aku disini hanya adik kelas, awas saja dia nanti!

Alhasil, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Hey, ada apa?" tiba-tiba suara bariton berat mengusaikan acara tatapanku. Aku lalu menoleh, saat menoleh aku sudah menapati Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis di sebelahku.

"ADA YANG SENGAJA MELEMPARKU DENGAN BOTOL AIR MINERAL!" teriakku sebal. Maksudnya biar yang melempar tahu diri. Tapi, bukannya sadar diri Yoona malah membuka kotak make-upnya. Sialan, benar-benar gadis biadap. Yang terjadi malah semua orang di dalam bus melemparkan tatapan aneh padaku. Bodo ah, lagi sebel tingkat akut nih. Aku lalu duduk di kursi masih dengan wajah yang manyun.

"Kau memalukan sekali. Tidak udah teriak sebegitu besarnya bisa kan?" Itulah respon bijaksana yang keluar dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha. Hah, aku malas menghiraukannya.

"Makannya, kalau punya wajah jangan seperti tong sampah, jadi salah sangka orang kan?"

JRENNG… JREEENG…

Lagi-lagi Yoona-senpai menguji kesabaranku. Ingin sekali aku membunuhnya sungguh.

"Lebih baik punya wajah seperti tong sampah tapi berguna dari pada wajah cantik tapi tidak ada gunanya." Ahaa, Sasuke membelaku. Makan tuh Yoona-senpai. Kebakar-kebakar dah tu jenggot. Aku lalu tersenyum senang.

Entah apa respon Yoona-senpai selanjutnya aku tidak peduli, aku malas menoleh ke belakang. Aku lalu mengikuti Sasuke—menempelkan _earphone_ ditelinga dan tidur mendengarkan musik.

Ternyata efeknya benar-benar cepat ya, tanpa terasa kantuk cepat sekali terasa. Perlahan-lahan pandanganku memburam.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke sudah tidur duluan dengan earphone yang menempel ditelinganya. Disebelahnya perlahan-lahan Tenten memejamkan matanya. Rasanya kantuk benar-benar menyerbu matanya. Perlahan-lahan matanya mengatup dia lalu tertidur sepenuhnya. Dia lalu tertidur dengan posisi kepala menempel ke jendela.

Sementara itu bus berbelok ke kiri, posisi kepala Tenten lalu berubah menjadi tertidur di bahu Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke malah menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Tenten.

EHEM, lagi-lagi sati sweet moment terjadi. Tobi… Kara… cepat ambil fotonya? Heh, kemana mereka? lhoo? Ternyata semua orang di bus sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Yaah, jadi kejadian ini hanya author yang tahu begitu? Yah, sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****┒****('O'****) LOE + (****','****) GUE = (****) END****

.

.

.

"Heh! Heh! Dako-chan! Siapa yang ngijinin elo tidur di bahu gue?" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepala Tenten dari bahunya. Tapi nampaknya usahanya sia-sia karena kepala Tenten sudah seperti lem yang menempel dengan eratnya di bahu Sasuke.

"Halah, bilang saja kau sengaja menempelkan kepala Tenten di bahumu. Sebenarnya kau senang kan? Tak usah berpura-pura." Entah datang dari mana Kiba langsung mendekat kearah mereka lalu menarik kepala Tenten agar menjauh dari pundak Sasuke. Ternyata hasilnya sama. Kepala Tenten memang tidak mau berpaling dari bahu Sasuke. "Hei, Tenten. Bus sudah mau berhenti. Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" jerit Kiba yang nampaknya mulai risih dengan Tenten.

"Halaah, bilang saja si Dako-chan itu yang sengaja menempel di bahu, Sasuke-kun ku. Dasar centil! Mati sana."

BYURRR!~

Kalian sudah tahukan siapa pemilik suara diatas? Yap, tepat sekali. Yoona-senpai, dia lalu menyiram wajah Tenten dengan sebotol air mineral. Tentu saja dia dengan mudahnya melalukan itu karena posisinya memang strategis sekali tepat dibelakang Tenten.

"WHAA~~" jerit Tenten kaget. Serasa bagai bermimpi dibawa arus ombak tsunami. Dia lalu bangun dengan terkaget-kaget sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Tuhkan, bisa lepas!" Ucap Yoona-senpai bangga.

"Caramu berlebihan Yoona!" Kritik Itachi yang duduk tepat disebelah Yoona. Nampaknya dia mulai risih dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Yoona.

"Biar!" jawabnya ketus.

"SIALAN! SIAPA YANG MENYIRAMI AKU AIR?" Tenten ngamuk. Dia lalu berteriak dan menatap tajam kepada seluruh penjuru bus. Eh, dengan entengnya dia melihat ada satu tangan yang dinaikan tepat di depannya.

"YO-YOONA SENPAI?" dia lalu mengepal tangannya menahan marah. Dia lalu menatap tajam kearah Yoona-senpai yang kini memasang tampang _innocent_.

"Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu memanggil namaku. Aku melakukan itu demi kepentingan bersama." Jawab Yoona dengan entengnya.

Tenten lalu mengernyit. "Kepentingan bersama katamu? Memang apa salahku?"

"Kau tertidur dibahu Sasuke dari tadi. Kau lihat? Bus sudah berhenti. Kita sudah sampai di tujuan tapi kau masih saja tidur menempel pada Sasuke. Jadi Yoona-senpai membangunkanmu dengan cara itu. Memangnya kau mau ditinggal di bus?" Kiba lalu angkat bicara.

Memang benar, kita sudah sampai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi tidak ada yang mau turun karena mereka sibuk menonton aksi Sasuke yang mendorong-dorong kepala Tenten agar menjauh darinya.

"Cih, sudah jangan dipeributkan lagi. Nanti **si bodoh** ini bangga karena menjadi bahan obrolan." Sasuke lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dan dua tas ukuran extra besar yang seharusnya masih dibawa Tenten. Mungkin Sasuke saat ini sedang hilang ingatan. Sasuke lalu turun duluan. Setelah dia puluhan orang dibelakang menyusulnya kecuali satu orang bodoh yang sedang berdiri mematung dengan pandangan sebal.

Orang itu akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil beban-beban bawaan yang memang harus dia bawa. Tentu saja orang itu adalah tokoh utama kita, Tenten. Dia lalu menyematkan bawaan extra berat alias _over weight_ itu di seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang memungkinkan dia bawa.

"Huuh! Sasuke menyebalkan, Sasuke tidak waras~~~ Lalalala." Seolah berusaha menghibur diri dari rasa kesalnya dia bernyanyi-nyanyi dan bersenandung ria demi mengobati rasa penat dihatinya.

"Sini aku bantu."

Lagi-lagi Kiba menolongnya. Dia mengambil beberapa tas yang menurutnya tidak layak untuk dibawa gadis mungil macam Tenten. Dia lalu turun beriringan dengan Tenten. Tenten sedikit megembangkan senyum melihat tingkah Kiba yang jadi errr, super baik padanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju tempat kemah.

Sesampainya dibumi perkemahan. Para siswa menaruh bawaan mereka dulu dan baris di baris tengah area kemah. Acara ini guna mengumumkan jadwal perkemahan.

Mereka baris perkelompok. Setelah diatur sedemikian rupa dan barisan mereka lurus. Akhirnya ketua panitia kemah. Danzo dan Guru Iruka memasuki tengah area. Danzo tetap dengan ekspresi mau mati besoknya dan guru Iruka dengan senyum ramahnya yang mempesona.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak!" sapa Guru Iruka berapi-api.

"Pagi!" jawab anak-anak dengan bosan. Bertolak belakang dengan guru Iruka. Mungkin wajah virus semangat mau mati besoknya Danzo menular. Tokoh utama kita bahkan kini sedang menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Baiklah, guna mempersingkat waktu. Saya akan umumkan jadwal kegiaatan hari ini. Ehem—" Guru Iruka lalu mengambil nafas. "Pertama, masing-masing kelompok menyiapkan keperluannya masing-masing. Seperti membangun tenda, memasak, mencari kayu bakar dan lain-lain. Selanjutnya jika hari sudah mulai gelap kira-kira pukul 4 sore, kalian bisa membersihkan diri sejenak. Kalian bisa mandi di sungai yang letaknya cukup dekat dari area perkemahan. Sungai itu dibelah dua oleh tebing. Sebelah kiri perempuan dan sebelah kanan tempat laki-laki mandi. Dilarang mengintip! Jika ketahuan mengintip akan dihukum oleh Pak Danzo. Setelah itu pukul 6 sore acara makan malam bersama. Kemudian pukul 7 malam sampai selesai. Acara api unggun dan free time." Guru Iruka lalu menghentikan pengumumannya. Kemudian disambut tepuk tangan oleh para siswa.

30 menit kemudian setelah pembacaan peraturan oleh Danzo mereka lalu bubar dan menyiapkan keperluan mereka masing-masing.

**Di Kelompok Tenten**

"Heh, Sasuke? Lo niat enggak sih bikin tenda?" jerit Shikamaru yang dari tadi kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sejak 30 menit yang lalu enggak selesai-selesai bikin tenda.

"Setengah hati sih." Jawab Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Huh, merepotkan. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Perintah Shikamaru dengan pandangan bosan. Dia lalu kembali fokus kepala aktivitas awalnya yaitu membuat api unggun. Bedanya dengan Sasuke dia sudah selesai. Setelah itu dia bangkit dan merapikan sedikit baju bagian bawahnya yang kotor. Pandangannya kini tertuju kepada sosok yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di tumpukan barang bawaan.

"HEH, TENTEN! NGAPAIN ELO TIDUR DISITU?" pekik Shikamaru sebal.

"Hadduh, enggak usah galak-galak kali. Gue enggak ada kerjaan." Jawab Tenten dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Bukannya kau dapat tugas memasak dengan Ino dan Temari." Shikamaru lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Tenten.

"Dia tidak bisa memasak. Bahaya kalau memasukan dia di dapur. Aku rasa dia ditendang oleh Ino dan Temari." Sasuke nyeletuk seperti biasa. Hal itu membuat Tenten bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau sangat membantu." Jawab Tenten dengan sebalnya.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu membuat tenda.

Shikamaru lalu menatap Tenten dengan tajam. "Dari pada kau tidur-tiduran lebih baik kau cari kayu bakar sana temani Kiba."

"What? Kayu bakar? Masih jaman ya kayu bakar? Kan udah ada LPG 3 KG!" jawab Tenten nyolot. Habis, dia males ah kehutan hanya mencari kayu bakar. Nasib upik abu lebih baik dari nasibnya.

"LPG 3 KG kepalamu! Kita tidak punya LPG disini kita memakai kayu bakar. Cepat cari kalau tidak kau tidak boleh makan." Ancam Shikamaru.

Tenten lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan sebal dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dia pergi ke tengah hutan mencari kayu bakar. Hell, nasibnya memang lebih malang dari upik abu.

.

.

****┒****('O'****) LOE + (****','****) GUE = (****) END****

.

.

BRAAAK!

Tenten lalu melempar beberapa buah ranting kayu ke tanah dengan kasarnya. Dia lalu merebahkan badannya dengan kasar ke rerumputan. Jam ditangannya menunjukan pukul 2 sore. Sudah setengah jam dia mencari kayu bakar.

"Haduuh, hutan ini miskin sekali sih. Nyari kayu bakar aja susah amat." Keluh Tenten sambil mengusap peluhnya. "Ngemeng-ngemeng Kiba kemana ya? Kok dari tadi enggak ada liat? Cih, bodo ah, paling dia udah balik duluan." Tenten masih menggerutu sendiri.

**Tenten POV**

Karena lelah luar biasa. Aku tiduran sebentar sambil menatap langit hutan yang indah. Benar-benar biru yang indah, beda dengan langit Konoha. Aku lalu mencoba memejamkan mataku pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara ribut-ribut yang merusak acaraku.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?

"Sudahlah, jauhi aku. Cukup Naruto! Aku tidak mau kau jadi menderita karena aku."

"Tapi, Sakura. Aku tidak pernah merasa menderita karenamu, Sakura."

"Hentikan Naruto, cukup. Dari pada kau mengurusi aku, lebih baik kau kembali ke hidupmu yang normal."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jauhi aku, jangan dekati aku dan kembalilah jadi Naruto yang dulu."

"Aku tidak pernah berubah Sakura. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau."

JRENG… JRENG

Apa itu? Telingaku dengan gelombang audio sonic super standar menangkap sebuah suara yang bagaikan adegan telenovela. Aku lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekat menuju sumber suara. Aku lalu berjalan melewati semak-semak dan berdiri di dekat pepohonan. Samar-samar aku melihat sosok berambut pink dan sosok berambut pirang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab sosok berambut pirang itu dengan tegas. Dia lalu memeluk sosok berambut pink itu dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat!"

Gyaa~~ benar-benar adengan telenovela, sayang banget buat dilewatin. Hape… hape… hape… Hapeku dimana? Aku lalu merongoh kantok celanaku berusaha mengambil hape tipe _slide_ jadul milikku. Aku lalu mengubahnya menjadi modus kamera dan mengarahkannya kearah mereka berdua. Yap, NaruSaku Love Story. Baru saja aku ingin memfotonya.

"Tidak sopan memfoto orang tanpa ijin. Kau tahu itu kan Tenten."

Glek, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahuku. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku kaget. Dengan ragu aku membalikan kepalaku ke belakang guna melihat sosok apa yang mengangguku. Setelah aku tahu siapa itu, mataku membulat. Aku lalu mundur selangkah, entah apa yang aku injak aku terpeleset, aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Sosok yang kini berdiri berhadapan denganku itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan datar. Karena kesal, aku tarik saja bajunya agar dia terjatuh bersamaku.

**BRUAAAAAAAAAAK!**

**Normal POV**

"Suara apa itu Naruto?" Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukan Naruto karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut entah dari mana.

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto bosan karena suara itu mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Ayo, kita lihat." Sakura lalu berjalan menuju arah sumber suara. Ada di belakang pepohonan dekat semak-semak. Dia lalu melangkah dengan langkah pelan dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat jarak mereka dengan TKP semakin dekat. Sakura semakin siaga. Dengan langkah cepat dia meninju pohon-pohon kecil yang mengganggu langkahnya dan melompati semak-semak itu.

SREEET!

Sakura berhenti, Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakangpun berhenti.

KOSONG!

Tidak ada apa-apa. Naruto hanya menatap tempat itu dengan pandangan datar. "Mungkin, itu hanya suara pohon tumbang atau hewan yang ribut." Ucapnya.

Dia lalu menatap Sakura yang sedang bersimpuh seperti sedang meneliti sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Naruto lalu mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Ini…" Sakura lalu menyentuh suatu benda yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

"Ini kan… Kalau tidak salah punya …"

.

.

**TBC**

Holla~~

Minna :D maafkan Widy-san yang jarang update yaa! T.T habis mau bagaimana lagi? Sekolah menghalangiku nih. Belum lagi nanti aku mau ke Jakarta seminggu tanggal 27 september ini mana ga boleh bawa lappy jadi bakal ngaret lagi.

Maaf buat para readers dan reviewer setia yang masih rela nunggu fict nista ini. maaf jadi ancur gini. Aduh, pokoknya melenceng jauh dari tema awal eeh, malah jadinya gini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Maafkan saya selaku author gaje ini.

Ok, saya mau balas review. Maaf kalau saya balasnya apa adanya.

**Kinomoto Riko**

Haha~ apanya yang keren? *plak* emang harus suka ama pairing ini *maksa #diitendang#

Iya, lain kali akan saya perhatikan. Maaf atas keabalan saya. Ini sudah update. Silahkan dinikmati (?)

**Melody AMPv Schifffer**

Hai mel-chan~~ selamat datang lagi loh ^^

Adengan yang mana ya? Oh, saya inget #aneh# Yang itu. Makasih sudah suka. Tobi emang imut banget cuyyy..

Yoona jadi saingan? Maybe. Tapi kayaknya Sasukenya terlalu cuek -_- jadi plotnya gini-gini aja. Maafkan keabalalan saya. Main lagi ya? ;)

**Lady Spain non log in**

Iya, Sasuke emang plin-plan. Maunya apa sih? *balik nanyak* Tenten ada rasa ama Sasu tapi males nunjukin soalnya dia nyebelin. Maafkan saya jika sampai saat ini chemistrynya masih jelek. Saja janji chapter depan full SasuTen :D 

**Shuzuki Honoda**

Wooaa~~ sayangku maaf aku updatenya lamaaa bangeeet T.T

Author : Yoon, lo jangan kecentilan ya? Ngerti

Yoona : "Halooo~ emang elo siapa ngatur-ngatur gue."

Author : #pundung di pojokan karena kehilangan wibawa.

Adengan kissingnya? :D saya janji chapter depan

**Deidei Rinnepero13**

Tenang aja, Yoona enggak aka nada side bareng Deidaramu kok. Udah author yang misahin *nepuk-nepuk dada#bangga.

Fict NaruSakumu keren abis. Udah aku RnR kan? xD disini ada slash NaruSaku lhooo.. udah update fictmu? Nanti aku RnR lagi :D

**Uchiha Miyuki**

Iya, kelompoknya Tenten emang kejam abis Tentennya bejat juga sih. Haha Sasuke gitu looh, kapan dia ga najis di fict saya *dipelototin Sasu* gomen jika updatenya lama m(_ _)m

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

Tobi emang nyuuu~~ mau? Aku bungkusin tak bawa dah pulang :P

Hahaha, Sasu emang pantes disukain. Wajar kalo banyak yang jatuh cinta.

Waa? Serius? Mirip Jang Geun Suk… Waah, aku juga mikirnya gitu mirip sama Baek Seun Jo di Playful Kiss :D

Iya, Yoona jadi cantik. Haha. Cantikan mana ya? (sok mikir)

Ini ada NS nyelip dikit doang sih, moga chap depan ada. Ok, lain kali mampir lagi yaa? :D 

**reina-chan.22**

Haha~~ Sama-sama. Apa sih yang enggak buat reina-chan :P

Haha, sebenarnya ini cermiman kisah hidupku lhoo #jadimalu

Yaa, nanti minta ama Tobi aja pasti dikasi. Iyaa, tenten mah gitu ah, ngeselin *padahal di sin ini Tenten mirip author*

IYAA, yoona itu nama artis korea pemain drama ama personil dari girlband Girls Generation.

Iyaa terimakasih. Gomen kalo updatenya lama. Ampe 2 bulan T.T

.

.

Udah sekian. Maaf jika saya sering menghilang tiba-tiba. Jika ada yang kangen (?) dan nyari kabar tentang saya (?) atau tanya-tanya, bercanda dan main-main gaje. Silahkan add fb saya : **Widya Purnamasary**

Ato twitter? Follow - **widykakitaka**

Tapi saya jarang on di twitter. Di fb aja seringnya. Ok sekian. Cee yuuu! Byeebyee! Jaaa~~


	9. Chapter 9

"Tidak sopan memfoto orang tanpa ijin. Kau tahu itu kan Tenten."

Glek, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahuku. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku kaget. Dengan ragu aku membalikan kepalaku ke belakang guna melihat sosok apa yang mengangguku. Setelah aku tahu siapa itu, mataku membulat. Aku lalu mundur selangkah, entah apa yang aku injak aku terpeleset, aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Sosok yang kini berdiri berhadapan denganku itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan datar. Karena kesal, aku tarik saja bajunya agar dia terjatuh bersamaku.

**BRUAAAAAAAAAAK!**

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing :

**SasuTen, slash NaruSaku and ItaYoona**

Rated :

T

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Nista, Bahasanya tidak terlalu baku and ****ANCUR****!**

**Tenten POV**

"**WHOAAAAA!" **

Teriakku tidak karuan. Badanku berguling-guling di rerumputan begitupun dengan **dia** yang berguling-guling dengan pose berpelukan denganku. Kalau bukan dalam keadaan genting ingin sekali aku meninjunya agar menjauh.

**BRAAAAAKKK!**

Dan akhirnya dengan satu suara dan benturan yang sangat keras yang kami alami akhirnya acara guling-gulingan di rerumpunan hutan yang membuat badanku gatal ini berhenti. Tentu saja dengan beberapa luka vital terutama dibagian punggung.

"Sial!" gerutuku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Cih! Kau mau membunuhku ya?" bentak seorang pria dengan rambut pantat ayam. Pria itu yang pasti para readers tau siapa orangnya itu kini berdiri dengan gerangnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian bajunya yang kotor. Dia lalu menatapku dengan tatapan horror. Tapi hanya aku balas dengan tatapan bosan.

"Salahmu mengangetkanku!" bentakku cuek. Sial, memang dia pikir ini semua ulah siapa? Coba dia tidak mengagetkanku pasti tidak begini jadinya.

"Tapi ekspresi kagetmu itu berlebihan sekali. Sampai membuat kita terjatuh entah kemana." Gertak Sasuke lagi.

"Hey, hey. Aku juga dalam posisi yang dirugikan ya? Jangan egois, kita sama-sama salah. Gimana? Kelar kan?" jawabku dengan ekspresi santai.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tidak mau menjawab usulku. Entahlah, aku bisa melihat rona sebal berususan dengan diriku diwajahnya.

"Huh, sekarang kita dimana? Kok kiri-kanan pohon semua?" gerutuku sambil memandang sekeliling. Aku lalu berusaha berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk beberapa bagian kotor di sekitar daerah bajuku.

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Dia lalu menatap sekeliling. Seperti menemukan sesuatu dia berjalan ke satu arah. Karena aku takut ditinggal mengingat sifatnya yang resek bin bejat aku lalu menarik baju kemejanya dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Merasa terusil dia menepis tanganku. Kesal, aku tarik bajunya kencang-kencang.

Sasuke lalu berbalik menatapku datar. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah. Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya kelain arah.

"Heh?" tanyaku spontan. Ada apa nih? Kok wajahnya jadi merah gitu? Ada yang salah dari gayaku? Aku lalu memerhatikan diriku sendiri dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Jelas saja, mungkin dia sedang menertawakanku. Dibandigkan dengan remaja SMA yang bersahaja penampilaku sekarang lebih mirip tarzan yang jadi gembel di Jakarta. Dengan baju compang-camping yang tertempel dedaunan, ranting pohon, tanah dan debu-debu. Juga karet rambutku yang tiba-tiba putus sebelah. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Karena kesal aku tarik kuncir dako-chanku yang tinggal sebelah. Sekarang rambutku sudah tergerai total. Dia masih belum berani menatapku. Karena takut ditinggal lagi. Aku gandeng tangannya.

Blusssh!

Rona merah lagi-lagi melekat di pipi kami berdua.

Mungkin aku nekat, tapi ini aku lakukan begitu saja dengan reflek.

**.**

**Sasuke POV **(muncul hanya di chap ini)

Sial, dia manis sekali. Aku menyesal menatapnya tadi. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan hanya terkuncir sebelah itu membuatnya terlihat begitu moe~

Aku ragu apakah itu benar-benar **TENTEN** di Dako-chan ngetren yang selama beberapa bulan ini menganggu hidupku. Sial, sial, wajahku merah sekali sekarang. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Meskipun ekspresi yang aku tunjukan sekarang datar seperti biasa tapi entah kenapa hatiku terguncang. Detak jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa.

Disaat kondisiku seperti ini tiba-tiba saja dia mengenggam tanganku. Wajahku makin memerah lagi.

Sial!

"Hey, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil mengoyangkan genggaman tangan kami. Mungkin dia bertanya seperti itu karena tidak tahan melihatku hanay diam saja. Sebagai teman sebangkunya aku memaklumi tindakannya yang agresif ini mengingat dia penyadap AUTISME.

Aku masih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena sedang berusaha menghilangkan rona merah diwajahku. Aku baru menjawab pertanyaannya beberapa detik berikutnya. "Kita ke utara." Ucapku dengan nada yang sudah susah payah aku buat agar kedengaran ketus.

Dia lalu mensejajarkan posisinya denganku. Dia lalu menatapku dengan pandangan polos. Sial, dia jadi tambah manis saja. Apalagi dengan rambutnya yang telah tergerai sempurna.

"Hey, kau mengejekku ya? Kau sudah tahu aku buta arah." Ucapnya sambil mencibirku.

"Siapa suruh buta arah? Makannya belajar!" balasku ketus. Aku salah tingkah dan membentaknya lagi.

"Ish! Kalo aku mau aku juga tidak mau dilahirkan dengan kondisi buta arah seperti ini." pekiknya sambil melepas genggaman tangannya. Dia lalu kini duduk di rerumputan sambil mewek.

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Lihat tingkahnya, seperti anak kecil. Nakal tapi sedikit-sedikit ngambek. Sangat menyenangkan untuk dikerjai. Huh, aku ingin mencubit pipinya sekarang. Sayang, ekspresiku sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa aku gemas padanya. Aku malah melontarkan pandangan orang bodoh padanya.

Dia mencuri-curi pandang padaku. Sesekali dia manyun lagi sementara aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sasuke Uchiha itu orangnya menyebalkan sekali ya? Berwajah datar, berhati iblis, dan tidak pernah peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya." Keluhnya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan dongkol.

Hey, apa yang dia lalukan? Dia menyindirku terang-terangan begitu?

"Tenten itu juga orangnya aneh ya? Menyebalkan, sok kuat, menangnya hanya ngambek aja." Balasku sambil menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

Dia sepertinya marah, terlihat jelas dari rona wajahnya. Dia lalu berdiri sambil menatap mataku lekat-lekat. "Tapi dia jauh lebih baik dari Sasuk Uchiha. Dasar TEME!"

Cih, darahku langsung memuncrat. Dia menyebutkan aku apa tadi? Nyalinya besar juga ya? Baiklah, kau yang memulainya Tenten.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu cari jalan keluar saja sendiri!" ucapku ketus. Aku lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Rasakan. Ini balasannya.

SREK!

Baru beberapa langkah tangan Tenten—jelas aku tahu memangnya ada siapa lagi disini—menarik lengan kananku dengan tenaga penuh. Aku mencoba menepisnya eh tahu-tahunya dia malah memeluku dari belakang.

BLUSSH!

Wajahku memerah, untung aku memunggunginya sekarang.

"Jangan pergi. Aku takut." Ucapnya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Cih, lepaskan. Apa-apaan kau? Kau ninja bukan ?" aku lalu meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan. Sayang usahaku sia-sia.

Fyuuh~ aku menghembuskan nafas bosan. Gadis ini kecil-kecil menyebalkan ya? Baiklah Tenten aku menyerah.

Aku lalu melepas pelukannya dengan lembut beralih posisi menjadi menggandeng tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari jalan keluar sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sementara itu di tempat Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ini…" Sakura lalu menyentuh suatu benda yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. "Ini kan… Kalau tidak salah punya …"

"Punyamu?" Naruto dengan santainya memotong ucapan Sakura dengan tegas.

Sakura menggeleng. Dia kemudian menyelidiki lebih lanjut benda berwarna kotak-kotak hitam putih itu. "Mana mungkin aku punya syal seperti ini. Aku kan sukanya warna-warna cerah, Naruto." Jawab Sakura tegas.

Naruto diam. Nampaknya dia sedang berpikir, nampaknya dia ingat betul dengan syal kotak-kotak ini. Nampaknya dia juga punya kenangan buruk dengan benda satu ini. Naruto semakin keras berpikir membuat pikirannya menerawang entah kemana.

"_Naruto, kau belum membuat tugasku!"_

Tiba-tiba banyangan wajah Asuma-sensei muncul di depannya sambil mengacungkan pisau. Nampaknya guru ini kesal setengah mati pada muridnya ini. Naruto menggeleng, bukan. Bukan. Ini bukan memorinya dengan syal itu.

"_Naruto, jangan sembarangan memakai celana dalamku!"_

Selanjutnya sekelebat bayangan hitam Shino muncul di depannya. Disekelilingnya nampak begitu banyak serangga yang siap menerkamnya. Glek, ini memori beberapa jam yang lalu. Jangan diungkip ah, ini aib.

"_Kak, Naruto ini jurus mesum terbaru buatanku lhoo!"_

Bayangan Konohamaru muncul. Ya, syal ini sepertinya punya Konohamaru. Tapi tunggu dulu, syalnya bukannya warna biru ya? Naruto menggeleng lagi.

Kali ini fokus,

"_DOBEE! JANGAN LIHAT-LIHAT ISI DOMPETKU!"_

**BRUAAAK!  
><strong>Sekelebat sosok laki-laki berambut pantat ayam muncul di benaknya, kejadian itu kira-kira beberapa jam yang lalu saat dia iseng membongkar isi dompet Sasuke. Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat foto siapa yang tersembunyi dibawah foto dirinya dan Itachi saat masih muda. Tebak, perempuan tengil berambut cepol dua, bermata besar coklat sedang tertawa dengan lepas di dalam foto. Sepertinya foto itu diambil tiba-tiba dari samping. Aw, nampaknya Sasuke sudah jadi _stalker_ sekarang ya?

Merasa curiga Sasuke mendekat dan memergoki Naruto sedang melihat foto Tenten tanpa berkedip. Karena murka dia langsung memukul Naruto dengan syal bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih yang sedang ia kenakan. Sasuke memukul dengan sekuat tenaga akibatnya Naruto terbanting kebelakang dan punggungnya dengan sukses menabrak pohon.

.

.

"Itu kan punya si Teme." Naruto merebut dengan paksa syal itu dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa bisa syal Sasuke ada di sini? Bukannya dia bilang dia malas pergi kemana-mana."

Naruto menggeleng. "Entahlah, nampaknya dia sedang memata-matai kita sehabis itu karena merasa membuat keributan dia pergi dan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan benda itu disini. Sialan, aku tidak menyangka jika balas dendamnya sekeji ini. Baiklah Teme, aku akan membalasmu!" Naruto lalu mengepalkan tangannya ke langit—pose perjuangan mode on.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke perkemahan saja. Sepertinya matahari sudah hampir tenggelam." Sakura lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya. Naruto tersenyum riang tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Sekarang kita dimana? Jangan bilang kita jadi semakin tersesat." Ceroscos Tenten bawel.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Sudah diamlah. Lebih baik mencoba dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa." Bentak Sasuke.

Gadis ini cerewet sekali. Dia tidak tahu apa, Sasuke sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar, memang sih sudah dua jam mereka berputar-putar dan tidak kunjung ketemu. Ini memang kali pertama Sasuke masuk ke hutan ini. Alasannya simpel, dia tidak pernah ditugaskan disini dan dia malas disini. Jadi dia mencari jalan keluar dengan insting ninjanya saja.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir dua jam! Matahari sudah terbenam, bintang-bintang sudah bertebaran dan aku lapar!" omel Tenten lagi.

Sasuke sedang berusaha menahan marahnya. Tapi nampaknya dia tidak bisa melawan. "Memangnya kalau ada bintang kau…" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. "Yap, bintang!" Sasuke lalu menatap langit yang memang sudah menampakkan bintang. Karena hutan ini dilindungi dan daerah yang sedikit bahkan sama sekali tidak memilili polusi cahaya tebaran bintang bisa terlihat sangat jelas.

Sasuke menatap bintang lekat-lekat. "Pantas saja kita tidak dapat jalan yang benar. Kita salah langkah. Harusnya ke timur. Ayo, jalan!" Sasuke lalu mulai berjalan di arah yang dia anggap timur. Tenten mengikutinya dengan tenang. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu marah. Selama beberapa menit dia hanya diam saja tanpa bicara dan menundukan kepalanya.

Awalnya Sasuke cuek saja. Tapi menyadari tidak ada yang bawel, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh saja. Alhasil akhirnya dia menoleh kearah Tenten yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Hey, tumben kau diam saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa diacuhkan dia bertanya sekali lagi. "Kau tuli?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku tinggal ya?"

Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahului Tenten akan tetapi bagaikan ada sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti dan dia kembali ke posisi awal. Dia lalu menoleh ke bawah. Tangannya masih menggandeng tangan Tenten!

Jadi, selama hampir dua jam mereka sudah bergandengan tangan! Pantas saja wajah Tenten bersemu merah.

Wajah Sasuke juga berubah merah dia lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangan satunya. "Maaf." Sasuke lalu melepas gandengan tangannya. Entah siapa yang memulai tapi wajah mereka berdua merah sekali.

"Ng, itu bukan salahmu. Anu, itu, aku, aku yang menggandeng tanganmu karena takut kamu tinggal." Elak Tenten canggung.

Sasuke diam. Bingung mau jawab apa. Akhirnya dengan segala sisa harga diri yang dia miliki dia kembali menggandeng tangan Tenten. Tenten terskesiap. Dia _blushing_ lagi. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah merah.

Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk. Lidahnya kelu, detak jantungnya terlalu cepat. Apa ini?

.

.

.

.

Yoona duduk dengan senyum kecut diatas puncak bebukitan. Nampaknya dia bosan sekali. Sesekali dia duduk meringkuk dan kadang kala hanya bengong menatap lagit.

"Hey!" tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah belakangnya. Yoona menoleh, tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Orang yang tadi memanggilnya lalu duduk disampingnya. Yoona tidak menoleh, dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang lain sekarang.

"Tidak ikut mencari Sasuke dan Tenten?" Tanya orang itu.

Yoona tidak bergeming sama sekali dari posisinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau patah hatimu akan separah ini." komentarnya lagi.

Yoona mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang itu. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Itachi! Dia itu kan adikmu! Kau sendiri tidak mencarinya."

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Sasuke itu sudah hampir enam belas tahun, dia bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku bertaruh 2 juta yen kalau sampai dia tidak kembali sampai besok."

Yoona menaikan alisnya, "yakin sekali. Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Kalau dia belum kembali bagaimana? Tiba-tiba dia jatuh ke jurang dengan posisi terlentang dan mendarat di bebatuan yang tajam kemudian jantungnya tertusuk bagian runcing batu bagaimana?"

Itachi dibuat terkekeh oleh prediksi Yoona barusan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Yoona yang kesal dengan ulah Itachi.

"Kau lucu sekali! Dia itu seorang Sasuke Uchiha, kalau sampai dia mati dengan cara seperti itu aku pasti menari-nari diatas makamnya."

Yoona menatap Itachi lekat-lekat saat dia tertawa. Merasa ditatap Itachi berhenti tertawa. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau berbeda sekali dengan adikmu." Komentar Yoona.

"Tentu saja. Kami kan tidak kembar." Jawab Itachi santai.

"Kau sedang berusaha melucu?" balas Yoona.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kaulah yang sedang melucu, Yoona. Dua tahun sekelas denganku masak baru menyadarinya."

Yoona terdiam, kemudian mengejap-ngejapkan matanya. Iya juga, padahal sudah hampir dua tahun sekelas tapi mereka tidak pernah sekalipun bisa akrab. Tebak, Yoona terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri dan Itachi juga nampaknya tidak memberikan perhatian khusu pada Yoona tapi semenjak detik ini mungkin semuanya bisa saja berubah.

"Aku juga nampaknya dari kelas satu terlalu fokus pada Samui saja." Itachi lalu menatap jutaan bintang yang bertebaran diatasnya.

Yoona menaikan alisnya, "kau masih mengejarnya? Bukannya sudah jelas dari awal kita sekelas dia sudah pernah mengatakan dia tidak tertarik padamu?"

Itachi mengangguk, "sama halnya dengan dirimu dengan adikku. Jelas-jelas dia begitu ketus dan cuek padamu tapi kau masih saja mengejarnya. Kita dalam posisi yang sama Yoona."

Yoona merasa sebal, dia lalu membalikan badannya dan kini dia behadapan dengan Itachi. Dia lalu menatap mata hitam Itachi lekat-lekat. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Itachi tertawa lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. "Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu! Kau dan adikku adalah kumpulan siswa-siswi populer. Sedikit saja kebodohan yang kau lakukan pasti satu sekolah akan mengetahuinya walau bahkan hanya dalam hitungan detik."

Yoona meringis. Dalam hati dia mengutuk segala kebodohan yang dia lakukan pada bulan-bulan ini. Dia juga menyesali segala kebodohan yang dia lakukan tadi pagi. Yoona lalu meringkuk. Dia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya yang jenjang bak super model itu.

Itachi lalu mengelus-elus rambut Yoona. "Sudahlah, Sasuke memang bukan untukmu. Begitu pula dengan Samui untukku." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan.

Yoona menepis tangan Itachi. "Jalan perlakukan aku seperti itu aku bukan anak kecil!" gertaknya.

"Baiklah aku diam." Itachi lalu diam. Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya kemudian menatap bintang.

"Hey." Tiba-tiba suara kecil Yoona memanggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Apa yang membuatmu suka pada Samui?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Itachi diam, kemudian dengan berat dia berusaha menggerakan mulutnya, "Dia…, dia cantik, anggun, pintar, dan seksi."

Yoona lalu terkekeh geli setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari pengakuan Itachi barusan. Tertawa kecilnya kini berubah menjadi tertawa besar bahkan dia sampai guling-guling di rumput. Hal itu membuat Itachi menyesal telah mengakuinya.

"Hahahaha… ha… ha…" akhirnya Yoona menghentikan tawanya saat perutnya sudah mulai kesakitan. "Maaf, aku kelepasan." Yoona lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali duduk menghadap Itachi.

"Kau sendiri apa alasanmu menyukai adikku?" balas Itachi. Dia tidak mau kalah sekarang.

"Ng, dia…" Yoona lalu menerawang sambil menatap bintang. "Dia tampan, manis, keren, dan menggemaskan membuatku ingin sekali menciumnya." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kita memang senasib ya?" Itachi beragumen. Membuat Yoona memalingkan wajahnya ke Itachi. Mereka saling tatap, kemudian tertawa kecil.

Yoona tertawa dengan lepas, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu manis di depan Itachi saat ini. Itachi kemudian merapatkan jaraknya dengan Yoona.

Yoona yang merasa Itachi semakin mendekat jadi salah tingkah, "eh, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Kini jarak mereka tinggal sepuluh senti lagi.

"Tidak tahu, tubuhku bergerak sendiri." ucapnya.

Yoona terhenyak, tubuhnya juga tidak bereaksi untuk mendorong Itachi, justru dia malah ikut-ikutan merapatkan jarak diantara mereka. Terus seperti itu hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Awalnya hanya balas membalas kecupan saja tapi semakin lama berubah menjadi sesapan dan berujung pada ciuman yang dalam. Mereka menikmati malam mereka berdua dibawah taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

Tanpa mereka sadari sendari tadi sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang dan berkuncir kuda sedang berdiri di belakang pohon mendengar dan meliha secara detail setiap hal yang mereka lakukan,

"Cih, mungkin aku memang bukan untukmu, Yoona." Ucap laku-laki itu—Deidara lalu berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKEEEEE….!"

"TENTEEEEEEEEENN!"

Terdengar suara teriakan puluhan orang yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa obor. Sepertinya mereka sedang ronda—eh, bukan mencari orang.

"Grr, dua manusia itu. Kalau tidak membuat ulah apa mereka akan mati." Gumam Shikamaru sebal. Ada saja hal-hal merepotkan yang menimpanya.

"Tenanglah Shikamaru." Temari mengusap-usap punggung Shikamaru mencoba menengkan.

"Issh, mereka itu ingin bermesraan tapi cara mereka bermesraan merepotkan orang." Kali ini giliran Naruto yang mengeluh.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan Naruto?" bentak Kiba sewot.

"Iya nih, ngomong sembarangan!" nah, Ino ikut-ikutan menyambung omongan Kiba.

"Lho? Kok kalian pada sewot? Aku bicara apa adanya." Balas Naruto, sialan mau meremehkan Naruto Uzumaki ya?

"Sudahlah jangan dengarkan omongan bodoh Naruto." Untuk meredam pertikaian Shikamaru angkat bicara. Mencari Sasuke dan Tenten sudah cukup merepotkan jangan lagi pakai acara bertengkar.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Tenten sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar agar bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari hutan belantara ini. Tapi nampaknya kali ini cukup sulit untuk mencari jalan keluar, bahkan untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, hey. Aku mendengar suara aliran air!" seru Tenten bahagia. Dia lalu melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke dan berlari ke sumber suara.

"Hey! Kau hai-hati!" teriak Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia takut sekali jika terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis ini mengingat akan penyakit autis yang di deritanya. Akhirnya dia berlari kecil mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tenten masih dengan autisnya melompati bebatuan besar agar segera sampai ke tempat itu. Mungkin itu sungai yang dijadikan tempat pemandian oleh anak perkemahan.

Akan tetapi, emang dasar anak autis karena kurang hati-hati dia tidak melihat ada lumut diantara bebatuan. Akhirnya kakinya tergelincir,

"WAAAAA!" teriaknya.

**BLAPP!**

Untuk Sasuke gerak cepat jadi dia segera menangkap Tenten dalam pelukannya. Tenten mengijap-ngijapkan matanya. Kerjadian itu terjadi begitu cepat.

"Hey, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Cepat lepaskan aku!" bisik Tenten dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Tidak mau." Ucapnya ketus.

"Woi, aku serius. Cepat lepaskan!" Tenten lalu berusaha melawan dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Tapi nampaknya usahanya sia-sia karene tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Tidak mau. Nanti kalau kau ku lepas kau jatuh ke pelukan orang lain."

"Eh?" Tenten cengo mendengar penuturan Sasuke tadi. What? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau jangan bercanda!" elak Tenten sambil terus berusaha melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"AKU JUGA SERIUS TENTEN! KAU PERLU BUKTI?" gertak Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat wajah Tenten menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tenten tersekiap saat melihat wajah Sasuke nampak dua kali lipat lebih serius dari biasanya. Seolah terhipnotis oleh mata itu tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakan. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa pasrah saja ketika Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tenten. Kecupan yang manis. Entah apa yang merasuki Tenten, di detik berikutnya dia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling membalas kecupan, semakin lama semakin panas. Sasuke mulai menyesap bibir Tenten. Begitu pula dengan Tenten yang dibuat semakin terbakar olehnya. Terjadilah aksi ciuman panas selama beberapa menit. Tapi di menit berikutnya nampaknya semakin parah, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tenten. Tenten terkejut! Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menikmati ciuman ini. Lidah mereka sedang bertautan, saliva menetes dimana-mana. _Oh my god!_ Nampaknya ciuman ini tidak akan berhenti sampai keduanya benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, apa kita tadi berciuman?" tanya Yoona polos. Selang beberapa menit setelah Itachi melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Kau pikir tadi apa?" Goda Itachi polos. Dia lalu memberi Yoona kecupan singkat di bibir agar dia benar-benar percaya soal adegan tadi.

Wajah Yoona memerah, "kau tahu kalau itu ciuman pertamaku?"

Mata Itachi membulat. "Apa? Kau serius? Jadi kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Yoona mengangguk, "belum pernah sampai tadi." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Itachi tersenyum manis. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, "Ini juga ciumanku yang pertama kok."

Kali ini giliran Yoona yang terkejut, "Kau serius? Aku kira kau playboy. Kau kan populer sekali di sekolah." tanya Yoona tak percaya.

"Playboy apanya? Pacaran saja aku belum pernah." Itachi tertawa kecil sambil menjawab pertanyaan Yoona. "Justru aku yang heran, aku dengar mantan pacarmu segudang. Tapi nampaknya diantara mereka belum ada yang bisa menaklukan hatimu."

"Aku tidak sungguhan suka pada mereka. Aku hanya main-main! Jangankan di cium diajak gandengan tanganpun aku tak sudi." Terangnya. Yoona lalu menatap Itachi, kali ini dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Cium aku lagi."

Itachi terkejut, permintaan macam apa ini. Dia pikir Yoona akan marah karena dia merampas ciuman pertamanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu tegang? Padahal tadi kau nafsuan sekali." Goda Yoona sambil tersenyum.

Entah filter apa yang menghiasi wajah Yoona sampai Itachi merasa bahwa gadis ini sepuluh kali lipat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah," godanya dengan senyuman mesum. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Yoone tertawa.

Akhirnya mereka berciuman lagi. Menghabiskan mala mini denga kecupan-kecupan manis, sesapan-sesapan lembut dan saliva yang saling bertukar.

.

.

.

.

"AH~!"

Tenten nampak ngos-ngosan. Dia lalu mengambil nafas yang panjang lewat mulut. Sepertinya dia sudah hampir mati kehabisan nafas. Setelah bisa menormalkan kembali nafasnya dia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke sedang mengelap bibirnya yang di penuhi saliva. Tenten menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kau mau membunuhku ya?" bentaknya kasar sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam saja. Tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa kau menciumku, hah?" tanya Tenten.

Tapi Sasuke masih saja tidak bicara.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo bicara! Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkan aku? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" teriak Tenten. Dia dengan liarnya menambah kekuatannya untuk memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Kau yang tenang! Kalau kau seperti ini aku menjelaskan apapun nampaknya percuma!" bentak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau mempermainkan aku? Waktu itu kau juga pernah menciumku! Waktu di depan KFC! Kau tahu betapa kacaunya perasaanku saat itu. Aku malu sekali. Tapi kau hanya biasa-biasa saja. Kau mempermainkan aku kan?"

"BUKAN! AKU SUKA PADAMU BODOH!"

Akhirnya pertengkaran mereka berhanti oleh teriakan super duper keras yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi karena Tenten tidak mau tenang dan berhenti teriak.

Mata Tenten membulat, dia lalu menghentikan aksinya memukul-mukuli Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah, hatinya sedang kacau sekarang, dial au membalikan badannya dan berjalan kearah suara air. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat puluhan orang yang membawa obor tengah berdiri 10 meter dari tempat kejadian perkaranya dengan Sasuke.

Mereka lalu menatap Tenten sambil bengong. Bahkan nampaknya mereka susah menarik nafas akibat mengalami keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"K-k-ke-kenapa ka-kalian bi-bisa disini?"

To be continue

**A/N : Ehem, saya Widy Kakitaka balik dan ngeksis lagi. GYAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa nista* maaf sebelumnya karena saya tidak dapat membalas review. Saya sibuk sekali lhoo, jadi maafkan saya m(_ _)m. Ini saya sudah update semoga kalian suka. Ohya, sekedar info chap depan LAST CHAPTER! Haha, enggak terasa ya? Sudah tujuh bulan saya mengetik fict ini awalnya saya rajin sekali update tapi lama-lama jarang update dan menghilang. Fict ini juga fict debut pertama saya. Banyak kenangan dalam pembuatannya, dukungan dari teman-teman saya banyak sekali. Yang paling bikin saya malu, ada salah satu teman saya yang memergoki fanfict saya untung dia bisa menjaga rahasia saya.**

**Ohya, buat para reviewer terimakasih banyak ya? Atas saran dan dukungannya. Mungkin awal januari nanti saya bakal hiatus sampai UN berhenti. Tapi kayaknya enggak bakal hiatus deh, secara saya malas belajar. Ahaha :D**

**Ohya, karena saya tidak bisa membalas lewat story untuk review di chap ini akan saya buat percakapan di chap depan sebagai salam perpisahan buat cerita ini. **

**Ng, karena fict ini sudah mau tamat masak saya tidak ngeksis di FNI? Tentu tidak dong B) saya sudah menyiapkan satu fict baru. Mau tau? Ahaha, RAHASIA!**

**Lihat saja karya Widy Kakitaka selanjutnya…**

**SALAM CINTA**

**WIDY KAKITAKA—AUTHOR KECE YANG GAOL. AKHIR KATA PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

"_BUKAN! AKU SUKA PADAMU BODOH!"_

_Akhirnya pertengkaran mereka berhanti oleh teriakan super duper keras yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi karena Tenten tidak mau tenang dan berhenti teriak._

_Mata Tenten membulat, dia lalu menghentikan aksinya memukul-mukuli Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah, hatinya sedang kacau sekarang, dia lalu membalikan badannya dan berjalan kearah suara air. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat puluhan orang yang membawa obor tengah berdiri 10 meter dari tempat kejadian perkaranya dengan Sasuke._

_Mereka lalu menatap Tenten sambil bengong. Bahkan nampaknya mereka susah menarik nafas akibat mengalami keterkejutan yang luar biasa._

_"K-k-ke-kenapa ka-kalian bi-bisa disini?"_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**:

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing :

**SasuTen, slash NaruSaku and ItaYoona**

Rated :

T

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Nista, Bahasanya tidak terlalu baku and****ANCUR****!**

Last Chapter

.

.

"Ya, Tuhan. Apa ini? Dunia pasti sudah kiamat," teriak Temari yang baru saja mendudukan pantatnya di rumput bumi perkemahan. "Pada liat kan? Sasuke, Tenten? Nyambung enggak. Oh, tidak… tidak," ujarnya dengan gerakan yang over alay. Dia ngenggosip apa disko sih? Kepalanya geleng-geleng kayak orang ajep-ajep.

"Apa sih? Pasti Sasuke tadi lagi mabuk, atau kerasukan penunggu disini, makannya gitu," sambung Ino lagi dengan wajah yang dia coba setenang mungkin walaupun hatinya terbakar.

Temari menatap Ino dengan mata melotot. "_What?! _Enggak mungkin. _Impossible! _Tuh, buktinya sekarang dia menghilang entah kemana, dan mukaknya sok malu-malu gitu lagi. Jadi asumsi lo 100 persen salah."

"Udah jangan pada ngegosip. Ini bukan masalah besar. Mending urusin tuh persiapan makan malam nanti. Kita semua udah pada laper. Jangan korbankan nyawa seribu orang hanya untuk acara rumpian kalian." Yes, akhirnya Shikamaru datang. Aksinya langsung membungkam dua mulut penggosip itu. Walaupun, dia ada rasa dengan Temari tetap saja dia terlihat menyebalkan kalau ribut.

"Apasih, alay. Ngomong gampang. Kalau mulut tajammu itu bisa dipakai buat mengupas kentang mungkin itu akan membantu," balas Temari sewot.

"Sayang tidak bisa. Terimakasih." Shikamaru lalu segera kembali ke depan. Tidur sambil melihat bintang mungkin lebih asyik.

Ya, semenjak kepergok menyatakan cinta di depan kerumunan manusia-manusia alay ini. Sasuke dan Tenten jadi menyendiri dan menjauh dari kerumunan. Keliatan banget. Apa? Kalau mereka benar-benar suka? Bukan. Keliatan banget kalo mereka sama-sama belum pernah punya pengalaman pacaran. Kayak anak SD aja malu-malu.

.

.

.

"Yoon, sudah sudah dengar?" Tanya Samui sembari mengoles masker pada wajah cantiknya.

Yoona meliriknya sekilas tapi perhatiannya masih fokus dengan ponselnya. Berkirim pesan romantis dengan Itachi, perkembangan mereka cepat sekali. "Oh, yang Sasuke nembak Tenten itu?" jawabnya santai.

"Kok ekspresimu santai gitu? Bukannya tadi siang masih gawat ya?" Samui jadi curiga.

Tapi Yoona tidak menggubrisnya dan malah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Oke, aku tebak. Kau frustasi, terus nyari cowok lain. Bener gitu?" Samui menarik kesimpulan sendiri atas aksi Yoona.

"Hmm, kasi tau enggak ya?" Yoona jadi alay. Samui jadi makin ilfeel.

"Seriusan! Aku takut sama kamu. Mana Erika lagi pacaran lagi entah kemana… Gitu banget sama temen sendiri." Samui mulai mengeluarkan ancaman halus.

Yoona tersenyum sumbringah. Dia lalu menatap Samui dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku udah dapet gebetan. Hihihi."

Samui mendengus berat. Sesuai dugaannya. "Siapa? Anak sini?"

"Kau kenal sama orangnya, cintakuu."

"Ya, aku kan kenal banyak orang sayangku, permata hatiku…." Jerit Samui frustasi. Kenapa sih enggak bisa ngomong _to the point _jangan ngalur ngidul gini.

"Adeknya enggak bisa, kakaknya pun jadi," ujar Yoona sambil tesipu malu.

Samui kaget, dia ingin berteriak, tiba-tiba ada sekelebat perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku dan dia berhenti mencintai orang yang tidak pernah aku gapai."

Dan Samui memilih bungkam untuk jam-jam berikutnya. Permainan disini keras ya?

.

.

.

**TENTEN POV**

Aku tidak berani keluar dari tenda. Sumpah malu banget, mana sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan lagi. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah seperti ini. Aku terlalu _shock _dengan semua kejadian hari ini. Dari iseng-iseng ngintip orang pacaran, tersesat di hutan terus tiba-tiba ada cowok yang selama ini hmmm… menganggumu tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta mana dilihat kerumunan orang lagi. Ah, maluuuu.

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

Ugh, aku lalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal, harga diri, gossip dan masih banyak lagi.

Memang dia pikir caranya romantis apa? Huh, itu malah membuatnya malu. Andai saja dia Yoona dia pasti sudah menjerit-jerit kegirangan. Tapi dia Tenten, belum pernah dia terjebak dalam hal cinta-cinta seperti ini. Aneh saja rasanya, malu. Apa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama? Rasanya tidak mengingat wajah datar dan sifat sok cueknya.

_SREEKKK_

Suara pintu tenda dibuka. Aku lalu mendongak, disana ada Kiba, dia memasuki tenda dengan wajah tegang. Hey, ada apa lagi ini? Tidak tahu aku ingin sendiri?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Menurut elo?" tanyaku sewot. Aku, sedang tidaka ingin curhat-curhatan.

"Pasti berat. Sabar ya." _What?_ Harusnya dia menenangkan aku, menghiburku. Kok jadi gini?

"Kok responmu cuma itu? Kayak bukan Kiba, bukannya kamu tidak suka Sasuke?"

"Habis, aku capek, Ten. Sia-sia rasanya, kalian sudah saling mencintai. Aku sudah tidak ada kesempatan." Tiba-tiba wajah Kiba jadi sedih. "Aku suka sama kamu, Ten." Kalimat terakhir Kiba sontak membuat mataku melotot, coba saja bola mataku bisa keluar.

"Tapi kamu enggak suka sama aku. Aku tahu kamu suka sama Sasuke, kalian sama-sama gengsi. Apasih susahnya ngungkapin perasaan kalian? Tindakan Sasuke tadi sangat berani dan tepat. Kamu enggak usah malu. Kalau enggak sekarang dia nembak kamu kapan lagi? Kalau terus diundur-undur kalian enggak jadi-jadi." Kiba kini jadi tokoh tritagonis dalam sebuah drama. Aku takjud dengannya.

"Kok kamu baik banget?" mataku berkaca-kaca, aku jadi terharu dengan Kiba.

"Emang aku baik. Lagi pula aku kan masih muda, cewek enggak hanya kamu saja."

Aku jadi marah sekarang. Kenapa sih bercanda disini keras-keras semua?

"Bercanda. Aku ikhlaskan kamu buat Sasuke saja. Lagi pula dia dari dulu suka sama kamu. Dari waktu ujian Chunin, tapi dia terus sok cuek. Sampai kita sekelas. Balas perasaan dia, Ten. Kasihan dia."

Aku menggerutu. "Tapi aku… malu…"

Kiba melotot, dia lalu menggengam tanganku erat. "Kamu bisa Ten, aku akan membatumu."

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke gila. Ya dia gila. Dia bahkan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam sungai sekarang. Dia duduk di salah satu batu besar di sungai dia lalu menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Dia takut, bukan takut dengan gossip dan kabar miring yang akan menimpanya nanti. Tapi dia takut dengan respon Tenten selanjutnya. Dia takut ditolak, Tenten akan membencinya dan sebagainya.

"Gayamu seperti laki-laki galau di FTV. Kamu sadar itu lebay? Akan lebih baik jika kamu menemuinya. _Talk face to face_ meyakinkan dia kalau kamu suka sama dia. Dari pada galau ga jelas, dia juga enggak tau kamu galau." Tiba-tiba Deidara muncul entah dari mana. "Aku jauh lebih sakit dari kamu, tapi aku enggak seheboh itu," sambungnya.

"Kau mau mencari teman curhat kan? Tidak usah sok kuat," hardik Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak juga," elak Deidara. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bernasib seperti aku. Tapi tidak mungkin sih, Tenten gadis baik-baik."

"Jangan sok kenal dengan Tenten deh hanya karena pernah dihukum sama-sama." Sasuke kini menatap Deidara walaupun ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Makannya kalau sudah lama mengenalnya. _**Tell her now, speak now, you don't have more time or more lucky romantic moment.**__ Tell her no, _Maksudku perjelas gitu loh. Biar hubungan kalian jelas." Deidara jadi geregetan.

"Abis patah hati memang bisa memotivasi orang," ejek Sasuke kali ini dia mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya.

"Gara-gara kakakmu yang sialan itu. Aku dua tahun mengejar Yoona tidak pernah direspon. Sedangkan dia tidak ada beberapa jam Yoona sudah jatuh dipelukannya. Dunia memang tak adil, aku benci," umpatnya sadis. Deidara lalu membuka bajunya juga celana panjangnya. Dia kini hanya memakai _boxer,_ Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan orang aneh.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke kepo.

"Mau menangis bersama aliran air," ucapnya dengan nada sok romantis. Dia lalu melompat dari baru besar dan mulai berenang di sungai. Sasuke yang awalnya heran dengan ide Deidara sekarang malah ikut menanggalkan pakaiannya dan ikut melompat ke sungai.

Mereka lalu berenang bersama-sama. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengapungkan badannya dan menatap rembulan. "Kalau aku di tolak atau dia membenciku bagaimana?"

"Kalau di tolak kerjar terus kalau dia membencimu terus minta maaf sampai di maafkan. Kau harus berjuang untuk mendapat apa yang kau raih, walaupun nanti hasilnya sia-sia itu bukan masalah." Berbeda sengan Sasuke yang mengapung Deidara malah menenggelamkan dirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum manis. _He is right._

.

.

.

Tenten sedang berjalan-jalan ke luar tenda. Suasana hutan sepi, dia jadi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sembari mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertemu Sasuke. Apasih susahnya bilang "Ya, aku juga suka padamu." Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Tenten. Kakinya lemas, dia akhirnya menjatuhkan badannya di rerumputan.

Yoona datang dari arah berlawanan sambil sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dia sibuk berjalan sambil sms-an sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar dia tengah menendang Tenten. Dia pikir dia habis menendang batu besar.

"Aw!" pekik Tenten kesakitan. "Hey apa yang kau lakukan!" dia lalu mendongak dan wajahnya semakin sebal melihat Yoona dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya di depannya.

"Oh itu kau? Aku pikir aku menendang batu besar, tapi kok kakiku tidak sakit ya? Mungkin karena kau kebanyakan lemak." Yoona masih seperti dulu.

"Kesombonganmu sepertinya sudah mendarah daging ya? Lihat saja, laki-laki akan berpikir dua kali untuk menikahmu," maki Tenten sebal.

Yoona melotot. "Hey, kau jangan menyumpahi aku seperti itu! Kau lihat dirimu gengsian, kalian tidak akan jadian kalau kau masih seperti ini. Sok malu-malu, padahal mau!"

Tenten seperti tertusuk samurai yang super panjang dan tajam tepat di hatinya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya, sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Sasuke. Aku, sudah tidak tertarik lagi padanya." Yoona lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya dia lalu menyodorkan foto Itachi tepat di wajah Tenten. "Aku sudah punya ini, jadi cepat selesaikan masalahmu sebelum kau sibuk mengurus-urus orang lain dan melupakan laki-lakimu."

"Kau dan Itachi pacaran? Sejak kapan?" Tenten terkejut bukannya beberapa jam lalu Yoona masih ganjen dengan Sasuke?

"Baru beberapa jam yang lalu. Hihihi," tawa Yoona sok malu-malu.

"Semudah itu? Tidak ingin merebut Sasuke lagi dariku?" Tenten jadi semakin bingung.

"Hello? Emang cowok hanya Sasuke saja? Lagi pula aku kan cantik, masih banyak yang mau sama aku. Itachi contohnya."

Oke, harusnya Tenten tidak menanyakan itu pada Yoona. Sip, dia paling dongkol sekarang. Dia dan Kiba memiliki kemiripan ya?

Tiba-tiba Yoona duduk disebelahnya. "Aku tahu kau suka, dia juga suka. Hanya tinggal mengatakan dan memperjelas status."

Ya, Yoona mudah sekali memang untuk berkata begitu.

.

.

.

"Hey, sudah selesai masak? Aku lapar…."

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang, makanan sudah siap diatas meja hanya nasi saja yang belum matang. Rugi juga bukan? Sama saja tidak bisa makan.

"Wah, bos datang nih," ejek Ino dia sebal sekali dengan orang ini. Bukannya bantuin masak eh malah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ngajak ribut? Ayo!" Kiba malah ikutan nyolot sekarang.

"Ya, ayo bertengkar, ayo dukung Kiba," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada bosan. Hari ini banyak sekali keributan yang membuat kepalanya berat.

Akhirnya Ino dan Kiba tidak jadi bertengkar. Mereka lalu menjauh dan mulai ngambek-ngambekan.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai ganti baju saat dia melihat Tenten duduk memunggungi tendanya. Apa dia menunggunya? Haruskan dia menghampirinya? Sepertinya HARUS.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Katanya kau suka padaku, tapi kenapa masih saja ketus?"

Jleb. Sontak Sasuke jadi diam. Dia malas sekali di skak-mat seperti ini, biasanya dia yang membuat orang bungkam. Dia lalu duduk disebelah Tenten sambil melihat bintang. Bintangnya sedikit sekali malam ini. Seolah tidak ingin menganggu momen penting ini.

"Salah ya kalau aku suka sama kamu?" Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Sebenarnya salah banget sih, seperti jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. **Kita kan jauh berbeda**." Tenten sok deh.

"Tapi di **FTV-FTV, cinta itu muncul dari perbedaan**. Kita ini contohnya," gombal Sasuke. Deidara tadi ngajarin ini juga?

"Itu mah bisa-bisanya orang yang bikin naskah aja, **sebenarnya hidup tidak seindah FTV**. "

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Jadi enggak pingin hidup bahagia kayak di FTV-FTV?"

"Mau banget. Apalagi tipe cowoknya kayak kamu." Sudah Tenten, ini bukan saatnya untuk malu-malu. "Keren, sok misterius, nyebelin, resek tapi…"

"Tapi kamu suka?" Sasuke mulai lagi. Tenten diam, dia malah tertawa keci. "Aku juga suka sama kamu."

Wajah Tenten memerah. Kenapa suasana hangat begini? Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku seperti dirasuki roh, aku jadi agresif, tapi ini bukan roh. Deidara bilang ini efek jatuh cinta. **Cinta bisa membuat orang jadi gila**," ujar Sasuke. Dia lalu menatap Tenten, begitupula sebaiknya. "**Bila cintaku ini salah, hatiku tetap untukmu**."

Tenten jadi tertawa lepas. Itu kan bait dari lagu kesukaannya *kesukaan Author juga*

"Deidara juga yang ngajarin kamu ngengombal gini?" Tenten lalu menoyor kepala Sasuke dengan cukup keras. Spontan Sasuke kesal, kini giliran dia yang mengacak-acak rambut dako-chan yang sudah susah payah dia sisir.

"Kamu ini cewek resek. Sadar enggak?"

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

"Jadi?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tenten.

"Jadi apa?" Tenten pura-pura enggak tau.

"Mau tak lamar?"

"Jangan, pacaran dulu!"

Mereka lalu tertawa. Sasuke kini memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Tenten. "Mau jadi pacarku?"

Tenten tersenyum bahagia. Dia lalu menjawabnya dengan beberapa anggukan kecil sok malu-malu.

"YE JADIAANN!"

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan itu muncul. Sasuke kaget, Tenten sih tidak. Yoona dan Itachi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat mereka. Untung Itachi tahu jurus bagaimana cara mematikan aliran cakran.

"Kalian?" Sasuke kaget.

"Enggak usah kaget gitu. Yoona udah jadi punyaku," ujar Itachi sambil memeluk erat Yoona dan mengecup keningnya.

"Semudah itu?"

Tenten sama Sasuke jodoh ya?

"Emang cowok hanya kamu aja? Itachi juga sama gantengnya kayak kamu," balas Yoona nyolot.

"Enggak jadi adik, kakaknya pun jadi," ejek Tenten.

"Sirik aja hidup lo!"

Tenten dan Yoona kembali terlibat dalam pertengkaran kecil. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke melerai mereka. Cari-cari kesempatan sih, biar dapet pelukan dan ciuman.

.

.

.

Awalnya Ino hanya ingin menyuru teman-teman yang lain untuk makan, tapi yang dia lihat malah pemandangan seperti ini. Romantis banget, dia jadi iri. Tiba-tiba aliran panas air mata keluar dari pipi mulusnya.

"Apa sih yang ditangisin? Kalo fans kan harusnya seneng liat idolanya bahagia."

"**Kiba**, elo diem deh. Aku lagi sedih."

Kiba kini duduk di rumput sementara Ino berdiri. "Apa sih yang elo sedihin? Aku juga sakit. Tapi aku enggak alay. Mereka pantas bahagia."

Ino malah semakin keras menangis. Kiba lalu bangkit, reflek dia memeluk Ino. "Ikhlasin, mereka teman kita."

Ino tidak memukul atau mendorong Kiba, dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis di dalam pelukan Kiba. "Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini, Kiba."

"Boleh, tapi besok lepas dan kasi dia bebas."

"Kamu kira burung?" Ino jadi tertawa.

"Nah, kalau tertawa kan bagus. Kalau cewek lain nangis mereka jadi imut kalau kamu jelek."

Kiba lalu melepas pelukannya dan pergi. Ino yang kesal malah mengejar Kiba dan sibuk memukul-mukulnya.

.

.

.

Camping sudah berakhir, semuanya sudah kembali ke sekolah. Tenten masih saja bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Itachi malah semakin berani untuk mesra-mesraan dengan Yoona. Ino mulai dekat dengan Kiba.

Sementara Deidara masih sibuk sendiri. Dan Samuii diam-diam iri pada Yoona.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Tenten! Kamu terlambat setengah jam! Kamu kira ini sekolah nenek moyangmu? Sasuke juga kamu ikut-ikutan!" ceroscos Danzo dengan tatapan horornya.

"Jelaslah kita terlambat, Pak. Orang berangkat bareng," jawab Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Kalian pacaran saling mengisi boleh. Tapi kamu jangan nularin kebiasaan jelekmu sama Sasuke! Sekarang kalian lari keliling lapangan 20 kali!" jerit Danzo dengan nada perintah.

Tenten dan Sasuke lalu lari mengelilingi lapangan sambil tertawa-tawa lepas. Orang-orang yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Karena hari ini tidak ada guru. Kelima Kaze sedang ada rapat. Tapi murid-murid tidak bisa santai mengingat ada setan penjaga sekolah yang akan memarahi mereka kalau mereka telat. Tapi Sasuke dan Teten tidak peduli. Kabar mereka pacaran sudah tersebar luas.

"Aett! Kir~"

"Romantis banget di hukum bareng," komentar Ino sambil ikut menyoraki mereka.

"Apanya coba romantis. Norak banget." Kiba malah sewot.

"Iri banget sama orang," Ino lalu menjambak rambut Kiba gemas. Kiba yang kesal malah memeluk Ino erat. Mereka lalu bertengkar seperti biasa.

"Kok kayak FTV ya?" komentar Shikamaru dengan nada bosan seperti biasa.

"Karena FTV itu juga diangkat dari kisah nyata. Cinta itu luas," komentar Temari sambil tersenyum manja.

"Makannya kalau punya perasaan jangan di pendam-pendam. _Speak Now, _ tuh liat Tenten sama Sasuke," Tobi mulai sok-sok menasehati Shikamaru.

Memang sudah lama gossip soal Shikamaru dan Temari yang beredar tapi Shikamaru tidak mau beraksi.

"Iya, nanti aku bakal bikin yang lebih heboh. Biar ampe di bikini _film,_" jawab Shikamaru asal. Asal apa kode nih?

Sasuke masih berlari sambil bersimbah peluh dengan Tenten disebelahnya. Sasuke lalu menggenggam erat tangan Tenten. "Lari sama-sama, jangan lepas tanganku."

Tenten tidak menjawab, dia tertawa kemudian mereka berlari sambil berpegangan tangan. Danzo jadi gemas. Tapi dia hanya diam, dia tidak mau disoraki dan dikatai tidak pernah muda dan tidak tahu arti cinta.

Sorakan teman-teman dari lantai atas semakin menjadi jadi. Tapi Tenten dan Sasuke tetap tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Norak sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan?

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Maafkan saya hiatus **** saya sedang sibuk menjalani masa SMA dan project sebuah Novel saya. Saya berterimakasih banyak sama ekstra saya di sekolah. walaupun engga ada yang tahu saya penulis di FFN hehe. Berkat ilmu yang diberikan saya jadi tahu kesalahan penulisan, makna kalimat, cara menulis paragraph yang kritis. Terimakasih banyak. AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER sudah saya proses. Sabar ya. Hehe**

**Apa kabar? Saya terharu banyak yang minta update cepet. Terimakasi sudah mengapresiasi karya saya :') Saya bukan apa-apa tanpa para reviewers. Kalau ada yang mau contact PM aja yah **** saya suka mendapat teman baru.**

**Buat FTV-FTV, film-film, novel-novel remaja dan lagu-lagu Indonesia yang menginspirasi saya. Saya jadi ingin nangis ternyata Indonesia enggak kalah sama jepang. Memang sih alay tapi itu romantis banget. Coba baca fict ini sambil denger lagunya Maudy Ayunda – Tiba-tiba Cinta Datang. Juga sama lagunya Yovie n Nuno yang Menjaga Hati sama Galau. Saya nulis fict ini sambil denger lagu itu soalnya :') Coba ya, mungkin itu akan menyadarkan kita bahwa Indonesia karya-karyanya bukan copycat dan kampungan. Ada beberapa yang gitu tapi sisanya benar-benar Keren.**

**Ohya Widy kakitaka ganti nama jadi Ida Akaibara. Ida itu nama panggilan Kecil saya. Dan Akaibara, saya suka sekali sama bunga mawar. Hehee.**

**Maaf endingnya jadi kayak gini gimana? Bahasanya jadi ke novel, maklum masih kebawa. Saya sedang project buat novel, doain ya sudah 134 halaman A4. **

**Akhir kata REVIEW yaa..**


End file.
